The Adventures of Rose Potter
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is a rewritten version of "Rose Potter and Her Girlfriend", with a less charged storyline. Rose Potter, of Number 4 Privet Drive, has found out that she is not normal-that she is in fact the Girl-Who-Lived! fem!slash, eventual Rose/Hermione, mention of (one-sided) male slash. All chapters are in ENGLISH
1. An Introduction

The Adventures of Rose Potter and Hermione Granger

A redone version of "Rose Potter and Her Girlfriend" (by myself). Harry Potter does not belong to me, etc.

WARNINGS: fem!slash, fem!Harry Potter

Book 1: Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Friendship _or_ Introduction

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Mrs Dursley was a homemaker, and her husband was a director at a firm called Grunnings, which manufactured drills. They had a son named Dudley, and in their minds, there wasn't a finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys also had a secret – their niece, Rose Lily Potter. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew about her, of course, she'd been living at the house ten years, but nobody in the neighbourhood knew _her_ secret. Rose was a witch, but she didn't know that yet.

Her time at the Dursley house had not been happy. Her aunt and uncle were ratherabusive in their methods of bringing her up. Her aunt had hit her with a frying pan because Rose'd burnt the bacon, and her uncle routinely hit her when he thought that she needed it. Vernon actually had broken her arm once, which was one of the only times she'd been in hospital. Naturally, he'd lied about how the injury occurred.

Rose's cousin, Dudley, wasn't much better. One of his favourite games was to chase Rose, and if he caught her, beat the living daylights out of her. This usually occurred off school grounds, as the school officials tended to stop that type of thing. Rose thought that was some of the only exercise he'd ever done. Fortunately for her, she was rather fast.

Rose was forced to sleep in the Cupboard under the Stairs, at least she had until the mysterious letters started to arrive. She'd then been moved to Dudley's second bedroom, which had caused one of his biggest fits ever, in which he was purposely sick twice, and kicked his mother and father. He was rather surprised when Rose still had her room after a night's worth of this tantrum.

Rose was also a bit underweight, as the Dursleys didn't exactly like to feed her. Sometimes, they would withhold food as a punishment (usually for doing better than Dudley on an exam, or failing an exam on purpose so badly the teacher wanted a conference), or 'forget' to feed her. Sometimes this behaviour would last for whole weeks at a time. It was at these times that she was glad meals were subsidised by the school—she got both a free breakfast and a free lunch.

It was rather fortunate that she was quite a tomboy, as her guardians rarely gave her any new clothes, and most of the clothes she had were either from Dudley (who at 11 years of age was already nearing roughly 14 stone 4 lbs, and only 5'5″, meaning that he was at least 50 lbs overweight) or were from the charity shop. Her skirts, of course, came from the charity shops. She preferred to wear them in the summer and trousers in the winter, but occasionally she would wear trousers or shorts in the summer, as well.

The only good thing in her opinion were her looks. She had a deep red hair and hazel eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning-bolt on her forehead. She wore round glasses. She had the suspicion that her glasses had come from the charity bin, as she couldn't remember every going to the opticians.

The Dursleys also preferred not to take her anywhere, for fear that she would botch up their precious Dudley's vacations. It was during these scenarios that they preferred to leave her with the neighbour, Mrs Figg (who lived at Number 15 Wisteria Walk, a block away). After the mysterious letters started to arrive, they'd taken a days-long road trip, where Vernon was 'trying to throw them off' (meaning the letter-writers).

It was after finding a desolate Hut-on-The-Rock that Rose finally found out who the letters were from.

\\\/

Vernon had been very pleased with himself, as there was a storm forecast for the night, and he figured that nobody would be able to send them letters in the storm.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, he'd failed to get basic provisions, such as wood for the fireplace (though Rose couldn't fault him too badly on that, as they had a boarded-up gas fireplace at Number 4), suitable cots or other beds, blankets, or food. The little food that he had picked up were a couple packets of crisps, which wouldn't have fed a regular person, let alone the massively-overweight Dursleys, who consumed over 5,000 kilocalories of food a day.

That night, as Rose lay shivering on the floor, she watched as Dudley's watch got closer to midnight. A bed had been found in the upstairs of the hut, in which Vernon and Petunia were sleeping. Dudley was sleeping on the couch, with a fairly thick blanket on.

Rose was laying on the floor with a threadbare blanket that didn't cover her whole body. She looked at Dudley's digital watch again (it was the only way he'd be able to tell time). Fifteen seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven (what was that sound outside?), four, three, two, one.

BOOM!

'Where's the cannon?' said Dudley stupidly, as the BOOM!ing continued. Finally, the door gave way, and a huge man walked through the hole where the door had been. Vernon came down the stairs, armed with a gun, followed closely by Petunia (unarmed).

'Hello, Rose,' said the man. 'You look like your mum. Except for your eyes. You've got your dad's eyes.'

\\\/

The man's name was Hagrid, and he was at least 2.5m tall. It turns out that the letters were from a school that wanted to teach her magic. When Vernon said that she wouldn't be going, Hagrid had insulted Vernon, who then insulted Hagrid, causing Hagrid to use magic on Dudley, who was now the 'proud' owner of a pig's tail.

Hagrid admitted that he really shouldn't have done that, as he wasn't really supposed to do magic since he'd been expelled in his third year. Rose thought that grades might've been the reason, as Hagrid didn't look like he'd do anything to get expelled, but he also didn't look all that bright. He also had a strange type of accent.

The next day, Hagrid took her to Diagon Alley to buy her school things. After going to Gringotts, the bank which was run by Goblins, where Rose had taken money from her vault and Hagrid took a small package from another vault, Hagrid felt ill.

'Can I go to the pub and get me a pick-me-up? Those blasted carts always make me sick.' asked Hagrid. 'Best bet would be for you to get your books. They're over in _Flourish and Blotts._ '

Rose agreed, although she felt that it was rather irresponsible of him to leave a girl, who knew nothing about where she was, alone, even if it was a bookshop.

She entered the bookshop and was greeted by the clerk.

'Can I help you?' asked the clerk.

'Yes, sir,' said Rose, trying to be as polite as possible. 'I need to get first year books.'

'Very good,' said the clerk. He handed her a map of the store. 'Defence is that section there, Transfiguration is right around the corner; you might want to pick up a couple extra books in the potions section, look at the back of your map, it's all labelled there. Herbology is to the right, charms is close to the back.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Rose, who had followed where he was pointing on the map. 'Why do I need extra books for potions?'

'None of your family has gone to Hogwarts since Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?' asked the clerk. 'Snape doesn't exactly like the students from other houses, and doesn't exactly teach them well. Turn your map over. See here, _Potions: Actions and Reactions_ is a good primer on how different ingredients react, and why you need to stir so many times. _A Guide to Potions_ : _The Ingredients_ is a great book about the various potions ingredients, used as a supplement for _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ of course.'

'Thank you,' Rose said to the clerk as she tried to find the right sections. She headed over to the Defence section, where she nearly ran into another girl who was reading on the floor. Rose noticed that the girl's hair was quite bushy, and that she was probably a first year.

'Sorry,' said Rose to the girl.

'That's perfectly alright,' said the girl. 'Sometimes I don't pay enough attention when I am reading. My name's Hermione. What's yours?'

'Now you can't go shouting my name when I tell you, because you'll start a riot,' said Rose.

'You're famous?'

'You'll probably read about me soon, if you haven't already' said Rose. 'I'm Rose. Rose Potter.'

'Rose Potter?' asked Hermione. 'The Girl-Who-Lived?'

'Keep it down!' hissed Rose as she shook Hermione's hand. Rose definitely felt something during that handshake, but of course it wasn't a Bond, because that would be ridiculous having two 11 year-olds Bond.

'You look like you don't exactly have too many friends,' said Rose bluntly.

'How did you know?'

'The look on your face, the hopefulness that I won't be rude to you,' said Rose. 'It's all there. I have that expression nearly every time I meet someone.'

'You seem friendly enough,' said Hermione, not understanding why this girl, who didn't seem to be a geek or a nerd or a bookish person, didn't have any friends.

'My upbringing wasn't the best,' said Rose. 'My aunt and uncle don't like me, and my cousin chases away any friends that I've ever made. Fortunately, we are in the Wizarding World, which is the only thing my "family" hates more than me.'

'I've only known you like two minutes, and I know that you are a wonderful person,' said Hermione. 'I can understand what it's like to be bullied. My classmates didn't exactly like that I was smarter than them or always had my nose in a book. One even stated that it was just that I existed.'

'That's horrid,' said Rose, shocked at the close-mindedness of Hermione's former classmates. 'I'll be your friend, and we can be outcasts together. Or we could go mainstream.'

Hermione laughed and decided to change the subject. 'I can't believe that the things I could do were magic!'

'What was your first piece of magic?'

'I think I summoned a book when I was three,' said Hermione. 'You?'

'Ended up on the roof of the kitchens at school,' said Rose. 'My "relatives" didn't feed me for a week afterwards. I only had the meals at school. Another time, I grew back my hair after a horrid haircut.'

'Really?' said Hermione. 'That seems really advanced.'

'And I've known you for all of two minutes, and I know that your summoning your books is like totally "you".'

'I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and learn something new,' said Hermione. 'I love learning.'

Just then, a woman came around the corner. 'Hermione, dear, are you nearly finished?'

'Yes, mum,' said Hermione. 'See you later, Rose.'

'See you, Hermione. Have a good rest of your summer holidays,' said Rose.

\\\/

Later on during the trip, once Hagrid had returned, she'd met Draco Malfoy while she was buying robes.

In her opinion, Draco Malfoy was a snob. In the first twenty seconds of meeting her, Malfoy managed to insult nearly everything about her, including her parents, Hagrid, and the quality of her clothes. Rose was sure that his favourite saying would be, 'When my father hears about this!' or some variation thereof. Fortunately, he was nearly finished by the time she walked in.

'If he would've stayed any longer, I'd have taken you to the other part of the shop, dearie,' said the woman fitting Rose. 'It's the ladies section, anyway. Don't tell the boss, but I ain't never liked that kid.'

 _He's probably fairly rich_ , Rose added to her assessment of the boy.

\\\/

Later on, they'd finished her shopping with her magic wand. It took a while, but she finally found a wand that worked for her: a 28 cm wand made of holly with a phoenix feather core.

After that, she and Hagrid stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat, and then he brought her home. He handed her a ticket for the _Hogwarts Express._ 'Stick to yer ticket,' he said.

She looked at the ticket.

 _Hogwarts Express, leaving Kings' Cross Station 11:00 on 1 September from Platform 9 3/4._

She turned around to ask Hagrid about this, but he was already gone.

\\\/

Soon, but not soon enough for her liking, Rose was at King's Cross station in London, where she would catch the Hogwarts Express. Vernon and Petunia drove her into London with Dudley, as they needed to have Dudley's tail removed. Vernon was also very nasty about his thoughts on where the Platform was.

'Platform 9, Platform 10,' he said nastily. 'They seem not to have built yours yet. Have a good term!'

He walked away happily, and Rose knew that he was being excessively nasty on purpose. Fortunately, Rose saw a family with trolleys that looked similar to hers.

'Packed with Muggles, of course, this way!' said the woman who looked like the mum. This really got Rose's attention. She decided to follow the family, who were seemingly going to the area between Platforms Nine and Ten.

The family consisted of the mother, a short, dumpy woman; four boys, two of whom seemed to be twins; and a girl. Neither the girl nor the mother had a trunk.

The family (whom Rose found out was called the Weasleys) told her how to get on the platform, and then the mother had the twins, named George and Fred, help her get her trunk onto the train.

'What's your name?' asked Twin A as he was pushing the trunk onto the train.

'Like I've said to people before, I won't have you shouting my name or any other moniker when I tell you,' she replied.

'You can't be' said Twin B.

'You're _her_?' asked Twin A.

'Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived?' they asked together, although they lowered their voices.

The twins were so synchronous that Rose was almost having a hard time telling that she was talking to two people.

From what little she'd seen of these twins, they seemed to embody the spirit of chaos, and one of the ways they did so was by switching names. As she had only known them five minutes, she had no clue how to identify one from the other.

'For some reason, I get the feeling that my name is going to be popular in Hogwarts in a couple of years,' said Rose.

'There was quite a surge of girls named "Rose" after that night,' Twin A confirmed.

'The names Lily and James also surged,' said Twin B.

'Well, the Evans family tends to use flowery names for their girls,' said Rose. 'My aunt was "Petunia" and my mum was "Lily". I think that my grandmum might've had a flower name, too. I just never could find the evidence. My family doesn't like to tell me things.'

'Well, if you ever need anything,'

'Especially if "anything" means "mischief",'

'Then talk to us,' said the twins. They kept switching off between them, and really it was getting annoying. 'We'd best be off. Lee Jordan says that he has a tarantula.'

The twins left. It was creepy hearing their stereo talking, seamlessly transitioning from one twin to the other.

Only a minute later, someone else walked into the compartment.

'Hello, Hermione,' said Rose.

'Hello, Rose,' responded Hermione. 'I'm so excited!' she exclaimed. 'Who were they?'

'I'm excited, too,' said Rose. 'Those were the Weasleys. The twins seems alright, the eldest seems to have something stuck up his behind, and I think that the younger one has an inferiority complex.'

'Were you well treated during August?' asked Hermione.

'My relatives mostly left me alone,' said Rose. 'I was actually at the library a lot.'

'Oh, I love libraries,' said Hermione. 'You can learn so much there! I can see that your relatives still haven't gotten you any decent clothes.'

'Some of the skirts are okay,' said Rose. 'I think that some of the trousers, though, need a good shrinking charm or two. You said that you only had a single friend growing up?'

'Yeah, I did,' said Hermione sadly. 'It was my black lab that was named "Maggie". We had her from a pup, and she just passed away a year ago, unfortunately.'

'I never even had a pet,' said Rose. 'One of the many things that I've never gotten to experience.'

The door opened again a minute later.

'Word on the train is that Rose Potter has come to Hogwarts,' said the intruder, who Rose instantly recognised as Draco Malfoy, whom she'd met at the clothing store in Diagon Alley. He pointed to the two boys next to him, who looked like bodyguards. 'This is Crabbe, and Goyle. You'll remember, of course, that I am Draco Malfoy.'

He said the last part in a very pompous tone.

'As you know, I am Rose Potter,' she responded.

'You'll do better to stay away from people like _this_ ,' said Draco, pointing to Hermione. "What's your name?' he asked Hermione.

'Hermione Granger,'

'I don't recognise the name,' said Draco. 'You must be a Mudblood.'

'There is no need for that kind of language, Draco,' said Rose. 'Your father might use that type of language, but I certainly do not accept it. Besides, she might be related to the famous Potioneer.'

'Potioneer?' asked Draco, dumbfounded that The Girl-Who-Lived was trying to say that a Mudblood was related to anyone of value.

'Hector Dagworth-Granger?' said Rose. 'Member of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?'

'She doesn't know anything about magic, though,' said Draco, trying to argue his point.

'Neither do I,' said Rose. 'I grew up with some of the worst Muggles known to man.'

Draco was frustrated that he hadn't made his point, so he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, and they left. Not more than five minutes after Draco left, the compartment door opened again.

'Have you seen a toad? Trevor's gone missing again.' said the boy.

'No, sorry,' said Hermione.

'Neither of us has seen him,' said Rose. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Neville,' said the boy. 'Neville Longbottom. My gran didn't think that I would get my letter – they didn't think I had enough magic.'

'Does that happen often in magical families?' asked Hermione.

'More often than we'd like,' said Neville. 'But my uncle dropped me out of a window a couple years ago, and I bounced! I never got your name, by the way.'

'That's awful,' said Rose to the boy. 'It's a good thing you bounced, you would've been severely hurt. I'm Rose, and she's Hermione'

'Rose as in "Rose Potter"?' asked Neville.

'Keep your voice down,' said Rose. 'We don't want everyone knowing.'

Soon, they were at Hogwarts, and Hagrid was assigned to escort the First-Years to the castle by way of the Lake.

Rose got a boat with Hermione, Susan Bones, and Neville. When she got her first view of the castle, she thought it looked amazing. When she saw the inside, she felt that "amazing" didn't do the castle justice.

A stern looking professor by the name of Minerva McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, where all of the other students were waiting. There were four tables for the students in the hall, and one for the professors and staff, perpendicular to the student tables.

In the middle of the staff table sat Albus Dumbledore, whom she'd seen on a Chocolate Frog card Hagrid had given her. He was an old man with a very long beard, appearing much like the way Muggles interpreted Merlin.

McGonagall pulled out a hat, and placed it on a stool. She explained that when she called a student's name, they were to come to the stool, put on the hat, and the hat would call out which "house" the student belonged in.

Rose could hear the youngest Weasley muttering about how the twins told him that he'd have to wrestle a troll, and how he was going to kill them.

Soon, McGonagall got to "GRANGER, HERMIONE", and she stepped forward. After a couple of minutes where Hermione seemed to be arguing with the hat, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A couple of minutes after that, "MALFOY, DRACO" was sorted almost immediately into Slytherin – the Hat barely touched his disgusting blond hair (which seemed to be slicked back with the magical equivalent of hair jell). A set of twins "PATIL, PADMA" and "PATIL, PARVATI" were split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and then it was Rose's turn.

'A good mind, I see,' said the Hat in Rose's mind. 'Normally, I'd suggest Slytherin, but I doubt that would suit you, especially when someone important to your future is waiting for you elsewhere. Best be GRYFFINDOR!'

"That was strange," thought Rose. "I wonder what it is talking about."

She went over and joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table waiting for the end of the ceremony. Finally "WEASLEY, RONALD" became a Gryffindor, and "ZAMBINI, BLAISE," an Italian boy, became a Slytherin.

Dumbledore said a few a words, and then the food appeared on the tables. It was a feast unlike any that Rose had ever seen – it was even larger and more grandiose than the Christmas and Easter meals that she'd been forced to cook for the Dursleys.

There were roast chickens, multiple kinds of potatoes, and much more, and when dessert appeared there seemed to be a little bit of every type of dessert.

After the meal, Dumbledore warned the students to stay out of the third-floor corridor, and the Forbidden Forest (he looked at the Weasley Twins as he said this), and sent the students to their Common Rooms.

'First Years with me, please!' called the Weasley with the prefect badge (Percy), who led them up to the Common Room, which was guarded by a portrait of a Fat Lady.

'Password?' asked the portrait.

' _Caput Draconis'_ said Percy.

'Correct,' said the portrait as she opened.

'Hello, First Years!' said Percy. 'Girl's dormitories are up that staircase on the right, boy's dormitories are up the left staircase. If you have any problems, let me or any of the prefects know. Good Night.'

\\\/

A/N:

I just couldn't let Rose go! This is a less rapey version, that will diverge from canon quite quickly (I'm thinking Sirius getting free in year 2-ish). Hopefully, I can write this version without having too many mistakes (most of which in RPAHG were caused by me cutting and pasting from _The Bonds of Friendship_ Series.

Mostly canon (with the exception of Girl!Harry, of course)

I have no clue if Britain has/had a Free Lunch program for low-income students like the US does, but just pretend that whatever Junior/Primary School she went to had such a program

Junior schools are year three though five of education, primary school includes 'infant school' from Reception (US: Kindergarten) to Year Five (US: fifth grade), at which the student is 10-11 years old

'A cot' is camp bed, not a crib (I am using UK English as best I can)

5000 kilocalories=5000 Calories= 20,920 kJ (kilojoules)


	2. Part I of Year I

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc etc.

Chapter Two: The First Part of Year I

Rose quickly learned that Hermione was perhaps the only girl in their year that she'd actually get along with. Lavender and Parvati were total airheads, while Fay was a complete Quidditch nut. Fay was less of an airhead than the others, fortunately. That would make living with her for the next seven years more tolerable.

Both Rose and Hermione liked to study. Although her grades in primary had been low, Rose was actually a good student. It was just a means of self-preservation, because she'd gone without supper for a month and only had school lunches the last time that she'd scored higher than Dudley on a test.

The next couple days, as she started classes, she found out more about her Gryffindor year-mates. The youngest male Weasley, Ron, was a chess and Quidditch nut, who had a massive inferiority complex, as he was always compared to his older brothers. He also seemed to eat a lot. Rose found out that the twins and Percy weren't his only brothers, but he had another two that had already left Hogwarts. One worked in Romania with Dragons, and the other worked in Egypt doing curse-breaking (i.e. tomb raiding) for the Goblins.

Seamus Finnegan was an Irish wizard with a proclivity to blow things up. By the first month, he'd blown up at least five goblets at mealtimes, a feather, a Muggle football poster (owned by his friend Dean Thomas), and the curtains to his bed (and those were just the incidents that Rose knew about). Rose had a feeling that if he'd been like this in the Muggle world, he would've been locked up.

The aforementioned Dean Thomas was a black boy from London, whose father/stepfather (Dean nor his mum were sure which) had gone missing for a couple of years during the 1960s. Dean was a big football fan (especially West Ham United, of whom he had a number of posters, according to Neville). It was a good idea to not mention "Tottenham" or "Millwall" around him, as both were rivals of West Ham. He was also a very good artist.

Neville had been born mere hours before Rose had, according to Neville and his Gran. He'd been born at 23:50 on 30 July, whilst she'd been born just after midnight on the 31st. He lived with his Gran because his parents had met "an unfortunate fate" at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Rose figured that they were dead or were so incapacitated from that action. He loved Herbology, and by the end of the first month, it was quite clear Herbology would be one of the few classes where someone got a higher grade than Hermione.

\\\/

Their first day of classes, Hermione and Rose were nearly late to transfiguration. Ron Weasley actually was, and McGonagall threatened to turn him into a fob-watch or a map. She then gave a lecture about the dangers of transfiguration, and that "anyone mucking about should leave and not come back." Rose knew that would never happen, as Transfiguration was a required class.

Charms was a fun class. Professor Flitwick was small (he looked part-Goblin) and had to stand on a pile of books to be seen over the desk. He nearly fell of the books when he was taking attendance and got to Rose's name. Hermione told Rose that Flitwick had been the International Duelling Champion ten years in a row before he retired and went into teaching. Unfortunately, most of the first couple of weeks of his class were theory.

'I'll have you levitating things by mid-November, though,' he squeaked happily.

\\\/

The first Thursday of classes, Hagrid invited Rose down to his cabin for tea. Rose immediately owled him back, saying that she'd be glad to come. She then looked at her schedule, and noticed that she had Double Potions with the Slytherins next. She heard Ron complaining that 'Snape favours the Slytherins. I wish McGonagall favoured us.'

The first couple of days at Hogwarts, Rose had a suspicion that Professor Snape disliked her. When she got to his class, she found out that she was wrong.

Professor Snape did not just "dislike" her, he hated her. Loathed might be a more accurate term.

'Rose Potter, our new celebrity,' said Professor Snape in the first class as he was taking roll, almost spitting out the name.

Rose looked into Snape's eyes as he put away the Class List. They were black like coals, but had no warmth in them whatsoever like Hagrid's did. She looked away when she felt a nudging in the front of her skull. Snape decided to start the class off with a lecture. It was a lecture that she would not soon forget.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He had a voice that carried quite well, even if it was just barely above a whisper. 'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class, so many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect that you will understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron and its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses.'

He paused for the briefest of moments before continuing on. 'I can teach you how to bottle fame' (he looked at Rose) 'brew glory and even put a stopper in death. That is, as long as you aren't the usual level of dunderheads that I usually am forced to teach.'

'Miss Potter,' said Professor Snape suddenly. 'Where could I find a bezoar?'

'In the stomach of a goat, sir,' answered Rose.

'15 points for not telling me what it does,' sneered Snape. 'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

'There is no difference, sir,' said Rose. 'They are the same plant, also known as aconite.'

'Well, it seems as though you are cheating,' said Snape. 'Or that you somehow manage to possess some of your mother's genes. What do you get if you add a powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

'My books didn't say, sir,' said Rose.

'Well, clearly fame isn't everything,' said Snape. '15 points from Gryffindor. You should know that combination creates the base of a potion known as the Draught of Living Death.A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat, which can neutralise most poisons. _Why are you not copying this down?'_

He then set them their potion for the day. Rose was paired up with Hermione, who was quite good. About halfway through brewing the potion, Snape was praising the perfect way that Malfoy was brewing his potion (which incidentally was the wrong colour), whilst criticising everyone else, even though Rose's and Hermione's potion was as good or better than Malfoy.

Just then, Rose heard something from Neville's cauldron as it melted, causing his potion to leak onto the floor. Everyone got up on their stools so as not to get burnt. Neville, who had taken the brunt of the meltdown, was moaning in pain. Snape ordered Seamus Finnegan to take Neville to the Hospital. He then took five more points from Gryffindor from Rose, for "failing to stop Longbottom."

\\\/

Unfortunately, there were even more classes that weren't as good as McGonagall's and Flitwick's. For example Professor Binns. Binns was a ghost, who simply kept coming to work after his body died. He kept droning on about Goblin Rebellions and getting student's names wrong. Neville, who had grown up in the Wizarding World suggested that a ghost might only have a limited memory.

The disappointing class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Quirrell. He turned out to be a joke, and his classroom smelt of garlic which, rumour had it, was to ward off a certain Romanian vampire he'd met. He also wore a ridiculous turban, which had been given to him by some sort of African prince.

\\\/

When Rose, Hermione, and Neville went down to Hagrid's hut, they had a wonderful time. When they'd knocked on the door, they heard Hagrid shout at something.

' _Get Back,_ Fang!' Hagrid shouted.

Rose could hear the scratching of nails on the wooden floor of the house, as if "Fang" were resisting all attempts to move him. A minute later, Hagrid opened up the door. "Come in! Come in!" he said.

Hagrid liked dangerous animals, and it seems that Neville liked dangerous plants, so they became friends quickly.

Rose did notice something odd, though. There was a clipping from the _Daily Prophet_ talking about a break-in that had occurred at Gringotts on the same day she'd gone. She was sure that whatever Hagrid had collected for the Headmaster was the item that the thief had been trying to steal. According to the article, the Goblins stated that the vault had been emptied earlier that day, and for the humans to keep their overly short noses out of Goblin business.

 _Whatever was in that vault must be really valuable,_ thought Rose.

\\\/

A notice went up on the Gryffindor Common Room boards that flying lessons would start on Thursday, two weeks before Halloween. This excited Rose, until she saw who they were paired with.

They would be having lessons with the Slytherins, something that displeased Rose greatly.

When they got to the Quidditch pitch that day, there were two rows of broomsticks. Rose could tell that these were old—they didn't look anything like the Nimbus she'd seen in the shop window at Diagon Alley.

'I want you to step to the side of your broom and say "Up",' said Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee and flying instructor.

The lesson went well for a couple of minutes until Neville lost control of his broom and ended up breaking his wrist. Draco Malfoy picked up the Rememberall that Neville's gran sent him and took off on a broom. Rose took off after him, and ended up catching the ball when Malfoy threw it.

McGonagall caught her and introduced her to Oliver Wood, a boy who was the Captain of the Gryffindor team.

'You seem to think that there is a reward for disobeying?' asked Hermione later that night after hearing about the news of Rose being appointed to the Quidditch team (which was a secret, so naturally the whole school knew).

'I was trying to help,' replied Rose.

\\\/

Hermione and Rose didn't talk until Halloween. During this period, she'd been challenged to a duel by Malfoy. Ron had accepted the challenge on her behalf, but Rose had no intention of being there. Malfoy hadn't issued a penalty for failure to show, so neither she nor her Family would suffer for not going.

The reason that she didn't intend to be there was that she was thinking like a Slytherin. A Slytherin would challenge a person to a duel at night, not show up, and get the other challenger in trouble by setting a professor or the caretaker on them. So, Rose did the same thing. She went to McGonagall, who was very happy that her student was acting in a responsible manner.

\\\/

Malfoy was astonished to see Rose, Neville, and Ron at breakfast the next morning, and was further astonished when he noticed that it appeared as though they'd gotten a good night's sleep.

'That was the perfect plan,' Rose could hear him telling his bodyguards, named Crabbe and Goyle. Both were big and looked extremely stupid. She could never remember which was which, though. Part of her thought that maybe _they_ didn't even know who was who.

\\\/

As promised, in Charms they were working on the levitation charm. As always, Flitwick went over theory, and tried to get the students to pronounce the words correctly. He then set them loose to try the spell.

Ron was having a hard time levitating his feather. Naturally, he was mispronouncing the incantation, and naturally, Hermione was trying to help him. This was just irritating Ron more. At the end of class, he lost his temper talking to Seamus and Dean.

'Honestly, she's a nightmare! It's no wonder no one can stand her,' he said. 'You have to have noticed she's driven off all her friends.'

Hermione ran off. Rose handed her bag to Neville, went up to Ron, and punched him in the face. 'You don't say mean things about my friends.'

Later on, Hermione hadn't shown up to any of her classes, so Rose asked around.

'I heard that she's in the ladies, crying, and wanting to go home,' said Parvati with no sympathy whatsoever in her voice.

'Which one?' asked Rose, and Parvati told her.

She walked to the ladies room, and could hear crying. 'Hermione, it's me, Rose,' she said as she walked in. 'You do have friends. Neville and I are both your friends.'

'Look at me, crying over some stupid stuff a boy said to me,' said Hermione. 'And you, I drove you off because I follow rules rigidly.'

'I've missed having you around to talk to the last couple of weeks, Hermione,' said Rose.

Just then, the door opened again, and a bad smell permeated the room, even worse than a bathroom usually smells. Then, they heard the rumbling footsteps.

Rose and Hermione left their stalls, and found that they were staring into the legs of a 4 metre tall Mountain Troll. It looked like it weighed about half a tonne.

'Hermione, run!' yelled Rose, but Hermione had frozen in place. _Damn it,_ thought Rose as the door opened again. In came Neville and a reluctant-looking Ron.

'What are you doing in here? This is the ladies!' shouted Rose. 'Distract this troll so we can get Hermione out of here.'

'We came to rescue you,' said Neville. 'Quirrell showed up at dinner shouting that there was a troll in the dungeons.'

'Their skin is magically protected,' said Rose. 'Use something to distract it.'

Just then, Ron used a levitation charm on the troll's club, and K.O'd the troll with its own club. A few seconds later, the bathroom doors opened again.

'What is the meaning of this?' asked Professor McGonagall. After managing to explain the whole situation to McGonagall, she gave them 10 points and sent them back to their Common Room. When they got there, they were greeted with a chorus of 'Finally!'

'Finally, what?' asked Rose.

'You two not talking has been hard on the rest of us here,' said one of the older students. 'You're normally pleasant to talk to, but these last couple of weeks, you've been a little out there.'

\\\/

A couple of days later, Hermione and Rose were walking up to the Common Room fairly close to curfew when the staircase they were on moved. When they got off the staircase, they saw a corridor with a long door at the end.

'Do you hear something, my sweet?' said a diabolical voice. It was the caretaker, Argus Filch, talking to his equally evil cat, Mrs Norris.

'Let's go through that door,' suggested Rose, and she and Hermione ran toward the door. But to their dismay, it wouldn't budge.

It took Rose a couple of seconds before he remembered the unlocking charm. " _Alohomora!"_ _s_ he said, and the door opened. She almost immediately wished that she hadn't, as there was a giant three-headed dog staring at them.

\\\/

Speeding up the hallway came Peeves.

"Peeves?" asked Filch. "You rotten poltergeist! Did you see some students? Which way did they go?"

"Say please!" sung the Poltergeist.

"Don't mess around with me Peeves! Which way did they go?"

"I shan't say nothing if you don't say please"

"All right" said Filch. "Please." he looked as though it really hurt him to say that. He looked even fouler when he heard Peeves' response.

"NOTHING!" said Peeves as Filch stormed off. "Said I wouldn't say 'Nothing' if you didn't say please!"

\\\/

As soon as they heard Filch leaving, the trio left their hiding place. Once they got back to the Common Room, Hermione asked the obvious question. "What is a three-headed dog doing in the middle of a corridor?"

Rose came to a realisation. 'That was the third floor, wasn't it. But that's not the big question. See, you're missing the big question.'

'What's the big question?'

'Did you notice what it was standing on?'

"It was standing on a trapdoor' realised Hermione. 'That means it must be guarding something. Now I'm going to bed, before we find any other ways to get us killed, or worse, expelled.'

Rose's dreams that night revolved around what might be under that trapdoor.

\\\/

Now that it was November, it was starting to get a lot colder. Rose had Quidditch practise most nights, as their first game, against Arch-Rivals Slytherin (although 'arch-rivals' seemed to Rose to be too polite of a term), would be in a few weeks.

Soon, it was the Saturday of the big game. Rose had gone to the dressing-room early, and Hermione was in the stands, near the top, which for Quidditch was a good thing, as you were closer to the action.

Dean, the artist, made a sign that said 'Potter for President,' which caused some confusion among the Purebloods, and even some of the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, as the UK had a Prime Minister. Hermione had to explain that 'President' was the term used for 'Minister' or 'Prime Minister,' in some countries of the world. Seamus immediately agreed, as 'Ireland has both a Prime Minister _and_ a President for its Muggles.'

Lee Jordan was commentating the match, and he was very biased to the Gryffindors. Every couple of minutes, McGonagall would have to shout "JORDAN" and attempt to take his microphone when he was rude.

Gryffindor was in the lead, and Hermione and Neville were beginning to relax. Then, Rose's broom started to buck after being run into by her opposite number. Immediately, Hermione took Hagrid's binoculars, and looked for anyone with a clear line of sight. She soon found her answer.

'It's Snape or Quirrell,' she said in disbelief, handing the binoculars to Neville. Neville pointed the binoculars in the same direction. He nodded.

Hermione sneaked out and headed towards the Teacher's Section. Rose was having a hard time staying on her broom now, and Neville had closed his eyes.

"Come on, Hermione!" said Ron.

Hermione finally made it to the Teacher's Section, where she sent flames at both Quirrell and Snape, just to make sure.

Rose was able to get back on her broom, and immediately dove. _What in Merlin's name is_ _s_ _he doing?_ Neville thought. It was then that she landed, and made as if she was going to sick up. She coughed, and the Snitch fell out in her hands.

The Stadium went wild. Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team, was trying to dispute the result, as the Snitch was more swallowed than caught. Flying Instructor and Referee Madam Hooch overruled the appeal, ruling that it was a fair catch.

\\\/

'It wasn't Professor Snape,' said Hagrid as they walked to his cabin.

'But it was obvious,' said Neville.

'We think that he or Quirrell let the troll in on Halloween, to get past the dog on the third floor,' said Hermione.

Hagrid looked more put-out than usual. 'How do you know about Fluffy?'

\\\/

For a couple weeks after the Quidditch match, Malfoy consistently taunted Rose about how a wide-mouthed toad would be replacing her as Seeker, but as Malfoy realised that no-one was listening, as they were rather impressed by Rose's ability to stay on her broom, he switched to one of his old favourites—taunting Rose about her family.

Ever since the Quidditch game, the Trio of Rose, Neville, and Hermione had been very busy. Hagrid had let slip that the object on the third floor was the business of Dumbledore and someone called 'Nicholas Flamel.'

Rose knew that she'd heard the name before, but couldn't remember at all. They spent most of their free time in the library trying to find information about this 'Flamel' person.

Libraries were one of Rose's favourite places, as they were a place that she could hide from the Dursleys and Dudley, as the only time any Dursley entered a library was when they absolutely had to. Libraries had so many interesting books, and Rose had learned Dutch and German from books and audiotapes at the library.

Neville knew that Flamel wasn't involved with anything relating to plants, as Neville had some rare books about plants, and Flamel couldn't be found in any of them.

\\\/

By the time Christmas rolled around, Hagrid had placed gigantic Christmas trees in the Great Hall and the teachers were helping to decorate them. The grounds were snow-covered by Christmas Eve, so the Weasleys (who had stayed behind, as their parents couldn't afford to take all of them to Romania with them) and Rose had a snowball fight on the grounds, that culminated in the Twins charming a snowball to constantly hit Quirrell's turban.

Rose laughed with the others, but had the feeling that there was something wrong with Quirrell and his turban. Not just something bad, but something Really Bad.

On Christmas, there was a large pile of presents on Rose's bed, which surprised her—she'd never gotten any presents before, except for Hedwig, her owl, who had been given to her by Hagrid.

The Weasleys and the Grangers had both sent packages for her. She opened the Grangers' package, and found it to be collections of Shakespeare and Science Fiction stories. _That was such a Hermione-ish gift,_ thought Rose kindly.

The Weasleys had sent her a jumper and some fudge. The jumper was blood-red and had a picture of a dragon on it. Rose put it on, and found it to be rather warm. There were packages from Neville and Hermione, which turned out to be candy, and a book about Quidditch, respectively. The attached note mentioned that the book ( _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_ ) was supposed to be the best book on the subject.

The twins had also sent her something, but she was more cautious about that package, because she thought it probably would be booby-trapped or something.

She also realised that she had an envelope from the Dursleys. Wondering what it could be, ( _probably a bill for what I've 'cost' them,_ thought Rose), she opened it up. Out fell a 50p piece. She laughed, as she was sure that they knew she couldn't possibly spend that coin anywhere in the Wizarding World.

There was another package with only a note. She opened the package and found a flowing cloak. Rose put it on, and realised that it was an invisibility cloak. The note said that it had belonged to her father, and that she was to 'use it well'.

\\\/

Rose was using the cloak to explore the castle when she came across a strange mirror. It showed people who weren't really there.

She brought Neville to see it the next day.

'I see my parents healthy again,' he said. 'Do you think this mirror shows the future?'

'I saw my family—my parents, uncles, aunts, Potters, Evans's,' said Rose. 'As far as I know, they're all dead.'

She didn't tell Neville about the other thing she saw in the mirror. It was her and Hermione holding hands, looking cheerful.

Next morning, Rose received a note.

 _The mirror will be moved to a safer location today. I'd appreciate if you didn't go looking for it._

Headmaster Dumbledore

It was then that she realised who sent her the Cloak.

But why would the headmaster send her an Invisibility Cloak that had belonged to her father? Was she _supposed_ to break the rules?

A/N: The reference to people being locked up is inspired by _Trouble_ by "Wanda Ginny Greenleaf" (Great story, I've read it half a dozen times)

The actor who plays Dean Thomas, is the son of the actor (William Russell) who played Ian Chesterton on _Doctor Who_


	3. Part II of Year I

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Three: Part 2 of Year I

After the Christmas Holidays, school resumed, and the pace was as quick as usual. Another thing that had resumed was Quidditch practise. Oliver Wood, the Captain, was a Quidditch nut, and wanted to see the Gryffindor team win the Quidditch Cup for the first time since James Potter attended the school in the 1970s.

\\\/

One day, the Weasley Twins were messing around during practise. 'Stop it!' cried Wood. 'This is the type of behaviour that will lose us the game.'

He then gave the bad news. 'Snape is refereeing the game! Rose, I think that our best bet is for you to catch the Snitch as early as you possibly can, so that Snape can't favour the Hufflepuffs too much.'

\\\/

Ron knew immediately from Rose's look that something was wrong.

'Snape wants to referee the game against Hufflepuff,' answered Rose.

'He'll try to take any opportunity to kill you, Rose,' said Ron. 'Hermione knows that he was trying to kill you before.'

'Ronald, I do not _know_ that Snape was trying to kill Rose,' said Hermione. 'I suppose that someone else may have been cursing the broom, and that Snape was using the counter-curse. But it's extremely dangerous of you to play, Rose. Pretend to be sick or something.'

'You could break a leg,' suggested Ron, not knowing that the phrase had a good luck meaning in the Muggle theatre world.

'I can't,' said Rose. 'If I don't play, the Slytherins will think I'm a coward, plus, Pomfrey is able to fix broken bones in a matter of minutes. I'm definitely going to play. You will just need to be on the lookout.'

Just then, Neville stumbled into the Common Room. 'Malfoy caught me with a Leg-Locking Curse,' said Neville. 'I hit him with a delayed jelly-legs, but couldn't remember the counter for this one.'

Neville's memory had improved as his self-confidence had improved. Being friends with Rose Potter meant that you pushed yourself.

Rose had a Chocolate Frog nearby and gave it to Neville. As soon as he looked at the card, he realised who Nicholas Flamel was. 'Look at this card,' he exclaimed.

It was a Dumbledore card. Rose knew that she'd seen this card before, as a Dumbledore was the first one she'd ever gotten.

" _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling."_

Hermione told them to wait a minute, and dashed off to her dormitory. A minute later, she came down the stairs with a giant book that looked like it weighed 20 kilos.

After a minute, Hermione came back holding the book. She turned it until she found the right page, and then started to read:

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold, and will also produce the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

 _Although there have been unconfirmed reports of Philosopher's Stones over the centuries, the only confirmed known maker of a Philosopher's Stone is Nicolas Flamel, a noted alchemist and opera-lover, who currently resides with his wife Pernelle (658) in his home in Devon. Flamel is 665 years old._

'That must be what Fluffy is guarding!' exclaimed Hermione, but still in a low voice. 'Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone!'

\\\/

The day of the match against Hufflepuff came quickly, and Hermione and Neville were ready for anything. They were on full alert.

Fortunately for everyone involved (except for the Hufflepuffs), Rose caught the Snitch within the first five minutes of the game, after Gryffindor had scored a single goal, giving them a 160-0 victory. It would go into the books as one of the only times a team had won, and their Keeper hadn't made a single save, and also one of the quickest Catches of the Snitch ever.

By the time the game was over, Ron had let himself be goaded into a fight by Malfoy. By the time Neville and Hermione noticed what had happened next to them, Malfoy and Ron had already knocked each other out, and Crabbe and Goyle were standing there looking threatening.

Of course, they looked too stupid to _actually_ be threatening.

\\\/

\\\/

Hermione had looked at her calendar, and noticed that exams were only ten weeks away, so she was encouraging them (bullying them) to study.

'They're ten flipping weeks away for Merlin's sake!' said Ron.

'That's no time at all for Nicolas Flamel!' responded Hermione.

'Yeah, well I'm not 600 years old!'

They were in the library studying one day, when Rose saw a very strange sight. Hagrid had managed to come into the Library. As the ceiling was only 12 feet tall, it was a close squeeze for him. He was rather evasive when they tried to say hello to him.

After he'd left, they looked at the books Hagrid had looked at. They were all about dragons. This worried Rose, who knew that Hagrid had always wanted a dragon.

'I hope that he knows that Dragons are illegal,' she said. 'That being said, I don't think that he cares if they're illegal or not.'

They decided to pay him a visit.

\\\/

'Hagrid, we know that Dumbledore trusts you enough to tell you,' said Rose.

'Well, I do know that McGonagall did something, so did Sprout and Flitwick. Oh, yeah, Quirrell and Snape did something, too,' said the giant. 'Of course Dumbledore added in a bit of something or another, too.'

'Hagrid, can we open the windows? It's like 35 degrees in here!' asked Neville.

'Can't, sorry,' responded Hagrid as he went over to his fireplace.

Rose noticed that there was a large kettle on the fire, and that the kettle contained a very illegal thing. A Very Illegal Thing.

There was a dragon egg in the kettle.

'Hagrid, where did you get that?' she asked him.

'I won it in a game of cards down at the pub,' responded Hagrid.

\\\/

Later on in the Common Room, Rose and the others were discussing the fact that Hagrid somehow got a dragon.

'We should really tell Dumbledore,' said Hermione.

'No, I don't think that is a good idea,' said Ros _e. '_ But we need some way to get rid of it.'

'Doth mine ears hear that you need help disposing of some contraband?' asked the Twins hopefully.

Rose told them the story of Hagrid and his dragon. 'When it hatches, it will be bigger than his house in a week,' she finished.

'We could always owl Charlie,' said one twin to the other.

'The one who works in Romania?' asked Rose. 'Isn't that a bit far?'

'Nah, he's got friends up and down the coast willing to do him a favour,' said a twin.

A couple of days later, they got a reply from Charlie that said to meet a couple of his friends on the Astronomy Tower at 23.00 on Thursday.

'I just hope his "friends" aren't undercover Aurors attempting to make a bust of him or us,' said Neville, though it seemed as though he was mostly joking.

\\\/

On the night that they were to get rid of the dragon, Rose and the others went down to Hagrid's hut under the Invisibility Cloak. Hagrid had put the dragon in a box, and there was a strange sound coming from inside the box.

It sounded suspiciously like a teddy bear getting its head ripped off.

They managed to get the dragon to the right place, and right after they got there, Charlie's friends showed up. It turns out that they were quite a friendly lot, and were not Aurors.

Rose made one mistake, though. After giving the dragon to the Handlers, she'd forgotten the Cloak at the Tower.

\\\/

Soon, McGonagall had caught them.

Softening the blow was the fact that Malfoy had received detention, and twenty points from Slytherin. Unfortunately, then _they_ had to deal with McGonagall.

'I would never have believed it of you,' said McGonagall. 'I have a good idea about what's going on here. You fed Mr Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, and he believed it. Nothing, and I mean, nothing, gives you the right to walk around the school at night. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, and the three of you and Mr Malfoy will receive a detention.'

'Fifty?' asked Neville.

'Each.' said McGonagall.

\\\/

A week later, Rose, Hermione, and Neville all received identical messages. Rose's read:

 _Miss Potter,_

 _Meet Mr Filch in the Main Entrance at 23:00 tonight for your detention._

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

\\\/

That night at 11:00, the Trio and Draco met in the Entrance Hall, where Filch was waiting.

'It's a pity that they let the old punishments die out,' Filch was saying as they walked across the grounds in the direction of Hagrid's house. 'Boy, will I miss the screaming.'

Filch's recollections continued all of the way to Hagrid's hut, right next to the Forest. Rose was rather glad that Dumbledore had gotten rid of the Old Punishments, as they seemed to be quite severe.

'Have you been lecturing them, Filch?' asked Hagrid. He had a crossbow in one of his hands, and Fang was behind him.

'What's it matter to you?' replied Filch, just as nastily. 'Gotta keep your wits about you! You're going into the Forest.'

'Into the Forest?' asked Malfoy. Rose was pleased to see the terrified look on his face. 'I thought that was a joke!'

They walked into the Forest. Soon, Hagrid came across a silvery substance.

'You know what this is?' he asked. No-one answered so he said, 'This here is Unicorn Blood. Something has been hunting them, and we have an injured one. Rose and Neville, you'll be with me. I'm sorry, Hermione, but you'll have to go with Malfoy here.'

'OK, then I get Fang,' said Malfoy forcefully.

'All right, then,' said Hagrid. 'But I got to warn you. He's a right coward.'

\\\/

'You mean, You-Know-Who was in the Forest?' asked Ron the next day when they were discussing the Detention.

'Yes, but he's weak,' replied Rose. 'Right now, he's relying on Unicorn Blood to sustain him.'

'Unicorn _blood?_ ' asked Ron. 'That stuff is bad news, mate. It's a crime against nature to kill a unicorn, and even if you did, the moment it touches your lips, you're cursed or something.'

'That's right,' said Rose. 'One of the centaurs told me that it will keep you alive even if you are seconds away from death, but from the moment it touches your lips, it'll be a cursed life.'

'Why would a person want that?' asked Neville.

'If you needed to bide your time until you can get something better,' Hermione replied in a voice that sounded like she was stating the obvious. 'And we all know what's better, and what is being kept in the school.'

Ron looked as if he'd come to a realisation. This look was so often not on his face, it was quite odd to actually see it. 'Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself,' he said. 'He wants it for You-Know-Who!'

'Say the name, Ron. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' said Rose.

'Well, he deserves a lot of fearing!' muttered Ron, right as Hermione pointed out, 'We have no proof that it is Snape. Even though he's nasty to us, I still learn a lot from him.'

'Ron, he's nasty, but I don't think that he's that nasty,' finished Rose. 'But still, we should keep an eye on him.'

Ron muttered something under his breath that included the words 'Bloody git,' 'Greasy-haired bat,' and other language that Rose was sure that he wouldn't use in front of his mum.

In unison, the girls said, 'Language, Ron!'

\\\/

Rose wasn't sure how she passed her exams that year. First, there was the stress of the exams, and second, there was the worry that Voldemort might come storming through the door any moment.

The exams were quite challenging for a first-year in Rose's opinion. Fortunately, all of it was material that Hermione had pounded into their heads.

Part of the Transfiguration Exam was to transfigure a mouse into a snuff-box, with points given for how pretty the box was, and taken away if it still had whiskers.

For Flitwick, they had to make a pineapple tap-dance, and for Snape, they had to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.

After their last exam, as the three of them and Ron were relaxing on the grounds, Rose thought of something. 'We have to see Hagrid now!'

'What?' asked Neville and Hermione.

'Why didn't I see it before? I mean, how many people carry dragon eggs in their pockets? They're illegal, here!'

They rushed off to see Hagrid. 'Hagrid, the man you won the egg from in the pub. What did he look like?'

'I dunno. He kept his hood up. It's not that unusual at that place.'

'You must've talked?' prompted Hermione.

'Oh, yeah. He needed to know that I could take care of a dragon—I can't remember all of what happened, 'cause he kept buying me drinks. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm it." Take Fluffy for example, all's you need to do is play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.'

'Did you tell that to the man at the pub?' asked Rose, hoping that he hadn't given away how to get past that beast of a dog.

'I don't remember—like I said, he kept buying me drinks,' said Hagrid. 'Now that I think of it, yeah, I probably told him.'

'Thanks for telling us this, Hagrid,' said Neville as they ran off.

'Don't you want any tea?' called Hagrid as they ran towards the school.

\\\/

'We have to let someone know,' said Hermione, so the three went up to Dumbledore's office. The problem was that he wasn't answering his door. Their next choice was Professor McGonagall.

'What are you doing inside on a day like this?' she asked.

'Ma'am!' they said as they skidded into the room. 'We think that someone is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone!'

'I don't know how you know about the Philosopher's Stone,' McGonagall said sternly. 'But I assure you, it is too well protected.'

As they were walking to the Common Room, Rose said, 'We go tonight. Dumbledore's not here to protect it.'

That night, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Rose waited for everyone else to go to bed, and Rose got The Cloak. They met Peeves in the hallway, and Neville had to pretend to be the Bloody Baron to get past (he did a fairly good job, too).

Soon, they were at the third floor. Rose pulled out the flute Hagrid gave him for Christmas, but when they opened Fluffy's Chamber, he was already asleep.

'He's already asleep,' said Ron. Hermione looked around.

'There's a harp that someone enchanted to play,' she pointed out. 'It's making music, so the dog is sleeping.'

They pushed Fluffy's paw off the trapdoor and then, seeing no way down, Neville jumped. Just as he was jumping the music stopped.

'It seems a bit quiet in here,' said Ron, right as a huge eye opened in front of him.

'JUMP!' said Rose, and everyone fell through the hole.

'It's lucky that there's a plant thing here to break the fall,' said Ron.

Both Neville and Hermione were able to quickly identify the 'plant thing'. Neville was in his element, as the plant was very rare and very dangerous.

'It's Devil's Snare!' called Neville. 'Don't resist. Resistance is futile. If you resist, it'll only kill you faster.'

'Oh, I can relax now!' said Ron as he continued to struggle with the plant.

'Shut up!' shouted Hermione, who was quickly losing her cool. 'I'm trying to remember how to kill it.'

'It likes the dark and the damp,' replied Neville. 'So light a fire!'

'There's no wood!' said Hermione, once again losing her head in a crisis.

'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?' bellowed the others. Hermione took out her wand and set fire to the plant, which released them.

As they walked into the next room, Ron was muttering, 'There's no wood' in disbelief. They walked into the next room to find two brooms and a bunch of shiny birds.

'I think that those are keys,' said Hermione. 'We have to find the right one.'

'It's there,' said Rose, pointing at one. She jumped on one of the brooms, which was nowhere near as good as her _Nimbus_ , and was quickly able to catch the key. They jammed it into the keyhole, and entered a room that looked at first like a cemetery.

\\\/

'I don't like this,' muttered Rose.

The lights came up, and Ron pointed out what it was, 'It's a chess board,' he said.

Neville and the girls allowed Ron his ego trip and allowed him to control the game. At various points in the game, Ron would personally capture an enemy piece that was threatening the girls and Neville.

'I have to sacrifice myself,' said Ron. 'It'll be the quickest way. Rose, you'll go to that space over there, and it'll be checkmate.'

'You can't do that Ron!'

'Do you want to stop Snape, or what?' asked Ron as he made his way to the spot on the board. 'Check' he announced.

The opposition Queen turned towards him and started gliding across the board. She then stabbed Ron's horse, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Rose made her move, and announced, 'Checkmate.' The White King dropped its sword in a gesture of surrender.

\\\/

They went on to the next room and found a Mountain Troll, very much like the one that entered the school on Halloween, and had very nearly killed Hermione. Fortunately for them, this Mountain Troll didn't seem to be moving.

'Is it dead?' asked Hermione.

'I think so,' said Rose. 'Let's go on.'

They walked into a room, and flames sprouted on both sides of them. Fortunately, Neville had walked had been a couple of steps behind them, and wasn't caught by the flames.

There was a riddle on the table. At the time, Rose didn't realise how ironic it was that they had to solve a riddle before facing Voldemort.

They quickly figured out the riddle, and found the correct potions. The bottle to go back had just enough liquid for one person, as did the bottle to go forward.

'You two go back and retrieve Ron,' said Rose. 'Take him to hospital, and find Dumbledore and get him here quick, as I don't know long I'll be able to hold Voldemort off if he is in there.

'You are a great witch, Rose,' said Hermione.

'I'm not quite as good as you,' replied Rose.

'You know that you are' Hermione replied. 'But with me, it's all books and cleverness. There are much more important things like friendship and bravery. If you die, then I will go to Hell itself to get you!'

The girls took their potions, and Hermione went back, giving Rose another look, as Rose went forward.

As soon as Rose walked in, she realised that it was Quirrell.

\\\/

Rose had a short fight with Quirrell, who had been carrying around Voldemort on the back of the head, but was ultimately knocked out.

\\\/

When she woke up, she was in hospital. Her vision was blurry, so she reached out and found a bedside table that had her glasses on it. She put on her glasses and realised that she was surrounded by candies and cards.

'Tokens from your admirers, my dear,' said Albus Dumbledore walking in.

'My _admirers,_ Headmaster?'

'What happened the other day is a complete secret,' said Dumbledore. 'So, naturally, the whole school knows.'

'It was Quirrell; he had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head,' said Rose. 'Voldemort's spirit came out of Quirrell after Quirrell disintegrated and attacked me. I nearly died.'

'For a moment, I thought that you had,' said Dumbledore. 'The urgent summons to the Ministry was a hoax, and I was able to get to you just in time.'

'I killed Quirrell,' said Rose.

'No, you didn't,' said Dumbledore. 'Quirrell has been dead a long time. Ever since Voldemort started to possess him, he has been dead. Now, his body is finally dead. You see, when your mother died to save you, she left a mark of protection—completely invisible—her love for you, Rose. That is what destroyed this Quirrellmort, if you'll excuse the term.'

'What about the stone?'

'You did do this properly, didn't you?' chuckled the headmaster. 'The stone has been destroyed.'

'But the Flamels will die,' replied Rose.

'They have enough to set their affairs in order, but they will die,' said Dumbledore.

'Now that the Stone is gone, does that mean Voldemort cannot come back?'

'I'm sorry to say this, but there are much more terrible and evil ways that He can return,' said Dumbledore. 'But you always need to remember your mother's love, the love for your friends, as well. That will help you.'

\\\/

Quicker than Rose would've thought, the school year was over. Neville invited her over to spend time at Longbottom Manor, but Dumbledore insisted that she be returned to her relatives. The school year had gone well.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindor team lost the Quidditch final while Rose was recovering.

'It feels strange to be going home,' said Hermione.

'I'm not going home, not really,' said Rose. 'This year was great, wasn't it, though. Some of the most fun I've had in years.'

'Smuggling Hagrid's dragon certainly would have been a lot more fun if we hadn't gotten caught,' said Hermione. 'And I could've gone a whole lifetime without seeing that Cerberus "Fluffy".'

'Just think, you never had to dodge trolls in primary, did you?' asked Rose.

'Only human bullies,' said Hermione. 'It's really too bad Gryffindor didn't have a backup seeker, or we could've won both cups.'

Before they wanted, the train was back in London. Rose got off the train and saw Mrs Weasley, along with someone who could only be Hermione's mum. Hermione dragged Rose over to them.

'Mum, this is Rose,' she introduced.

'Hi,' said Rose. 'Thank you for the book. I really enjoyed it. Multiple times.'

'Oh, you're welcome,' said Hermione's mum.

Rose turned to Mrs Weasley. 'Thanks for the jumper and the fudge,' she said to her.

'You're welcome,' said the woman. 'Any friend of Ron's is welcome in our house.'

As soon as Mrs Weasley turned her back, Rose looked at Hermione and grimaced a bit. Calling Ron one of their friends was stretching it a bit.

'I see you haven't been killed yet,' said an unpleasant voice. Rose looked around and saw her Uncle Vernon standing there. 'Hurry up, I haven't got all day!'

'Have a good summer, Rose,' said Hermione looking unpleasantly at Uncle Vernon.

'I will,' said Rose. She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'They don't know I'm not allowed to do magic during the summer.'

A/N:


	4. De Eerste Zomer Weg van Zweinstein

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Four: _De Eerste Zomer Weg van Zweinstein_

' _Hurry up, I haven't got all day!'_ _said Uncle Vernon unpleasantly._

' _Have a good summer, Rose,' said Hermione looking unpleasantly at Uncle Vernon._

' _I will,' said Rose. She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'They don't know I'm not allowed to do magic during the summer.'_

Rose Potter's summer was awful. Her aunt and uncle locked her trunk in the Cupboard Under The Stairs, which had been her bedroom until the Hogwarts letters started to come. Unfortunately for the Dursleys, the twins had taught her how to pick locks without using magic, and she had retrieved her belongings.

What made the summer awful was that none of her friends were contacting her, and the Dursleys were attempting to make her as miserable as possible, by making her do an inordinate amount of chores and by not feeding her.

Partway through the summer, Rose found out why she hadn't been receiving her mail. The Dursleys were hosting an important business dinner at their house, and Rose was confined to her room. When she entered her room, she realised that it was not empty. There was a short being in her room with tennis-ball eyes and huge floppy ears.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' asked Rose, figuring that it was more polite to ask _who_ the thing was, rather than _what_ it was.

'I is Dobby, ma'am,' said the creature. 'Dobby-The-House-Elf. I is being here to warn you of horrible things happening this year at Hogwarts.'

'What things?'

'Can't say,' Dobby ground out, although it seemed like he wanted to say more. 'Rose Potter must not be goings back to Hogwarts. Dobby be stopping yous mail.'

'Give me my mail,' said Rose.

'Promise you won't go to Hogwarts,' said Dobby.

'Never,'

'On yous head be it,' said the Elf.

\\\/

In the end, Dobby had dropped a cake on a visitor, which had earned Rose a severe punishment of confinement in her room, with only a tin of cold soup every day, and bars on her window.

In addition, Vernon had beat her to within an inch of her life and tossed her into her room, not caring if she survived or not. Fortunately for Rose, other people had her welfare in mind.

Augusta Longbottom was a severe-looking witch who generally wore a stuffed vulture on her hat—this was an ancient sign of mourning. Her husband had died before Neville was born, and she'd worn the hat since.

When her grandson complained about not getting letters from one of his friends, she decided to investigate. While it was most likely that Miss Potter was simply on holiday somewhere, she didn't want to take that chance when it came to the Dursleys. She had met them at the Potter's wedding, where they'd been forced to come, practically at wand-point. Even with wands pointed at them, the Dursleys were very rude and not the type of people she wanted her family associating with.

She walked up to the Dursleys' front door, and rang the doorbell. She had enough experience in the Muggle world to know to do this.

Yes?' asked Vernon.

'I haven't heard from Rose Potter in quite awhile,' she said. 'I'm Augusta Longbottom, and I wish to check on her well-being.'

'She's not here, goodbye,' said Vernon rudely, attempting to shut the door. Unfortunately for him, despite the fact that Augusta was old, she had lightning-quick reflexes and managed to put her foot in between the door and the doorjam. She then bullied her way into the house.

'Petunia, call 999! A person is breaking and entering,' said Vernon. Augusta pulled out a piece of paper from her bag, and showed it to Vernon. When he looked at it, it claimed that she was with Children and Youth Services.

'I will assume that she is upstairs,' said Augusta. She went up the stairs and noticed a room with locks on the outside of the door. She unlocked and opened the door. 'Rose?' she said as she walked in.

As she opened the door, she smelled the recognisable stench of dried blood, and there were blood spatters on the wall.

'Dursley!' bellowed Augusta. 'What the hell have you done?'

She turned back to Rose, who was laying on the floor in a heap. Fortunately, Augusta could tell that Rose was still breathing, and didn't appear to have a broken neck. Unfortunately, Augusta's knowledge of healing magic was quite limited.

She cast what she knew, and then carried Rose down the stairs. 'You'd better hope that she doesn't die, Dursley,' said Augusta.

'Why would I?'

'Because then, I would kill you myself,' said Augusta. Vernon scoffed. 'Don't think so? Well, my boy was the top agent in the police force. Where do you think he learned it all? Also, do you want to put that statement to the test?'

She Apparated away with Rose. She took Rose to the guest room, where she Floo'd the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

'Please state the nature of the Medical Emergency,' said the answer-Floo.

'This is Augusta Longbottom,' she said. 'I have a patient here at my manor in bad shape.'

'Who's your patient?' asked Poppy, coming on the line.

'Rose Potter,' said Augusta.

'Dumbledore and I will be there shortly,' said Pomfrey.

'Don't waste time, she doesn't have it,' said Augusta.

\\\/

'My God, Poppy, what have I done?' asked Dumbledore when he saw the injuries on Rose's body. It was a good thing that there was a table next to where he was standing, as he nearly fell over. As it was, he managed to regain his balance before sitting in a chair properly. 'Poppy, take pictures of this, and submit it, and your findings to the Muggle Authorities. Then, submit your testimony to our Authorities.'

'Yes, headmaster,' she said.

'Augusta, I must thank you for rescuing her,' said Dumbledore. 'Have you learned why she was not getting any post?'

'She was unconscious when I found her, Albus,' said Augusta. 'Give me an Oath that she will never live there again.'

'I, Albus Dumbledore, swear that Rose will never unwillingly be forced back to the Dursley household,' he swore. 'And may Merlin forgive me for what has already happened.'

Despite being numerous in nature, once Pomfrey got her wand on them, the injuries weren't quite serious enough to warrant a trip to St Mungo's.

Rose woke up a couple of days later, feeling better than she had in ages. She almost felt more powerful.

She was in a room that she didn't recognise. Someone she didn't know walked in.

' _Wo bin ich? Ich erkenne Sie nicht! Wie heissen Sie?_ ' Rose said at a rapid pace.

'I am Augusta Longbottom, and you are at my house,' replied the Longbottom Matriarch in German. 'Neville is my grandson.'

'You're Neville's gran?' asked Rose, still in German.

' _Genau,_ ' said Augusta. 'You have visitors who are quite worried about you.'

'Who are they?' asked Rose, finally switching to English.

'Your Headmaster and Nurse Pomfrey,' said Augusta. 'And you may call me Gran. Once I've taught you about your family, you'd be calling me that anyway.'

'Miss Potter, you gave us quite a scare,' said Dumbledore, walking into the room. 'I've had, um, words, with your former guardians, and they have relinquished custody. I have also pressed charges against them on your behalf. You will never go there again.'

'Your relatives did this?' asked Neville, walking in, behind the Headmaster, who nodded sadly. 'Headmaster, I don't care if I get in trouble for saying this, but she'd better never stay in that house again.'

'I have discussed that matter with your grandmother,' said Dumbledore to Neville, before turning back to Rose. 'I never knew that you spoke German. Nor you, Mme Longbottom.'

'I speak a couple of languages, Sir,' responded Rose. 'I can speak German and Dutch, and I can understand the Elvish language found in _The Lord of the Rings,_ but I can't speak it. Libraries were sanctuaries for me when I was little, so I learned things.'

'I was a young girl during the Grindlewald War,' answered Augusta. 'The Muggles were hiring for the Intelligence Forces for their own War. I wanted to help the War Effort. I very nearly qualified, too, except the War was over before I could be fully qualified. That's how I know so much about Muggles. The Longbottoms have been Blood-Traitors almost as much as the Potters and the Weasleys. My own family, the McCoys, didn't mind my marriage—they were never Sacred 28 material.'

Dumbledore looked interested at the information.

'Have you been receiving any of your post?' asked Dumbledore. 'I know that I've received letters from both Weasley twins, their brother Ron, Miss Granger, and Neville about your lack of response. In fact, I got no fewer than 10 letters from Miss Granger alone.'

Rose told her the story, including about Dobby the House Elf.

'That is odd,' said Gran. 'I've never heard of a house-elf betraying their master's secrets like that.'

'What are house-elves, ma'am,' asked Rose.

'You are really that new to our world?' asked Augusta. 'House elves are beings that live to serve a single family for their whole life, unless they are freed or sold.'

'Are they slaves?'

'It's more of a symbiotic relationship,' said Neville. 'They clean and cook for us, and they get to stay here. They are powered by our magic, so if the Longbottom family were to die out, then the Elves would either die themselves or have to find another family to serve."

'Symbiotic Relationship?' asked Rose. The term sounded familiar to Rose from science classes at primary, but for the life of her, couldn't remember what it meant.

'Two organisms working together to help each other,' stated Neville. 'You see it all the time in plants. A fungus will grow on a tree that will stop the tree from getting other diseases.'

'If you are really that new to our world, then I will have to educate you,' said Mrs Longbottom. 'I happen to be the Dowager Countess, the Dowager Lady Longbottom, and the current Proxy of Longbottom, since my son is incapacitated. Therefore, I know about your station.'

\\\/

The rest of that summer was one of the most educational of Rose's life. Lady Longbottom, who told her to call her gran, taught Rose about what would be expected of her later in life.

A couple of weeks before term started, they travelled to Diagon Alley to pick up their books. Unfortunately, it was the same day that the new Defence Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, decided to have a book signing.

Once they got to Diagon Alley, they met up with Hermione and the Weasleys—including the youngest Weasley, Ginny, and the children did their shopping until it was time to get their books. As they were approaching the bookshop, there was a large queue. At that point, they noticed the sign.

 _Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography_ Magical Me _today 12:30-16:30_

'Merlin's beard,' exclaimed Hermione. 'He's written nearly the entire book-list!'

A photographer pushed past Ginny, so she yelled, 'You could say sorry' at him. This caused Lockhart to look at the crowd from his podium. It was at this point he noticed Ginny, or more specifically, who was standing next to her.

'Rose Potter?' he asked, as the rude _Daily Prophet_ photographer manhandled Rose to where she was standing next to Lockhart.

'When Miss Potter entered this shop today, she was going to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me,_ currently in its 25th printing. She had no idea that besides getting my entire collection of books (free of charge for the Saviour of the World), she was going to get the real _Magical Me_. That's right, witches and wizards! This September, I will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Rose wanted to vomit. It was clear to her that the writer was more interested in publicity. That was something that Rose had never been able to really understand.

\\\/

After Rose (quite unwillingly) had his photo taken with Lockhart, Malfoy taunted Hermione and Rose, causing Ginny to step in.

'Are you really letting a Blood-Traitor talk for you?' asked Draco. 'I thought the Potters used to be pure-blood, until your father sullied his line with a Muggle. And you, associating with Mudbloods and Weasleys—not a good combination.'

'Now, now, Draco' said a man, who walked up to Draco, and put his ornate ornamental cane on the boy's shoulder.

Rose could immediately tell who this man was, as he looked like a larger version of Draco. Her hypothesis was confirmed when Ginny's father next to Ron and said in a very cool voice, 'Lucius.'

'Arthur' sneered Lucius Malfoy. 'I hear that it's a rather busy time at the Ministry. Extra raids. I do hope that they pay you overtime...'

Lucius took a book from a cauldron near Ginny. 'Obviously not' he said as he pushed the cauldron over, and started to fight with Arthur. The fight was only ended when Hagrid pried the two men apart.

'You should have ignored him, Arthur,' said Hagrid. 'They're all rotten to the core, the whole family.'

Meanwhile, Molly was beside herself with rage, 'Getting into a fight in Diagon Alley? Oh, what Lockhart must think of us now! This is a fine example to set for your children, Arthur!'

One of the Twins spoke up, 'Lockhart loved it. He was trying to get the reporter to include it in the story. 'Two Men Brawl over Lockhart Books'.'

\\\/

Another thing that they had to do in Diagon Alley was to get Neville a new wand. He'd impressed his Gran during the school year, and Dumbledore had convinced her that the wand he'd been using—his father's wand—would not be suitable for him. It was a 13" long, cherry wood wand with a unicorn hair core.

For some reason, the Ministry couldn't detect Magic-use from the underage witch and wizard at the Longbottom Manor, as Gran Longbottom gave Rose and Neville the chance to practise their magic, and for Neville to get used to his new wand.

\\\/

Soon, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Due to the possible threat of the house-elf, Gran Apparated Rose directly onto the Platform.

Rose found herself a compartment with Neville, and then a couple of minutes later, a blond haired girl, who seemed to be in her own world, walked in with Hermione. A couple of minutes later, Rose could see the Weasleys come onto the platform, although, curiously, Ron was missing.

'This is Luna Lovegood,' said Hermione. 'Apparently, she lives close to the Weasleys.'

'Hello, Luna,' said Rose. 'Are you just starting this year?'

'Yes,' said Luna in an airy voice. 'It's nice to meet you Rose Potter.'

'Which house do you think that you will be in?' asked Rose.

'My dad was in Ravenclaw, but he was teased horribly,' Luna replied. 'Mum was in Gryffindor and liked it. I think that I will succeed more in Gryffindor.'

\\\/

Soon, they were at Hogwarts. Ginny, who had joined them in the compartment, and Luna went off with the other first years, and Rose, Neville, and Hermione joined the other students taking the horseless carriages.

Rose remembered her first time coming to Hogwarts, and was sure that Ginny and Luna were in for a treat.

Neither Filch nor Snape were at the High Table when Rose walked into the Great Hall, and Rose felt some sympathy for whomever felt their wrath. She noticed that Ron still wasn't there.

During the sorting, both Luna and Ginny (announced as 'Weasley, Ginevra') got their wishes and were sorted into Gryffindor.

After the Feast, Rose went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she learnt why Ron had been missing. Apparently, the Barrier at the Platform had closed early, and Ron hadn't been able to get through.

Ron, being the "genius" he was, decided to drive the Weasley car to school. Apparently, Mr Weasley had outfitted it with some extra features, like bigger-on-the-inside, flight mode, and an Invisibility Booster.

While Ron used the Flight Mode, he failed to turn on the Invisibility Booster, which meant that quite a number of Muggles had seen a flying car. His day went from bad to worse when he managed to crash the car into a violent tree on the school grounds.

His day went from worse to worst when he was caught by Filch, handed over to Snape, who then turned him over to McGonagall, who'd removed 50 points from Gryffindor, and gave him a week of detentions.

A/N: There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Edited for mistakes on 26 June 2016. Thanks to Kitten Arina for noticing the mistake


	5. Das Mysterium der Versteinerungen, I

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter _Five:_ _Zweites Jahr:_ _Das Mysterium der Versteinerungen_ _,_ _Erste_ _r_ _Teil_

During breakfast of the first day of classes, Ron got a Howler, a letter that magically amplified the sender's voice and shouted at the recipient, for stealing the car. As embarrassed as he was, Mrs Weasley then congratulated Ginny and Luna for making Gryffindor.

It was during this meal that Ron realised that his wand wasn't working properly, as it had snapped almost in half during the crash. He didn't want to write home to get a new one, though, as he was afraid he'd just get another Howler back.

Ron put Spellotape on his wand to try and stabilise it. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

\\\/

Their first class of the year was Herbology. Unusually, Professor Sprout was not in her usual place until right before the class started. Rose noticed that she was walking back from the Whomping Willow with Professor Lockhart. Sprout looked thoroughly disgruntled, especially considering the fact that she was the Head of Hufflepuff House, the people who like everyone and are loyal.

'Hello, there,' the blond professor with perfect teeth said. 'I was just showing Professor Sprout how to deal with a Whomping Willow. I came across one during my travels once—for details see my collected works.'

'Greenhouse Three, everyone,' Sprout said in a frustrated voice. As soon as Lockhart was out of hearing range, Rose could tell that Sprout was muttering something under her breath about Lockhart. It was definitely not language that one would use in front of Gran Longbottom.

'Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes,' said the Professor. 'Can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake?'

\\\/

The first class that Rose had with Professor Lockhart was right after lunch, and from the start, she knew that something was wrong with him. First, the whole room was covered with portraits of him, all smiling.

Lockhart went to the front of the room and announced, 'Meet your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Arts Defence League; five-time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award.'

The class went downhill from there.

'Now, I'd like to give you a little test to see what you've learned,' said the professor, whom Rose was beginning to doubt had any teaching credentials (if the Wizarding World even had such things).

It wasn't just a test, but it was a test written in ten double-sided pages of small text. Ordinarily, Rose could've forgiven this, seeing as Hermione usually wrote that much for her essays. But the questions on the test were ridiculous. They weren't about Dark Creatures or Curses, they were questions like, 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?' or 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest ambition?'

'I'm really surprised,' said Lockhart after collecting the 'tests'. 'I expected more of you to actually read my books. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! I must ask you not to scream, as it might provoke them!'

Lockhart removed the cloth from top of a cage on his desk. Inside the cage were human-looking animals that were electric blue and about 8 inches high, with voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing.

'Freshly caught Cornish Pixies,' he announced to the class as he opened the door to the cage. The pixies flew out and started causing havoc throughout the room.

After a minute, he tried to use a spell to stop the things, but the spell failed, and the pixies through his wand out of the window.

'I'll just let you clean up, then,' he said as he fled the room.

\\\/

'I really don't think he knows as much as he claims,' admitted Hermione. 'You just don't do that type of thing with Cornish Pixies.'

\\\/

The first weekend of term, Rose got woken up by a cannon-blast charm. She went down to the Common Room to see what was the matter, and found Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, waiting for them.

'What is it?' asked the various members of the team.

'Quidditch practise,' he said cheerfully.

Rose went back up to her Dormitory and got her Quidditch robes and her Nimbus 2000, and came back downstairs. Wood led them to the Dressing Rooms, where he pulled out various diagrams of the Quidditch field.

Three hours later, they headed out onto the field to start practise.

'Are you finished?' asked Hermione.

'No, we haven't even started yet,' said Rose, yawning. 'Wood wanted to go over some diagrams first.'

'For three hours?!'

Rose nodded.

They'd just gotten into practise formation when Oliver Wood noticed people walking onto the field.

'The Slytherins are here!' he exclaimed as he landed. 'Flint, I booked the pitch specially. You can clear off now!'

Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, who looked as though he had some troll blood in him, came over and said, 'Plenty of room for all of us, Wood.'

'Fat chance,' said Wood. 'But I booked it!'

'And I have a note,' said Flint, taking a note from his pocket. ' _I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'_ he read.

'You've a new Seeker? Who?' asked Wood.

The Slytherin's new Seeker came out from the group. It was Rose's arch-rival, Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy?' asked Rose, sneering almost as badly as he had.

'Yes,' said Malfoy. 'And I'm not the only new thing around here.'

The Slytherins turned their brooms around so that _Nimbus 2001_ was visible on the side of each of the brooms.

'I believe that it outstrips the 2000 by a considerable margin,' said Draco. 'And sweeps the board with the Cleansweep series, if you'll excuse the pun.'

 _It was quite clever,_ thought Rose. _I didn't even know that he knew what a 'pun' was._

Hermione and Neville, who'd been watching from the stands, came over.

'At least nobody had to buy their way onto the Gryffindor team,' said Hermione. 'They got in on pure talent.'

'No body asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood,' said Draco. By this point, Ron had come over as well.

'You'll pay for that Malfoy!' he shouted. 'Eat slugs!'

The spell backfired, and hit Ron in the stomach, and a second later, Ron belched up a slug, and then another. The whole Slytherin team was paralysed with laughter, and Malfoy was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

They went to Hagrid's until it was done.

\\\/

Over the next couple of weeks, Rose aimed to avoid two people. The first was Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor first-year who attempted to follow her around like a crazed _paparazzo._ Rose thought that he may have a crush on her.

The other person she was trying to avoid was, of course, Professor Lockhart. He kept trying to give her useless advice, and seemed not to have gotten the memo that Rose was more famous than he was.

\\\/

A couple of days before Halloween, the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, known to many as Nearly-Headless Nick, invited Rose and Hermione to his Death-Day Party, which would be held in the dungeons.

Rose really hated to disappoint the ghost, so she agreed to go.

'Great!' said Nick. 'There are ghosts coming from all over England! It's my 500th death-day.'

So, that Halloween, they had a large lunch, and then headed down to the dungeons at the appropriate time. It was like Nick said: there were ghosts from all over.

A ghost from the castle, Moaning Myrtle, even made an appearance, but floated off when Peeves, the poltergeist, did what he did best, that is create chaos.

There was a table with 'food' on it, but when they went to see what was there, discovered that most of it had been left to rot for a couple of weeks. According to one of the ghosts, ghosts could 'almost' taste it.

It didn't take Rose and Hermione long to decide that they'd made enough of an appearance, and leave. On their way up to the Common Room or the Kitchen, Rose heard a voice.

When they got to the second floor, a cat was hanging by its tail near an abandoned bathroom that was haunted by a ghost named Myrtle. Neither immediately noticed the writing on the wall.

However, as things tend to happen around Rose, they soon noticed the writing when Malfoy read the writing. _'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware._ ' said Malfoy's unpleasant voice. Malfoy then decided to put his two Knuts in. 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'

\\\/

After being severely questioned by the Caretaker and the Headmaster, Hermione and Rose were allowed to go. That was when they learnt that Filch was something called a 'Squib'.

When they mentioned it to Neville later, he said, 'A Squib is a person born into a Wizarding family that hasn't any magical powers. Most people think it's funny, especially because Filch is one, but most are thrown out of their families and sent to the Muggle world. My family thought I was a Squib for a long time.'

\\\/

The next couple of weeks, Filch took vindictiveness to a new level. Some students he tried to put in detention for dripping mud. Another couple he tried to dock points and give detention for 'breathing loudly'.

'He's getting to be almost as bad as Snape,' commented Rose one day.

'I wonder who the heir is,' said Ron. 'I'd like to give them a medal for petrifying that damned cat.'

'It's not Malfoy,' said Hermione, before Ron could say his usual bit. 'According to what Binns said, the last major search for the Chamber of Secrets was fifty years ago. That probably means that the Heir was at school then. Neither Lucius nor his father were at Hogwarts during that time period.'

'Does Hogwarts have school yearbooks?' asked Rose.

'Yeah, they're in the library,' said Neville.

\\\/

'I was looking for the books from about 1942, when I came across a slightly newer one,' said Hermione.

'What year?' asked Rose.

'Class of '78,' replied Hermione. 'I found something you might want to see. Look at the Class of 1978. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and _Severus Snape.'_

'Maybe that's why Snape hates me,' said Rose. 'My father was mean to him.'

She then turned to 'E' names. 'My mum was in the same year as Snape,' she said. 'There's another emotion under all the hate. Maybe Snape fancied mum!'

'And seeing her face everyday with his tormentor's eyes just adds to the hate,' said Hermione.

\\\/

Soon, it was the Saturday of the Quidditch game, Gryffindor v Slytherin. Rose woke up early that day, and lay in bed a while thinking about the match.

 _The Slytherins have supposedly better brooms,_ thought Rose. _But we have better players._

By the time the game rolled around at 11:00, it was a muggy sort of day that suggested there might be thunderstorms later.

The teams flew out onto the field to thunderous applause, and Madam Hooch started the match, futilely telling the Captains that she wanted a 'nice, clean, game.' As Malfoy was taunting her, Rose had to spin in order to get out of the way of a Bludger that had rocketed towards her. George came over and hit the Bludger towards Malfoy, who managed to fly to the other side of the stadium in less than 10 seconds.

Wood wasn't having a good day, either. The score was 60-nil to Slytherin.

Just as Rose was diving towards the Snitch, the Bludger came back. Fred hit it away, but it kept boomeranging back to Rose. Fred signalled to Wood that they needed Time-Out.

'That's a rogue Bludger,' said Fred. 'We need to ask for an inquiry!'

'If we do that, we forfeit the match,' said Rose. 'Let me deal with this Bludger.'

Wood reluctantly called time-in, and Hooch restarted the game.

'Are you training for the ballet, Potter? I heard the Mudbloods in Russia have a decent one you can try out for,' Malfoy called. 'Not that I'd know anything about Mudbloods.'

It was then that Rose spotted it. She looked, and saw that Malfoy hadn't seen the Snitch yet, and it was right behind his left—

WHAM. She'd stayed in one spot too long, and the Bludger hit her elbow, breaking her arm. Above the pain, she took off, almost directly at Malfoy. She was grasping the broom with only her legs now, she reached out, and caught the Snitch.

She could feel the pain now, and headed towards the ground. Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart was coming over.

'Oh, no, not you,' said Rose.

'No need to worry, I can fix it,' said the idiot professor.

'I'd rather go to the Nurse,' said Rose.

'Nonsense,' said Lockhart. 'You don't know what you are saying.' He performed a charm on Rose's arm.

The arm flopped over. 'Your arm isn't broken any longer,' said Lockhart.

'There's no bones there!' said someone else.

'Well, that can happen sometimes,' said Lockhart. 'Take her to the Medical Wing.'

\\\/

That night, Rose had some of the worst pain of her life so far, as Pomfrey had to regrow the bones in her arm with something called 'Skele-Gro'. It tasted horrid, and apparently pain medications interfered with it.

During the middle of the night, Rose woke up to find Dobby on her bed.

The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Rose through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.

'Rose Potter came back to school,' she whispered miserably. 'Dobby warned and warned Rose Potter. Ah ma'am, why didn't you heed Dobby?'

Rose looked at what Dobby was wearing. His filthy pillowcase would have never passed muster in the Longbottom household. 'Why do you wear that...thing, Dobby?'

'This?' asked Dobby, pointing to the filthy pillowcase he wore. 'It is the mark of the house-elf's enslavement, ma'am. Dobby is only being freed if Dobby's masters present Dobby with clothes, ma'am. They don't even pass me a sock, ma'am.'

'The Longbottom's elves are much better treated,' said Rose. 'They wear uniforms, which are different than clothes, and are never punished in horrid ways like you seem to be.'

'I know,' said Dobby. 'Dobby's mother Izzy was working for the Longbottoms. Unfortunately, Dobby was given to the Malfoys.'

His eyes bulged even more than usual, and he said, 'Rose Potter must go home! Dobby thought that Dobby's Bludger would make her go home!'

'Your Bludger?' said Rose, anger rising once more. 'What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?'

'Not kill you, ma'am, never kill you!' said Dobby, shocked. 'Dobby wants to save Rose Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Rose Potter hurt enough to be sent home!'

'Oh, is that all?' said Rose angrily. 'I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?'

'Ah, if Rose Potter only knew!' Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. 'House-elves like Dobby were treated like vermin during the rise of You-Know-Who. Some still are. But now that the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened, Rose Potter must go home!'

'So there is a Chamber of Secrets?' Rose whispered. 'And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!'

She seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. 'But I'm not Muggle-born — how can I be in danger from the Chamber?'

'Ah, ma'am, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby,' stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. 'Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Rose Potter must not be here when they happen — go home, Rose Potter, go home. Rose Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous —'

'Who is it, Dobby?' Rose said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. 'Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?'

'Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!' squealed the elf. 'Go home, Rose Potter, go home!'

'I'm not going anywhere!' said Rose fiercely. 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened —'

'Rose Potter risks her own life for her friends!' moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. 'So noble! So valiant! But she must save herself, he must, Rose Potter must not —'

Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Rose heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

'Dobby must go!' breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Rose's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. She slumped back into bed, pretending to be asleep, her eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

\\\/

The sound was Dumbledore bringing in a body that looked like a statue. Half-a-second later, McGonagall appeared.

'Please state the nature of the medical emergency,' said Madam Pomfrey, coming out of her office. She spied the body on the bed. 'What happened?' she asked.

'Another attack has occurred,' said the Headmaster. 'The boy was petrified. It was a good thing that Professors McGonagall and myself found him there. I was going down to the Kitchen for a cup of Hot Chocolate, when Minerva found him.'

'There were grapes next to the body,' commented McGonagall. 'I think that he was coming to see Potter.'

'He also had his camera at his face, as if he were taking a picture, when we found him,' said the Headmaster. 'That accounts for the odd positioning of his hands.'

Rose looked at the bed, and was able to identify who the petrified person was. It was the stalker _paparazzo_ , Colin Creevey, whose arms were stuck in the position of holding a camera.

'I wonder if he managed to get a picture of his attacker?' wondered Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore didn't answer, but instead opened the film compartment of the camera. A jet of steam issued from the camera, and Rose caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

'It melted,' exclaimed McGonagall. 'What does that mean, Albus?'

'It means that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again.'

\\\/

'Just as I suspected,' said Hermione when Rose related the story the next day after being released from hospital. 'I knew that Binns was trying to cover something up.'

'Or maybe Binns' mind is so limited that he doesn't remember,' said Neville. 'Maybe it hadn't been opened for 900 years, so Binns didn't know about it.'

\\\/

A couple of weeks before the Christmas holiday, a sign went up in the Common Rooms stating that a Duelling Club would be started.

'I wonder who will be the professor for it?' asked Hermione the day the Duelling Club was to start. 'I've heard that Professor Flitwick was Duelling Champion 10 years in a row when he was younger.'

'Really, I could care less who it is,' said Rose. 'As long as it's not...'

She trailed off, because the exact person she hoped not to see was there.

'Can you all hear me?' asked the annoying voice of the Defence Against the Dark Arts 'Professor' Gilderoy Lockhart. 'Can you all see me? We are hear to teach you youngsters some of the basics of Duelling. For details of my previous duels, see my collected works.'

'To begin tonight,' said Flitwick in his squeaky voice. 'We will have a demonstration between two uh...'experienced' duellers, myself and Mr Lockhart, after which, the winner will duel with Professor Snape.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sinestra, and Sprout watching. McGonagall and some of the other teachers looked as if they were really hoping that Lockhart would make a fool of himself, or Flitwick would seriously injure him, or preferably, both.

Rose hoped that Lockhart did something completely stupid, and she was right. The Flitwick v Lockhart duel was over in mere moments. Despite being over 80 years old, Flitwick was still a fast dueller, and managed to disarm Lockhart in five seconds flat. The duel with between Snape and Flitwick was much better from Rose's point of view.

Snape and Flitwick were circling each other, like predators trying to size up their rival. Every so often, they would throw a spell at each other (non-verbally, Rose noticed). They both moved to avoid the curses. Then, all of a sudden, the curses started to fly. Flitwick was jumping all over the place, cursing Snape, and Snape was avoiding almost all of the curses.

At the end of the fight, Flitwick managed to hit Severus with a Stunner at _his_ eye level. Unfortunately for Snape, Flitwick's eye level was at a place that caused every male in the room to groan in imagined pain as Snape crumpled to the floor.

The cheering for Flitwick was outstanding. After a minute, Snape got up, shook Flitwick's hand for a good duel, and went to see Madam Pomfrey. He was moaning the whole way.

\\\/

The next Duelling lesson was less show-off, and more teaching. Lockhart, Snape, and Flitwick decided to teach the class the Disarming Charm, so that they could block unfriendly spells.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

'As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,' Lockhart told the silent crowd. 'On the count of three, we will cast our first spells.'

'One — two — three —'

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: ' _Expelliarmus_!' There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Most of the class cheered. The Slytherins cheered for Snape's victory over Lockhart, the others cheered for Lockhart's defeat.

\\\/

A couple of days later, Rose was walking back from the library when she came across another attack—a double attack. Justin Finch-Fletchly, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff, and Nearly-Headless Nick had both been attacked.

 _What can do that to a ghost?_ Rose thought to herself. Just then, McGonagall came down the hall. 'Potter, this is out of my hands,' she said, and directed some students to remove the body, and to do something with Nick who, instead of being transparent, was nearly completely black.

She bade Rose to come with her, and they went to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore quickly cleared her of any wrongdoing, as she'd been in the library not five minutes before. Rose also met Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. Unfortunately, it was a burning day—that is the day when a phoenix burns and is reborn.

'Phoenixes are very handsome most of the time,' explained Dumbledore. 'They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets. Although, I must say that a bird like Fawkes probably considers me to be _his_ pet.'

He and Rose chuckled at this. Rose was sure that if Fawkes wasn't in his newborn stage, that he would have made some type of acknowledgement of Dumbledore's statement.

\\\/

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Rose was woken very early by Hermione, who had gifts in her hands. 'Let's wake up Ron and Neville,' suggested Hermione.

Most of the school had gone home for the winter holidays. 'Can we even go up to his dormitories?' asked Rose.

'Of course we can,' said Hermione. 'It seems that the Founders trusted girls a lot more than boys, so we can go up their staircase, but they can't come up ours.'

Rose brought her presents down to the Common Room, and started to open them. Hagrid sent her some fudge (which needed to be softened by the fire); Ron had given her _Flying with the Cannons_ , a book about his favourite team; Hermione had bought her an eagle-feather quill (top of the line); the Weasleys had sent a jumper and a plum cake; Hermione's parents sent some books; Neville and Gran bought her a book about plants ( _The One Book to Rule them All: Plant of the Wizarding World Edition_ ).

Rose had a very relaxing Christmas that year. The monster seemed to have stopped its attacks for now.

A/N:

 **Re-uploaded on 20 June 2016, after numerous edits (where my copying of my previous works and of _Chamber of Secrets_ showed through).**

 **Thanks to 'DuffJessica' for pointing it out.**

There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.


	6. Das Mysterium der Versteinerungen, II

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Six _:_ _Zweites Jahr:_ _Das Mysterium der Versteinerungen_ _,_ _Zweiter Teil_

When school resumed, there were no further attacks until after Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, Lockhart seemed to think that the school needed something to cheer it up, so he decorated the Great Hall. The walls were all covered with large, lurid, pink flowers, and heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling (today, clear skies above). Rose wanted to vomit at how saccharine the whole thing was.

She looked up at the High Table, where McGonagall and Snape both looked stony-faced. Lockhart, on the other hand, was wearing bright pink robes, something that not even the Headmaster would wear.

Lockhart had also set up roving Dwarfs, who would deliver Valentine's messages to the recipient. They were wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

He also suggested that the students learn from Snape how to 'whip up a love potion,' and learn Entrancing Enchantments from Flitwick. Both looked like they wanted to rip open his body and force-feed him his own intestines, and then hang, draw and quarter him, and after that, force-feed poison to the person that asked.

\\\/

Hermione and Rose heard a large bang from the floor above one day, and went up to investigate.

'Here to throw something at me?' asked Moaning Myrtle.

'Of course not,' said Rose. She picked up a book on the floor. It was a diary inscribed with the name Tm Riddle.

The diary was completely blank, though. It had the mark of a variety store on Vauxhall Rd, London from the 1940s.

'It's too bad that the diary is blank, though,' said Hermione. 'Maybe the writer knew who opened the Chamber of Secrets the last time.'

\\\/

When Rose finally wrote in the diary, it wrote back. It then showed her the owner's 'capture' of the 'Monster of the Chamber,' which Rose disbelieved. Firstly, acromantula don't speak Parseltongue. Second, Hagrid was a half-blood.

A few days later, Rose came back to her room to find that the whole place was ransacked.

The only thing missing was the diary.

\\\/

As they neared the Easter holidays, they were assigned to figure out which electives they were going to take for OWL classes. Obviously, they had to stick with the core classes they had been taking, but could add Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, or Muggle Studies.

Hermione wanted to take all of them, but Rose pointed out that would be completely impractical. 'I haven't heard good things about the Muggle Studies class,' said Rose. 'And there is no science behind Divination. Either you have the Gift of divination or you don't. I think you'd end up dropping the class within the first year.'

'So what are you taking?'

'Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes,' answered Rose.

Hermione quickly signed up for those classes.

\\\/

The day of the second Quidditch game of the season, Rose heard something in the walls. The voice was talking about killing. She mentioned this to Hermione, who got a look of realisation on her face.

'I think I know what it is!' said Hermione. 'I have to go to the library!'

Rose went down to the Quidditch Pitch, and was just about to fly out with the team when Professor McGonagall came to stop the game. She was carrying a megaphone.

'Attention!' she called over the megaphone. 'This match has been cancelled. All students will make their way _directly_ to their Common Rooms. The Heads of House will provide more information at that time.'

She put down the megaphone. 'Miss Potter, you'd better come with me.' She spotted Neville and Ron in the stands, and motioned for them to join her.

She led them to the infirmary. 'This will be a bit of a shock,' said McGonagall, gentler than Rose had ever heard her voice before. 'There has been another attack: a double attack.'

 _This is not good,_ thought Rose, as McGonagall opened the door, and it wasn't. Laying on one of the beds was Hermione.

'No!' yelled Rose, as she nearly fell to her knees in shock. It was only the combined efforts of Ron and Neville that caused her to remain upright.

'She was found with this,' said McGonagall, holding up a mirror. 'Does this mean anything to you?'

They shook their heads. 'I'm sorry, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, I truly am,' said McGonagall. 'I have to escort you to Gryffindor Tower. I need to address the students.'

After McGonagall explained the new rules, Rose said, 'If I find out who is behind these attacks, I will personally hunt them down and kill them. With my bare hands, if necessary.'

Her voice was like ice. There was no Miss Nice Girl there. She was out for blood.

\\\/

'We need to investigate Hagrid,' Rose said to Neville.

'With your Cloak?' asked Neville.

'Yep.'

They got under the cloak and walked to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door. Hagrid answered the door with a drawn cross-bow.

'Oh, it's you,' said Hagrid. 'What do you want?'

Hagrid seemed to be all out of sorts, not making the tea properly. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked in the door.

'Bad business, Hagrid,' said Fudge in rather clipped tones. 'Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act.'

'I never,' said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. 'You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —'

'I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence,' said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

'Look, Albus,' said Fudge, uncomfortably. 'Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something — the school governors have been in touch —'

'Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest,' said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Rose had never seen before.

'Look at it from my point of view,' said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. 'I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —'

'Take me?' said Hagrid, who was trembling. 'Take me where?'

'For a short stretch only,' said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. 'Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —'

'Not Azkaban?' croaked Hagrid.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.

Dumbledore answered it. It was Rose's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl. _Good dog,_ thought Rose.

'Already here, Fudge,' he said approvingly. 'Good, good…'

'What are you doing here?' asked Hagrid furiously. 'Get out of my house!'

'My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?' said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. 'I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here.'

'And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?' said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

'Dreadful thing, Dumbledore,' said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, 'but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school.'

'Oh, now, see here, Lucius,' said Fudge, looking alarmed, 'Dumbledore suspended — no, no — last thing we want just now.'

'The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge,' said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. 'And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —'

'See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them,' said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, 'I mean to say, who can?'

'That remains to be seen,' said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. 'But as all twelve of us have voted —'

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

'And how many did you have to threaten and blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?' he roared.

'Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid,' said Mr. Malfoy. 'I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all.'

'You can't take Dumbledore!' yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boar-hound cower and whimper in his basket. 'Take him away, and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! There'll be killings next!'

'Calm yourself, Hagrid,' said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

'If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —'

'But —' stuttered Fudge.

'No!' growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.

'However,' said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, 'you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.'

For a second, Rose was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where she and Neville were hidden.

'Admirable sentiments,' said Malfoy, bowing. 'We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — killings.'

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, 'If anyone wanted to find out anything, all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. That will lead you right. That's all I'm saying.'

Fudge stared at him in amazement.

'All right, I'm coming, said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, 'And someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm away.'

The door banged shut and Neville pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

'We're in trouble now,' Neville said hoarsely. 'No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone.'

Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.

\\\/

Rose and Neville decided to follow up on Hagrid's suggestion, and went into the forest under the invisibility cloak. They followed the spiders, like Hagrid said, and were soon deep into the forest. They came across a spider that looked to be the size of a city bus.

'Hagrid? Is that you?' asked the Acromantula.

'We're friends of Hagrid's,' responded Rose.

\\\/

In the end, they found that the spider was not the Monster of the Chamber, and that the actual Monster was sort of a You-Know-Who for the spiders. They refused to speak its name. They also learned that the last time the Chamber was opened a girl died.

Then, once everything was explained, the damned things tried to eat Rose and Neville. It was only the intervention of the former Weasley car that saved them. It had gone wild during its time in the Forest, probably due to the amount of magic in the air.

\\\/

There had been rumours all year of girls losing parts of their memories around Lockhart, but he attempted to lure in Rose.

'Confundus,' he said. 'You will follow me into the room and take off your clothes.'

Fortunately, Rose was able to use the Disarming Curse on him (which was sort of ironic, as he'd taught her that spell), and had gone to the Headmaster.

When McGonagall returned with an entourage of teachers, they found that Lockhart was having sexual relations with a student, and blasted him. When the Aurors came to pick him up, he was in serious condition, having taken multiple Stunners and other curses. At his trial, it came out that he'd attempted the same on most of the girls at Hogwarts, and that his books were more fiction than fact.

In fact, he'd never even done any of the things in his books. He'd simply tracked down the people who had actually done them, interviewed them, and wiped their memories of their heroic deeds. It took all of five minutes for the Wizengamot to convict him on literally a laundry list of charges.

\\\/

Rose was getting good at sneaking into the Hospital Wing at night to be with Hermione. She'd heard that sometimes when people are in comas in the Muggle world, they can hear when people talk to them.

One day, she begged off from Lockhart (who was leading them to History of Magic, quite possibly the only more worthless class than his own), and went to the Hospital Wing, where she noticed something in Hermione's hand.

It was a crumpled bit of paper. She looked at it, and immediately left for the Gryffindor Common Room. She showed Neville and Ron. It was a page from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

" _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

'Hermione is a genius,' said Rose. 'She's figured out that the Monster is a basilisk.'

'But nobody has died,' said Neville.

'Nobody saw it directly,' said Rose. 'The cat saw the reflection, _paparazzo_ saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nick, Nick can't die again, he's already dead, and Hermione and that prefect saw it in the mirrors.'

'How's it been getting around?'

'The pipes,' said Rose. 'I've been hearing voices all year. It's been using the plumbing.'

'Where's the entrance, though?' asked Ron.

'What if the victim of the Basilisk never left the school?' asked Rose. 'There is one ghost who haunts a toilet: Moaning Myrtle.'

'We should tell McGonagall,' said Ron, in a moment of brilliance. They went into the staff room, and were waiting for the Bell for Break, when the teachers started filing in to the Staff Room.

'All students return to your dormitories at once,' came McGonagall's voice over the Tannoy. 'All teachers and staff to the staff room.'

'It has happened,' said Professor McGonagall when she arrived. 'A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself.'

'How can you be sure?' asked Professor Snape.

'We have a message from the Heir,' said McGonagall. 'He left a message under the first one: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ '

'Who is it?'

'Ginny Weasley,' said Professor McGonagall. 'With this, the school will be closed down. Filus, alert the Driver that we may need the _Express_ as early as tomorrow.'

'Yes, ma'am' said the diminutive professor.

\\\/

This was Rose's cue. She went to Moaning Myrtle's WC, and asked her a couple of questions.

'How did you die?' asked Rose.

'I was sitting on this toilet here, crying, because Hornby was making fun of me,' said Myrtle, delighted in the misery of her own death. 'Then I heard someone else come in. It was a boy, and he made some funny sounds. I opened my stall to tell him to go away, I saw two large yellow eyes, and I died!'

'Where were the eyes, Myrtle?'

'Over that way,' she pointed.

Rose went over where Myrtle had indicated, and sure enough, there were snakes on the tap.

' _Open,'_ hissed Rose, and the sink began to move, out of sight, exposing a large pipe, that was wide enough for someone to slide into.

Rose jumped in, and after a minute fell out into a damp floor of a dark stone tunnel. It was large enough for her to stand in. Rose thought that she must be at least a couple of kilometres below the school. She went through to the next chamber. It was full of animal skeletons, probably what the basilisk had eaten for the past thousand years. It was then that she saw something that really made her rethink whether or not this was a good idea.

She saw a shed snakeskin that was over 20 metres long. But Rose realised that she had to save her friend. She went a little farther, and came to a door with snake sculptures around it.

' _Open_ ' she hissed again, and the door cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Rose, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

\\\/

She walked inside, and looked around. It was a fairly large Chamber, that you could probably fit the whole of Number 4 in. Fifty metres in front of Rose was a shocking sight. Ginny Weasley lay on the ground, as if dead.

'She won't wake,' said a voice. Rose remembered it to be that of Tom from his 'capture' of Hagrid. 'The weaker she gets, the stronger I become. You could say that she is giving me life. It would be about as useful as the woman who gave birth to me.'

'You foul little liar,' said Rose. 'You framed Hagrid.'

'It was his word, that of a half-giant, against mine,' said Tom. 'The blood of Slytherin himself runs in my veins. Now, how did you defeat the greatest wizard alive?'

'I've never beat Albus Dumbledore, if that's what you mean,' said Rose, feeling cheeky. She had a feeling she knew who Tom meant. 'Why would you be interested in Voldemort? He was after your time.'

Tom picked up Ginny's wand and wrote in the air "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE" and then swished the wand, and the letters became, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT". 'Did you really think that I would keep the name of my filthy Muggle father?'

'I thought it was you,' said Rose. 'I've been doing some research.'

'You won't get a chance to use it,' said Tom. _'Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!'_

 _Bit of an egotist, isn't he,_ thought Rose. She heard a slithering noise and shut her eyes.

'Your precious Dumbledore can't save you now!' said Tom. 'He's been driven out by the mere thought of me. Or should I say, memory?'

'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it,' said Rose. 'Or rather, deserve it!'

At this, there was a flash of fire, and Fawkes appeared, holding the Sorting Hat. Rose could hear Fawkes flying away, and the Basilisk's sounds of outrage.

'The bird may have blinded her, but she can still smell you,' said Tom.

Rose saw something shiny in the Hat. She took it, and it was revealed to be a sword. She put the sword in the monster's mouth and killed it, but not before it stabbed her with one of its fangs. She and the basilisk both fell to the ground. But Rose wanted to do one more thing.

She took the fang out of her arm, and stabbed it into the diary. Black ink that looked like blood spurted from the diary.

'NO!' screamed Tom. Rose could see that he wasn't as solid as he had been. Then, he disappeared, and Rose heard a gasping sound as Ginny awoke.

'You're hurt,' she said to Rose.

'It's okay, I saved you,' said Rose. 'Get upstairs and tell them what happened.' started Rose.

Then she noticed Fawkes flying towards her, and crying into the Basilisk wound, which healed itself.

'Ok, Ginny, let's get out of here,' said Rose.

\\\/

'You showed extreme courage down there, Miss Potter,' said Albus Dumbledore when she and Ginny got up to his office, where the Weasleys had congregated. 'Not many could take on Tom and win.'

'If I could've realised earlier, then we could've stopped this happening,' said Rose.

'Hindsight, as they say, is 20/20, Miss Potter,' said Dumbledore kindly. 'You are not one of Ginevra's siblings or one of her close friends, nor are you in the same year as her. While I am very much displeased at your decision to go alone, otherwise you did the best that you could. Miss Granger will be waking up any day now.'

'Really?' asked Rose, excited to have her best friend back. 'I mean, it has been rather quiet around the Common Room without her. I believe even some of the older students miss her.'

'I do not care, Miss Potter, whether or not you have feelings for Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore kindly. 'Now, I believe that you should receive an Award for Special Services to the School for stopping Slytherin's monster and solving the riddle of the Chamber of Secrets, no pun intended.'

'He seemed like a charming, but cruel boy,' said Rose. 'Was he always like that?'

'I knew him from the beginnings of his time at Hogwarts, as I was the professor who visited him to tell him about Hogwarts," said the Headmaster. 'I was Deputy at the time, and I was sent by my predecessor, Professor Dippet, to the orphanage Tom lived in. I learned that he was cruel and sadistic already at the age of 11—he had developed a hobby of torturing those who displeased them—killing their pets, frightening them with a haunted cave, things of that nature. He also seemed rather self-reliant; I decided to keep a close watch on him in school, where he proved to be an extremely bright student, who managed to charm those he wanted to. The charm never worked on me, of course, which is, I think, one of the reasons he hates me so much.

'When he left Hogwarts, he was poised to be an upcoming member of the Ministry, but six months later, he was working at a shop—a shop in Knockturn Alley. Then he disappeared to become Voldemort. But I think that I've told you enough for now, so I'd suggest getting a good night's rest.'

\\\/

Just like Dumbledore said, a couple of days later, Hermione was unpetrified. 'How are you doing, Rose? I'm so worried—the exams are right around the corner, and I haven't done any revision. Was it actually a basilisk?'

She said that all very quickly, so Rose had to take a moment to parse what she had said. 'I'm doing a hell of a lot better than when you were petrified—I used my Cloak to visit you a couple of times. Dumbledore is cancelling exams for all but fifth and seventh years. Yes, it was a basilisk.'

'I remember,' said Hermione. 'I thought I was hallucinating you being there. Who was controlling the basilisk?'

'This is all strictly confidential, you realise that, right,' said Rose, and Hermione nodded. 'Tom Riddle was controlling the basilisk through Ginny Weasley.'

'Who is Tom Riddle?' asked Hermione.

In response, Rose did the letter trick with her wand. 'Voldemort,' she said, rearranging the letters.

'How did he do that?'

'There was some type of evil, enchanted diary that was possessing her,' said Rose.

\\\/

The last couple of weeks of the school year went quickly, and Rose had learned more in the last couple of weeks (since Lockhart's arrest) than in her first two years of school. That was because the Ministry had sent an Auror to fill in for the Defence position. Unfortunately, he would leave at the end of term, because he was only off-duty for a couple of months.

'Hopefully Dobby won't be holding my mail this year,' said Rose. Just then, Dobby appeared.

'What are you doing here, Dobby?'

'Dobby's old master's plan failed, and Dobby was freed,' said the creature. 'Dobby hears that the Great Rose Potter, ma'am was saying Dobby's name, and Dobby is wondering if he can help the Great Rose Potter, ma'am, and the Great Rose Potter, ma'am's Grangy.'

'Dobby, I am living at the Longbottom's house this summer,' said Rose. 'Maybe Gran Longbottom will hire you.'

'The Great Rose Potter, ma'am is a genius!' exclaimed Dobby. 'Dobby is wanting to work, otherwise Dobby dies. You is telling Dobby a place where Dobby can work and help Miss The Great Rose Potter, ma'am! Dobby must be seeing the Great Vulture-Hat Lady, the Great Mistress Longbottom!'

He popped away and reappeared five minutes later wearing a new uniform that had the Longbottom and Potter crests on it. 'Mrs The Great Gran Lady Longbottom, ma'am is hiring Dobby,' said Dobby. 'Mrs The Great Gran Lady Longbottom is telling Dobby that Dobby can wear what Dobby wants! And she is giving Dobby lots of work to make Dobby happy!'

'That's a house-elf?' asked Hermione. 'Are they all as strange?'

'Gran Longbottom's aren't quite that strange,' said Rose. 'Their ears go limp at the mention of a "Master Frank", though.'

'Who is he?'

'Frank Longbottom was an Auror during the War against Voldemort,' said Rose. 'Don't let Neville know that you know this, but Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity. They're at St Mungo's hospital, and have been for the past 11 years.'

'That's horrible!'

'Yes, it is,' said Rose. 'More horrible than with me, because he sees his parents every year. They just don't recognise him.'

Quite soon, they were at Kings' Cross, and they left for their respective houses—Hermione with her parents, and Rose and Neville with Gran Longbottom.

A/N: There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.


	7. The Mystery of the Godfather (1)

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Seven: Rose Potter and the Mystery of her Godfather

The summer after her second year was one of the best, if not _the_ best, that she'd ever had. That was because she was living at the Longbottom household, instead of with her relatives. Her relatives had injured her quite badly the previous year, and Dumbledore had forced to give them up as a bad cause.

Also, this year, she was mailing her friend, Hermione, a couple of times a week. She'd had to slow down for a while, as the Grangers were taking their usual holiday to the Continent. This year they went to France.

Around Rose's birthday, though, was a troubling story in the newspaper. "BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN".

'Who is this Black?' she asked Gran Longbottom.

'This may come as a shock, but you have a godfather,' responded Gran. 'While he is accused of many things, I doubt that he did them.'

'What was he accused of?' asked Rose. 'And why was he in Azkaban?'

'He was accused of being the secret keeper for your parents, being You-Know-Who's right-hand man, and for murdering a wizard and twelve Muggles with a single curse.'

'Really?' asked Rose. 'Twelve Muggles with a single curse?'

'And a wizard,' said the older woman. 'Personally, I don't think that he did any of it. Black hated Pureblood Supremacy, so he would've never joined You-Know-Who; the only bit of Pettigrew was a finger, and if a curse blew up the street, how did nothing but a finger survive?—there were bits of the Muggles strewn all over the street.'

'And what is a "Secret-Keeper"? It sounds important.'

'Your parents' house was charmed in such a way that only a person who knew the secret would know about the house. A person who didn't know the secret could be looking directly at the house and not see it.'

'So, if he's not guilty, one, why are you telling me this, and two, why didn't this come out at his trial?'

'I'm telling you so that you can defend yourself against all allegations that might be thrown at you, and just in case I'm wrong, so that you know what I believe to be the truth,' said Gran Longbottom. 'And for his trial—he didn't have one. The Ministry is so corrupt that most of the followers of You-Know-Who got away with fines, despite having murdered people. Black wasn't in favour at the time, having gone against the Pureblood agenda, so he got tossed into Azkaban without trial.'

'Why now?'

'Sources inside the ministry say that Black was given a newspaper, "to do the crossword". I am unsure whether my sources are correct, but apparently it was an article about your acquaintance Ronald.'

She showed Rose the paper from the date of Fudge's last inspection.

MINISTRY WORKER WINS 700-GALLEON DRAW screamed the headline. There was an article that talked about who Arthur and the family were. It also included a picture of the Weasley family. Visible in Ronald's shirt pocket was his rat.

'Gran, what if Peter escaped or rather Peter blew up the street and cut off his finger, and was an illegal Animagus?' asked Rose.

'I have no clue how Peter would've been able to do that,' said Gran. 'From what Frank always said, he was a mediocre wizard hanging around those much more powerful than himself.'

'What if he wasn't the only one?' asked Rose. 'Maybe he had friends, such as the aforementioned Black that also became an Animagus? Maybe you should ask Professor McGonagall to do a pet check?'

'A pet check?'

'The approved animals are an owl, a cat, or a toad,' said Rose. 'Any other pets should be eliminated.'

'I could suggest it to Minerva,' said Gran. 'Deputy Headmistress McGonagall to you, of course. All animals should be check to make sure that they are regulation, and that they aren't an Animagus sneaked in.'

\\\/

A couple of weeks later, it was time for Neville and Rose to get their books. Rose had owled with Hermione to co-ordinate when they would go get their books.

When Rose got her book-list, she realised the significance of one of the gifts she'd gotten for her birthday. Hagrid has sent her a book that seemed to be alive that was called _The Monster Book of Monsters._

'Rose!' exclaimed Hermione when she saw her friend. This was the first time that they'd actually seen each other since the _Hogwarts Express._

'How are you?'

'I'm doing fine,' said Rose. 'I was at Gran Longbottom's this summer, as you know. I had a good time.'

'Why do you call her that?' asked Hermione. 'As far as I know, she isn't related to you.'

'I think that Neville and I are something like Fourth cousins,' said Rose. 'A common ancestor to both me, the Weasleys, and Neville, is Phineas Black, whose daughters and granddaughters married into the Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom lines. And to answer your question, she told me to. My godmother was her daughter-in-law, Neville's mum. His godmother was my mum.'

They went to the bookshop, where the clerk became visibly nervous at having to retrieve three _Monster Book of Monsters_. He was relived when Rose told him that she already had one.

'I thought that the Invisible Book of Invisibility was the worst,' said the shopkeeper. 'Things cost a bloody fortune, and we could never find them.'

They spent their time shopping for school supplies (and buying ice-cream at Florean's) and Hermione realised that she still had a couple of galleons left over from the money her parents had exchanged at Gringotts. They went into the pet store, intending to buy an owl for Hermione and owl treats for Hedwig, who'd gotten quite a good workout that summer.

However, when they walked in, they were attacked by an animal that looked like a large cat or small tiger. The animal got farther away, and Rose realised that it was indeed a cat. It was a large cat that had a face that looked as if its face had been squashed.

 _It's probably at least part Kneazle,_ thought Rose. The cat saw Hermione and started to purr.

'What a cute kitty!' said Hermione. 'Who's a good cat?' she said, scratching behind the ears.

'How much does the cat cost?' asked Hermione of the shop attendant.

'2 Galleons' said the attendant. 'He's been here a while, since he doesn't seem to like anybody, except for you. That's ₲2 with the carrier, the immunisation card and the cat. Also, you're with Rose Potter, so I knocked off a couple of sickles.'

Hermione quickly paid the attendant, and they left the shop.

\\\/

The Weasleys were staying at the _Leakey Cauldron_ for the last couple of days of the summer holidays, having only recently returned from their trip to Egypt. The trip to see her favourite brother had been very therapeutic for Ginny, who'd been Possessed by an evil diary that was a relic of Lord Voldemort.

It quickly turned out that Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, and Ron did not get along well. Ron disliked cats anyway, and Crookshanks disliked Ron, or most likely, what was in Ron's pocket.

As the cat was part Kneazle, Rose told it not to bother the rat yet, as she had plans for it. The cat looked disappointed, but Rose could tell he understood. Rose gave him an extra cat treat for that.

Crookshanks seemed to like both Rose and Ginny, as well. Ginny loved cats, except for Mrs Norris, who was Mr Filch's cat.

\\\/

That night, Hermione convinced her parents to let her stay at the Longbottom house, so she and Rose had a slumber party in Rose's room that Neville declined to attend. Gran Longbottom agreed with his decision, as all three of them were at or close to the point when their bodies would start to change.

The next morning, they Flooed to the platform, and met up with the Weasleys and Luna Lovegood, who was a Gryffindor a year younger than Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Rose. Unusually, there was actually an adult on the train, sitting in the compartment they chose. Usually, the only adults on the train were the driver, and the sweets lady.

If his suitcase, which was tattered beyond belief, was to be believed, this man was Professor Remus J Lupin. Lupin was asleep.

They were talking about the various things they'd done during the summer holidays when the train suddenly stopped.

'We can't be there yet,' said Hermione.

'Maybe we've broken down,' suggested Rose. Hermione was just about to say that the train was magic and that 'breaking down' would be very illogical, when everything got cold.

Everything went cold, and Rose felt like she'd never be happy again. Something opened the door, and the feeling got worse. Rose collapsed.

' _Lily, take Rose and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' said a voice. There was a scream and a thump._

' _Step aside, you foolish girl,' said a high pitched voice._

' _Never!'_

'Avada Kedavra!' _there was another scream and Rose could see the wand pointed at her. The green light..._

'Rose, Rose,' someone was trying to shake her awake.

'What was that?' asked Rose. 'I think I just relived my parents murder, and my attempted murder.'

'That was a Dementor, one of the prison guards of Azkaban,' said Lupin. 'They are on the train searching for Sirius Black. Eat that chocolate, you'll feel better, Rose. Your mum always did.'

'You knew my mum?'

'She was one of the kindest people I've ever known,' said Lupin. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver.'

The adult left the compartment. 'Did either of you faint?' asked Rose.

'No,' said Hermione.

'But I felt like I'd been infested with Nargles, though,' said Luna. 'They make your brain go all funny.'

\\\/

When they got to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. 'Potter, a word, please.'

McGonagall wanted Madam Pomfrey to check over Rose to make sure that she was alright. After a couple of minutes, she grudgingly let Rose go to the Feast.

'Oh, you've missed the sorting,' said Hermione.

\\\/

That weekend, Professors McGonagall and Lupin came to the Common Room, and told them that all Gryffindors were to be in the Common Room by 7:00 that night, no exceptions. Any Gryffindor not in the Common Room at that time would receive a detention and would lose 100 points from Gryffindor.

'It has come to my attention that there are a number of non-regulation pets,' said McGonagall. 'For our purposes today, that means anything other than a cat, an owl, or a toad. One of the parents is uncomfortable with the fact that non-regulation pets are in the school.'

Everything went well, as all of the Gryffindors had regulation pets, until Lee Jordan and Ronald Weasley. Lee still had his tarantula. This was quickly confiscated.

When Lupin saw Ron's rat, he went into a rage. 'Mr Weasley, where did you get that...thing?'

'My brother Percy gave it to me,' said Ron.

Lupin turned to McGonagall. 'That's not a rat—that's an Animagus.'

'Are you sure?' she asked as Lupin stunned the rat. 'There's no rat Animagus on the Registry.'

'That's because at one point, there were three unregistered Animaguses running around the school,' said Lupin. 'James was a stag, Black was a dog that looked like a Grim, and Peter looked exactly like that.'

He jabbed his finger at the animal.

'Contact Professors Dumbledore and Snape,' said McGonagall. 'Potter, with me. We're taking this rat to the Headmaster.'

\\\/

'What can I do for you, Minerva?' asked Dumbledore when they walked into the office. Snape was already there with a bottle of Veritaserum, looking disgruntled at having been summoned by Lupin.

'I have a suspicion that this rat is not what it seems to be,' said Minerva as Lupin shouted, 'That rat's the traitor! He was the spy in the Order. He's the one who got Lily and James killed, and left Rose an orphan!'

Dumbledore walked over to the Floo. 'Auror Office Emergency Line!' he called.

'Please state the nature of your emergency,' came the voice from the other side.

'This is Chief Warlock Dumbledore. We have an unregistered Animagus who might be a criminal,' said Dumbledore.

'I'll send someone through,' said the voice. Less than a minute later, no less than five Aurors and the Head of the DMLE came through.

'Where is this unregistered Animagus?' asked Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Dumbledore pointed out the rat. 'Shacklebolt, begin recording.'

'Yes ma'am,' Shacklebolt, who was now in perfect health, said.

'We received a call at 21.05 local that there was an unregistered Animagus at Hogwarts,' said Bones, obviously dictating a report. 'Minerva, please.'

Professor McGonagall cast the Animagus Revelation spell, and the rat was transformed into a man.

'That's impossible,' said Snape, McGonagall, and the Aurors. Dumbledore just looked amused.

'We have a man, appearing to be a short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose,' said Bones. 'The man appears to be Peter Pettigrew.'

Bones turned to Snape. 'Severus, please.'

Snape administered the Veritaserum.

'What is your name?' asked Bones.

'Peter Pettigrew,' said the man.

'Are you or were you ever a Death Eater, or otherwise a follower of the Dark Lord known as,' she paused a second here before continuing, 'Voldemort?'

'Proudly,'

'Was Sirius Black the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?'

'Yes,'

Dumbledore asked, 'Was Black the Secret-Keeper when the Potters died. If not, who was it?'

'I was their final Secret-Keeper,' intoned Peter.

'Did you betray the Potter's location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?'

'Yes,'

'Did you murder 12 innocent Muggles?'

'They were just scum,' said Peter. 'The world is better off without them. But yes, they were part of my trap!'

'Tell us what happened when you had your confrontation with Black on 1 November,' said Bones.

'I gave My Lord the Potter's secrets, and then Black came to me and tried to murder me,' said Wormtail. 'I told him he betrayed the Potters, which he did by switching Secret-Keepers. I then framed Black for my murder, and the murder of those 12 filthy Muggles, but changing into my rat Animagus form and ran off into a sewer. A couple of days later, I found the house of the Blood-Traitors, the Weasleys, where their stupid child took me in.'

'Why the Weasleys?'

'They were too close to the blood-traitor Dumbledore,' said Peter. 'I figured that when My Lord returned, they'd have the best information.'

\\\/

Amelia Bones and the Aurors took Peter Pettigrew after casting a spell to prevent him transforming, and he was quickly convicted of treason, accessory to murder (2 counts—James and Lily), accessory to attempted murder (Voldemort's attempt to kill Rose, Sirius Black's attempt to kill Peter), and murder of a Muggle (12 counts), and sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban plus 400 years (just in case some idiot tried to parole him).

\\\/

Everybody at the school was excited to have Defence class with their fourth teacher in three years, to see whether Lupin would be good like Shacklebolt (who had just taught until the end of the year, as his injury was healed and he could resume Regular Duty at the Aurors) or lousy like Lockhart (a fraud and rapist, now in prison) or Quirrell (a stutterer and follower of Lord Voldemort, now dead).

When they got to class, Lupin told them to put their books away and to follow him, as he had something to show them that he just found the previous night. While they were walking to the Faculty Room, they came across Peeves stuffing some chewing gum into a keyhole in a door.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' said Lupin. 'Filch will not be happy at all.'

'Ooh, It's loony, loony Lupin!' said the poltergeist as he continued to stuff the gum in the hole. He also continued to sing 'Loony, loony, Lupin!'

'Watch this," Lupin told the class as he pulled out his wand. 'Wadiwasi!'

The gum shot up into Peeves' nose, and he sped off.

'Cool!" said one of the Gryffindors in the class, a black boy named Dean Thomas.

'Thank you, Dean" said the professor as they walked. Lupin went to the faculty room and whispered the password, and the door swung open.

Snape was just about to walk out. 'Don't bother closing the door, Lupin," he said. 'I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I'd advise you not to trust him with anything important, unless one of the Golden Trio' he sneered the title, 'Is whispering instructions in his ear.'

'I was rather hoping that Mr Longbottom would help me with the first part of my lesson, and I'm sure that he'll do it admirably,' said Lupin as Snape's lip curled in disgust. Snape walked out the door.

There was a wardrobe at the end of the room, where the teachers kept their spare robes, Rose noticed. Professor Lupin noticed his students looking with curiosity at the box, as if there was something in it. There must have been _something_ in it, as it kept shaking around.

'No need to worry, it's just a boggart' he said. 'Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?'

Naturally, Hermione had her hand up. 'Yes, Miss Granger?'

'It takes the shape of whatever we fear the most,' she responded.

'Mr Longbottom,' called the professor. 'Come here, please. Now, what scares you the most?'

Neville mumbled something that the class couldn't hear, and apparently, neither could Lupin.

'Could you speak up, as I couldn't hear you,' asked the professor.

'Professor Snape,' answered Neville timidly. Despite the fact that his association with Hermione and Rose made him more confident, he was still scared out of his wits by Snape.

'Yes, he scares us all,' commented Lupin. 'Now, how to make Snape funny?'

Lupin got a grin that quickly disappeared, Rose noticed. She'd seen that same smile on the Weasley Twins right before they pranked someone. _He probably thought it was unprofessional to have that grin and thoughts of pranking Snape_ she thought.

'I believe that you live with your grandmother?' asked Lupin kindly. Neville nodded, and Lupin whispered something in his ear before standing up and addressing the class.

'What finishes off a boggart is laughter. You have to make it assume a funny form. There is a simple spell to make it change it's shape, but it requires concentration on something funny, as Mr Longbottom will demonstrate in a minute. The charm is _Riddikulus!'_

Lupin turned his wand on the wardrobe and the doors opened. Out stepped Professor Snape. 'Remember what I told you,' encouraged Lupin.

' _Riddikulus!'_ shouted Neville. The boggart changed from Professor Snape to Professor Snape with Neville's Grandmother's hat, her handbag, and dress. Nearly everyone in the room started to laugh.

'OK, everyone! Form a line' said the professor.

Parvati was next. The boggart turned into a bloodstained, bandaged mummy, which she made trip over its bandages. It turned into a banshee for Seamus, who simply silenced it. It turned into a Professor McGonagall telling her she'd failed everything for Hermione, who made the boggart say the same thing in iambic pentameter, which she found to be amusing.

It went through most of the class, and it was getting confused before it was Rose's turn.

As soon as Rose stepped in front of the Boggart, Professor Lupin forced her out of the way, and the Boggart changed into a full moon. Almost nobody in the class noticed what the Boggart was, however, and he dismissed the class, saying that they'd run out of time, and giving points to everyone who'd faced the Boggart plus another ten to Hermione for answering the questions.

\\\/

According to Parvati, in their first day of Divination, the professor had already predicted Rose's death ten times. Fortunately, Rose was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead.

The next day, they had Care of Magical Creatures. According to their timetables, the class was to take place at Hagrid's house, so they went down. Once everyone had gotten to the class, Hagrid shepherded them near a paddock where Rose could see Hippogriffs.

'Open your books to page 64,' said Hagrid to the class.

'How exactly do we do that?' asked Malfoy. He then continued in a lower voice, 'Wait until my father hears that this oaf is teaching here.'

'Better Hagrid than your father,' said Rose. 'He'd refuse to teach anyone who wasn't pureblood.'

'You filthy Mudblood!'

'There's no need for that type of language in my class, Malfoy, five points from Slytherin,' said Hagrid. 'And the answer to your question is that you rub the spine, of course.'

Hagrid then taught the class about Hippogriffs, making sure to stress that it would be a Very Bad Thing to insult a hippogriff or otherwise make a hippogriff mad. Needless to say, Malfoy was either not paying attention to the 'oaf' or was deliberately trying to get Hagrid fired, as he insulted a Hippogriff known as Buckbeak, and got a minor cut to his arm, which Rose was able to mend in a second.

'I'll have your job for this,' Malfoy said to Hagrid. 'And your Hippogriff's head, as well. When I'm done with you, I'll have its bloody head in the Formal Dining Room of Malfoy Manor!'

\\\/

Almost as soon as he could book the pitch, Wood started to schedule practises. This was his last year, and, due to circumstances out of his control, hadn't won the Quidditch Cup yet. Her first year, Rose was in hospital when the final match was played, and second year, the matches had been cancelled.

This year, however, nothing was going to stop them winning the cup. They were practising as much time as he could schedule, 4 or 5 hours a time, 3 to 4 days a week. Soon, McGonagall put her foot down.

'I want to win as much as you do, Wood,' McGonagall said. 'But you can't let this Quidditch fixation adversely affect your studies or your team's studies.'

\\\/

Slytherin almost had their game with Gryffindor postponed, due to an 'injury' to their Seeker. The Malfoys had brought suit against Hagrid and his Hippogriff, but the case was thrown out of court when Pureblood eyewitness testimony showed that Malfoy had been in the wrong.

So therefore, it was a rainy day when Gryffindor played Slytherin (although 'rainy' was quite the understatement). Rose could barely see where she was going, but fortunately, neither could the Slytherins.

By the time the game was an hour old, Rose was soaked to the skin with rain, and the score was a pitiful 50-50. It was then that she caught a glimpse of something gold. She dove towards it, and just barely caught it before Malfoy, winning the game 200-50.

\\\/

Rose's friendship with the Weasley twins paid off when they gave her a piece of parchment that revealed itself as 'The Marauder's Map', and was a complete map of the school. Also, it gave most of the passwords.

It showed everyone in the castle, no matter what form they were in (McGonagall always showed as such, even when Rose knew that she was in her Animagus form).

\\\/

A/N: There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.

First Elizabethan Era was 1558-1603

Second Elizabethan Era is 1952-? (although who knows if historians will actually call it that)


	8. The Mystery of the Godfather (2)

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Seven: Rose Potter and the Mystery of her Godfather

One great thing about being in her third year, was that she was now allowed to go to Hogsmeade, the village that was right next to Hogwarts. There were pubs, and nearly every type of shop that one could think of. There were the bookshops (which Rose literally had to drag Hermione out of a couple of times), the potions shop (mostly potions ingredients, though they did have a couple of pre-made potions that were marked as 'APPROVED BY THE POTIONS COUNCIL OF BRITAIN'), the post office, the quill shop, the pranking store, a clothiers, a sweets shop, and many others.

Rose thought that Hogsmeade always looked so picturesque, as most of the buildings were at least as old as the late Victorian era, with some dating back to the First Elizabethan Era. Rose thought that there must be some type of charm on the village, as there always seemed to be snow on the ground. It looked like something one would find on a postcard.

\\\/

Christmas came and went uneventfully. Ron and Neville both had gone home for the holiday, so Rose and Hermione nearly had the Common Room to themselves.

Slightly after the new year, Rose noticed an article in the paper saying that Sirius Black had been wrongly accused. It went on to say that the real culprit had finally been caught, and that Sirius Black would be given a large compensatory package for his wrongful time in Azkaban. The article also said that Mr Black forfeited some of the reward, as he was an unregistered Animagus (punishable by a fine of ₲10000 and a sentence in Azkaban of no longer a year for purebloods, ₲1,000,000 and/or life in prison without the possibility of parole for Muggleborns).

\\\/

Nearly as soon as school resumed in January, Wood started to schedule practises again. This match would be against a rather good looking Cedric Diggory and his Hufflepuffs.

 _He's good looking,_ thought Rose. _But I don't think I'd ever date him._

Cedric was one of the few Quidditch players at the school that actually had his own fan-club. Rose was displeased to realise that she had a fan club, as well, made up mostly of the male students at the school, although there were a couple of exceptions (like Ginny Weasley). Rose had failed in her efforts to eradicate the club, and tried to insist that people know it was unofficial.

The Hufflepuffs were known as the team that played hard, but fair. The Ravenclaws had good strategy, but not necessarily the best team. Slytherin were usually the dirtiest players, especially against the Gryffindors.

The day of the game was cold and windy, however there was no rain, unlike with the game against Slytherin. The scoring came fast—within the first 20 minutes, the score was tied at 200 apiece. At an hour in, the Gryffindors had pulled ahead 440-300. It was then that Rose spotted the Snitch. It was almost directly above the centre circle, about 50 feet up. She had almost reached it when she felt even colder than she had been. Then the voice of her father. Then she fell.

\\\/

When she woke up, she was surrounded by her teammates. Hermione was there, as well.

'What happened?' she asked.

'A Dementor came onto the pitch,' said a Weasley Twin.

'You fell off your broom,' said the other.

'Your broom, incidentally, did not survive,' said Katie Bell, one of the Chasers. 'It flew into the same tree that Weasley did his first year.'

'That was his second year,' corrected Rose. 'That's the tree that hits back, right?'

'That's right on the galleons,' said Alicia Spinnet, one of the other Chasers. 'We were able to retrieve the pieces after the Headmaster did something to temporarily paralyse the tree. Unfortunately, your broom is a total loss.'

Rose looked around and couldn't see their captain. 'Where's Wood?' she asked.

'In the showers since the game ended five hours ago,' said Hermione. 'They think he's trying to drown himself.'

'The match?'

'We lost by ten,' said Fred. '440-450. We're still in the running, though, if Slytherin loses to Ravenclaw.'

A couple of days later, Rose received a note in the mail.

 _Dear Rose, my Prongslette,_

 _I am Sirius Black, your godfather. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I have been in Azkaban since your parents' murder. This summer, after I'm released from hospital, I plan to live with you and your Gran to ease myself into living with people again._

 _I saw that your broom was destroyed by a rather violent tree in your last match. Aurora (Professor Sinestra to you) told me that the other day. Therefore, since I have missed every birthday and Christmas since your first, you will be receiving a brand-new broom soon._

 _I hope to be out of_ diesem verdammten Krankenhaus _(this place) soon. Then, we can finally be a family._

 _Your godfather/dogfather,_

 _Sirius Black_

 _PS: I'll explain the 'dogfather' bit when I see you next. It's_ barking _mad!_

Rose saw that the expletive phrase in German had been crossed out, and replaced with the second phrase. Professor Sinestra was a teacher who looked young, despite being the same age as Snape. She had flowing blonde hair, and charming forest green eyes, which were a different shade than Lily Evans-Potter, whom Rose had seen in photographs. Her nose looked like it had been broken a couple of times, but there were rumours that she used to play Quidditch.

Most of the boys had crushes on her, and she seemed to really be a down-to-earth type of woman. If that rumour was true, then she'd probably keep Sirius in line.

True to his word, the new broom came a couple of days later, leaving Rose with plenty of time to practise for the game against Ravenclaw. When she opened the packaging, she realised that it wasn't just a broom. It was a Firebolt, one of the newest brooms on the market, that she'd read were to be favoured at the World Cup that summer. The broom had literally just been released a couple of weeks earlier.

Wood was amazed when he saw it.

'We're going to win the match for sure!' he said.

\\\/

One weekend, Rose decided not to go to Hogsmeade, and to instead see Professor Lupin. She had something on her mind ever since it happened: why didn't Professor Lupin let her face the Boggart. He had frantically jumped in front of her when her turn came.

'Why didn't I let up face the boggart?' asked Remus. 'Merlin's beard, girl, they told me you were smart. I'd assumed that it would take the form of Lord Voldemort.'

'At first, I thought that it would,' admitted Rose. 'But then I remembered the Dementors. Why do they affect me so much?'

'You've seen true horrors in your life, Rose,' said Lupin. 'There is a defence against them, except most adult witches and wizards cannot perform the spell.'

'What is it?'

'It's called the Patronus Charm,' said Lupin. 'With the Patronus Charm, you need to focus on a single memory or happy feeling, and really focus on that. You say the incantation, and the Patronus is produced.'

'What is a Patronus?'

'A Patronus is a type of spirit guardian between you and the Dementor,' said Lupin. 'The shape is different for everyone. Mine is a wolf, and Professor McGonagall's is a cat that looks remarkably like her Animagus form.'

'If you come back in a week, I can begin to teach you,' he continued. 'I'm starting to feel a little under the weather, and I'm afraid that I'll be sick for a couple of days.'

\\\/

A couple of days later, Lupin told Rose that he could give her lessons at the Patronus (of which he didn't claim to be an expert). She went to his office at the appropriate time, and found him there with a cabinet.

'Hello, Rose,' said Lupin. 'If you are correct and the boggart becomes a Dementor, our lessons will be a lot easier. The spell is _Expecto Patronum!_ Remember, you have to think happy thoughts—that's not always the easiest around Dementors, of course.'

Her first attempt failed miserably, and Lupin had to banish the boggart back into the cupboard. Her second attempt, with a different memory, produces some mist.

'You're getting there, Prongslette!' said Lupin. 'There are many wizards who can't even progress this far.'

'Why do you and Sirius call me that?' asked Rose.

'Because your father was nicknamed "Prongs" due to his Stag Animagus form and Patronus,' said Lupin. 'And since you're his daughter, we added the -ette at the end. Do you want to have another go?'

The third time was a charm, if you'll forgive the pun. It was exhausting, but she managed to produce a doe Patronus, which she was able to hold for about 10 seconds.

'That's great!' praised Lupin. 'It looks like Lily's Patronus—a doe. Now, we need to continue our lessons so that you can hold it for longer. Ten seconds isn't going to do much against a Dementor.'

They continued their lessons every week, and by the time of the game against Ravenclaw, Rose was able to hold her Doe Patronus for over 2 minutes, which seemed like an eternity when she was doing it.

\\\/

The game against Ravenclaw would decide who won the Cup. Since Ravenclaw was 2-0, a win or a loss by 40 points or fewer would guarantee them the cup. The Gryffindors needed a win of 50 or more points. Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would have 2-1 records, but Gryffindor would have the tiebreaker on Point Difference.

The temperature for the game was a cool 21 degrees C, it was sunny, with a slight breeze. It was perfect Quidditch conditions. The Cup was in the tunnels near where the players flew out, but the players on both teams knew that they should never touch the Cup until they'd won it.

The players flew out to thunderous applause from the crowd. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were cheering for a Ravenclaw win, the Hufflepuffs wanted to see a good game, and naturally the Gryffindors were cheering for a Gryffindor Quidditch Cup win.

'Welcome to today's match,' said the commentator, the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan. 'Perfect weather today to decide who wins the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!'

A number of times, Cho fell for Rose's feints, as Rose dove to the ground pretending to have seen the Snitch. Rose would then pull up at the very last second (and with this broom, it was easier to do). If the opposing Seeker fell for the trick, they'd plough into the pitch. Cho fell for two of these.

Soon, the score was 100-60 in favour of Gryffindor. Rose started looking for the Snitch in earnest now. She really hoped that Gryffindor could score a couple of more goals. Rose got blocked by Cho, but Rose was clever. She dodged Cho, and then saw something come onto the pitch. It was three Dementors! She took out her wand and cast the Patronus Charm at them. She didn't stay to see what it did, since the Snitch was 60 metres ahead.

Cho was hurtling towards it at 50 kph, but Rose was faster at over 100 kph. She got there first, and grasped the Snitch.

They'd won the game 250-100 and the Quidditch Cup.

Dumbledore brought the Cup onto the field, wearing white gloves. He then handed the trophy to Oliver Wood, who handed it to Rose, who handed it to the Chasers line.

The party in the Gryffindor Common Room, which included butterbeer, pumpkin fuzz, and several bags of Honeydukes Sweets, lasted so long that McGonagall came up to the Common Room at 02:00 to tell everyone to go to bed.

Rose learned the next day that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been pretending to be Dementors, and were each fined 30 points and a week's detention.

\\\/

The next Charms class, they covered Cheering Charms, which Flitwick heavily suggested would be on the Final Exam. Everyone was rather happy after the class, as Professor Flitwick seemed to have forgotten to teach them the counter-charm.

Rose could only partially imagine the horrors that must've occurred if the Weasley twins had ever done that lesson.

'The fates have informed Professor Trelawney that you actually won't die this year,' said Lavender, after coming back from a Divination Class.

'Why would she keep predicting deaths?' asked Rose. 'Hasn't she anything better to do?'

'You and Hermione are the same,' said Parvati, Lavender's friend. 'Divination isn't something learned from a book, it's a practical application.'

'And crystal balls are a practical application?' asked Rose. She could never understand Lavender and Parvati's obsession with Divination.

'You would have hated Divination, and I'm pretty sure that whatever is in that Muggle Studies textbook is at least half-a-century out of date. I'm glad we didn't take those classes,' said Rose to Hermione later. 'I'm sure that you could pass the OWL for that class without even revising. You probably know more than the invigilators anyway.'

Hermione quickly agreed as she'd seen the textbook for Muggle Studies before. It was laughable what the Wizarding World thought about the Muggles. The book didn't even mention any of the more interesting inventions of the late-19th century and the 20th century.

\\\/

The exams were coming up, so Hermione had Neville, Ron, and Rose revising every possible minute. These were important exams, of course, as their OWLs were only two years away. Rose and Hermione revised their Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, whilst Neville and Ron pretended to revise their Divination.

Most of the year, Ron had been making up predictions for that class, which annoyed Hermione a lot.

Even the twins were revising, as it was their OWL year; their older brother, Percy, was taking his NEWTs, and needed to get top grades, as he wanted to join the Ministry.

Percy was giving out draconian punishments to anyone who disturbed the peace in any way, for example, 100 points and a month's detention for being too loud. McGonagall had to overturn most of these point losses.

\\\/

For their exams, Professor Snape assigned them a Confusing Concoction, which Rose managed to do fairly well. History of Magic was on Wednesday, where Rose remembered much more of the material than she would have thought.

In Transfiguration, they had to do multiple tasks, including turning a teapot into a tortoise ('mine looked more like a turtle,' claimed Hermione in fright), which most of the students found to be difficult.

Charms consisted of Cheering Charms, among other things. Rose had slightly overpowered hers on Hermione, so Hermione was more manic than usual.

Herbology was Wednesday, which took place in the greenhouses, which gave them all sunburns.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a rather unusual exam: Professor Lupin had designed an obstacle course. They had to wade across a pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes that contained Red Caps, and make their way through a marsh whilst ignoring commands from a hinkypunk.

The _pièce de résistance_ was an old trunk that contained a boggart. Rose and Hermione were both able to defeat theirs. Rose's Dementor turned into a dead Hermione, which she then resurrected with the Riddikulus charm. As she passed by, the professor told her she got full marks.

'Was it iambic pentameter McGonagall again?' asked Rose afterwards.

'No' said Hermione before answering. 'She sang opera this time.'

Ancient Runes was a series of translations—Hermione was sure that she'd mistranslated one of the runes, and Arithmancy was a series of maths equations.

Hagrid set both a practical exam and a theory exam. The theory exam asked questions about some of the creatures they'd studied that year.

The practical exam was care of a Flobberworm, which was one of the easiest exams Rose had ever sat. The easiest way to keep a flobberworm alive was to leave it alone.

\\\/

The last week of classes went quickly, although Rose found out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

'Did my parents care?' she asked him.

'No,' said Lupin. 'Your dad became an Animagus for me. See, a werewolf only attacks humans. An animal prevents the werewolf from harming itself.'

He then told her that 'someone let it slip,' that he was a werewolf, and he was being forced to resign. He coughed the word, 'Snape' as he said that. 'I may come by the Longbottom house to let Sirius know what's been happening the last couple of years.'

\\\/

'By now, I am sure that you know that your godfather is the infamous Sirius Black,' said Dumbledore after calling Rose to his office. 'I'm told that as soon as he is released from the hospital, he will be joining you at the Longbottom household. I believe that will be very soon, as your godfather has already attempted to seduce quite a number of the nurses at St Mungo's. That isn't to say that they didn't also to have him seduce them. I am hoping that Professor Sinestra will keep him in line. I'd again like to apologise for leaving you with those Muggles. While I am not usually prejudiced, for them, I can make an exception.'

'There is nothing to forgive, Headmaster,' said Rose.

\\\/

Soon, they were on the _Hogwarts Express_ heading home. This would be the second time that she would be going to the Longbottom household; this would be the first time her godfather would be joining her.

'It's the World Cup this year,' said Rose.

'Yes, in the USA,' replied Hermione. 'My dad says that Brazil are heavily favoured to win.'

'You're talking about football?' asked Rose. 'I meant the Quidditch World Cup. It's being hosted here in England, and Sirius has a number of tickets for the Final that he received as part of the compensation. You and Neville are welcome to come.'

'It should be fun,' said Hermione. Neville nodded.

'I don't think that Gran wants to get tickets,' he said. 'She doesn't like Quidditch much. Plus, the tickets can be expensive.'

'I heard that the Weasleys are going?' asked Hermione.

'Ginny said that their dad got a good deal on them from someone at the Ministry,' replied Rose. 'Knowing the Ministry, Mr Weasley did someone a favour, and they used pureblood politics to get him tickets.'

'That's probably right,' said Hermione. 'I'll ask my parents if I can go.'

\\\/

A/N: There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.

First Elizabethan Era was 1558-1603

Second Elizabethan Era is 1952-? (although who knows if historians will actually call it that)


	9. The Quidditch World Cup

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Chapter Eight: The Quidditch World Cup

Sirius was released from the hospital within the first week of Rose's Summer Holidays. When he Flooed in, he said, 'Where's my Prongslette?'

'I'm right here, Padfoot,' said Rose. 'I have your map, and Mooney has told me about you.'

She walked over and hugged Sirius. She'd been doing things like that more often since she'd left the Dursleys. In her first year at Hogwarts, she'd been uncomfortable with the idea of physical contact, due to how the Dursleys had treated her.

'You look like you've been doing well the last couple of years,' said Sirius. 'I really am sorry that I couldn't be there for you, but some goat-fucker forgot to give me a trial.'

'Language!' exclaimed both Gran Longbottom and Rose.

'Merlin's Beard, she's been teaching you well,' said Sirius.

\\\/

'You're Rose's godfather?' asked Neville. 'That's cool. I never knew my godparents.'

'I am more than willing to share,' said Sirius, and Rose nodded. She knew that his godparents were her own parents. Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity by Voldemort's followers, including Bellatrix Lestrange, said to be one of the craziest and ruthless witches in the world. It was only the fact that she was a _follower_ of Voldemort that saved her from being declared a Dark Lady herself. If she'd been born at any other time in history, she would've become a Dark Lady.

'I, Augusta Longbottom, do solemnly name Mr Sirius Black to be the godfather of Neville Frank Longbottom for as long as you both may live.' said Gran in a pompous tone.

\\\/

During the summer, Sirius and Rose got to know each other. Part of Sirius was disappointed that she hadn't done many pranks or learned to be an Animagus yet (though that was on the schedule).

One of the things that Rose learned about Sirius was that he had a dog Animagus form, and that is why he called himself her 'dogfather'. Neville was initially scared of it, because it looked like the Grim, a harbinger of death (allegedly, according to Lavender and Parvati, Trelawney had seen the Grim over twenty times that year in relation to Rose).

Hermione loved the Longbottom Manor when she was finally able to come over, as it had one of the largest libraries in England (though many of the residents of the aforementioned country would dispute this, as Longbottom Manor, despite belonging to Purebloods, had a large collection of Muggle literature.

\\\/

Sirius had the tickets for the World Cup. It would be Ireland v Bulgaria. Ireland was heavily favoured, but Bulgaria had one of the best Seekers in the world.

Sirius, Rose, Neville, Hermione, and Professor Sinestra would be sitting in the Top Box, which is where the most important government officials and other VIPs sat.

Professor Sinestra was becoming a regular visitor to the Longbottom household. Rose learned that the two had actually been engaged when Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. It was definitely helping Sirius's recovery to have her there, along with his goddaughter.

\\\/

Sirius and Hermione started to brew an incredibly difficult potion that, if brewed correctly, would help them become Animaguses. The second step was meditation so that they could learn to 'touch their inner animal.'

'Normally, this would be the hard part,' said Sirius. 'For James and I, it was.'

'Why won't it be as hard for us?' asked Hermione.

'Because you have an actual Animagus here to teach you,' said Sirius in a tone that suggested the answer was obvious. 'James and I never had that, as we were becoming _illegal_ Animaguses. We couldn't just walk up to McGonagall and ask her to give us a hand, could we?'

The week before the World Cup, the potion was ready. Hermione, who'd been away on holiday to Germany with her parents over the weekend, came back, and they planned to take the Potion, and a couple of days later, go to the World Cup. This potion would send them into a temporary trance that would allow us to see what their Animagus forms were. That would help them to focus on their animal.

Rose took the potion first. When she reawakened, she put her memory of the experience in the Pensieve that Sirius provided.

The potion had knocked her out, as it was supposed to, and Rose had found herself in a jungle. She had noticed a large panther coming near her, and it smelled her. Then, she awoke in the real world.

Neville took the potion next, curious as to what he would see. He was a big brown bear.

'That would've come in handy with Remus,' Sirius commented. 'Though, a stag and a dog were more than enough. I suppose that Remus never got hungry, as Wormtail,' he spat on the floor at the name, 'Would've been just the right size for a little snack.'

This was one of the few times that he actually mentioned The Traitor, whom Remus and Sirius had completely disavowed. Of course, when someone gets you locked up in prison for twelve years, you tend to be a bit mad.

Hermione was next to take the potion. She turned out to be a snow leopard as large as Rose's panther.

Then, Sinestra wanted to try the potion, as she'd never had the opportunity to do so when she'd been in school. She turned out to be a beautiful Labrador Retriever, which made Hermione a little sad, as the form was nearly identical to her first dog.

'So there's two cats, two dogs, and a bear in the house,' said Sirius. He turned to Neville. 'I don't suppose your Gran has ever done this?'

'I heard that she transformed into a polar bear once in her youth,' said Neville. 'She said that she's getting too old to do that type of thing. She has a bit of rheumatism, and apparently, her form also has it.'

'So it doesn't reset the DNA?' asked Hermione. At everyone else's blank looks, she explained. 'I've been reading a story from the Muggle world, where children gain the power to "Morph" into animals. Any injuries that occur in the animal form go away when the person reverts to their normal form, and vice versa.'

'Sounds like an interesting book,' said Neville. 'Muggles with Animagus forms!'

Hermione told them the title of the series, and they continued to learn about Animaguses.

\\\/

The group had to leave rather early on the day they went to the World Cup. A Portkey would take them from Hogsstead Hill to the site of the World Cup, somewhere in England. It had so many charms on it, it was a wonder Portkeys even worked within a mile of the place.

'We couldn't exactly fit 100,000 fans into Diagon Alley, so we had to charm this place,' explained Sirius. 'That's what I've heard, at least. None of the stadiums here can support this many people.'

They arrived at a campground, which was where all of the fans were staying. Their Portkey arrived at the same time as the Weasley's.

'You ain't on duty, then, Arthur?' asked one of the workers. 'We been here all night. Now, move out the way, as we've a big party outta Germany in a minute. You go 400 metres that way, and the manager's called Roberts.'

'Thanks, Basil,' replied Mr Weasley as they headed in the direction Basil indicated. It didn't take them long to find Mr Roberts, who was clearly a Muggle.

'Are you Mr Roberts?' asked Sirius.

'That'll be me,' said the Muggle. 'Name, please,' he asked in a tone that reminded Rose of the Goblins (only a bit friendlier).

'Black and Weasley,' answered Sirius.

'Black, Black, oh, yes, I see,' said the manager. 'Booked a couple of weeks ago? Four tents and paying in advance?'

'That's right,' Sirius said, fishing a Muggle wallet from his pants and handing over £100.

'Lots of foreigners here,' said the Muggle. Rose couldn't tell whether this was supposed to be disrespectful or not. 'Strange bunch of people. A couple of people a couple minutes ago tried to pay me with coins the size of a coconut.'

'Really?' asked Sirius, clearly alarmed.

'It's like back in the 60s, all them partiers—I was at Woodstock back in '69,' said the man. 'That was tame compared to this. It's like a rally or something, and everyone seems to know each other.'

Another Ministry Wizard came by and took out his wand and shouted, ' _Obliviate!'_ at Mr Roberts.

The Wizard turned to Sirius and Mr Weasley, 'The man needs a dozen Memory Charms a day—it doesn't help that no one is taking the proper precautions.'

'Here's your change,' said Mr Roberts, handing the £100 back. 'And here's your map. Have a nice day.' He said all this with a rather dreamy look on his face.

'He'll be all right,' said Sirius once they got farther into the field. 'People who are Obliviated usually take a couple hours for their brains to fully start up.'

\\\/

It wasn't long before the two families got to their tents. They were set up right next to each other. The tents looked rather small on the outside.

Rose didn't think that they looked big enough to fit everyone, but when she looked in, she had to do a double-take. Realising that Hermione was watching her, she went into the tent, looked around, came back out, looked around, and went back in.

'It's bigger on the inside!' exclaimed Rose.

'Is it really?' asked Hermione. 'I hadn't noticed.'

They then burst into laughter. None of the purebloods knew what they were laughing about.

' _Doctor Who_ is one of my dad's favourite shows,' said Hermione. 'He likes it almost as much as he likes _Star Trek_ and football.'

'Why do you think I said that?' asked Rose.

\\\/

After getting settled, Mr Weasley sent Hermione, Rose, and Ron out to get water from the tap on the other side of the grounds. Neville stayed at the tent with the others.

The other families were starting to wake up. Rose had never seen Wizarding children before. One child was poking at a slug in the grass with a wand. A couple of seconds after Rose saw this, the mother came out of the tent and confiscated the wand saying, 'How many times do I have to tell you not to take Daddy's wand?'

A little further, there were a pair of young girls hovering over the grass on children's brooms. A passing ministry official was not happy about that. There were witches and wizards emerging from their tents, some lit fires using pseudo-Muggle means, some just lit them with their wands.

Even further up, there was a large group of Black wizards. As they weren't speaking English, and were roasting some sort of rabbit on their fire, Rose assumed that they were from the Continent.

Then, under a large United States flag a little further up, was a sign that read, 'Salem Witches Institute, Educating Witches and Wizards since 1620.' The group around this sign was talking very rapidly in American accents. Rose could hear them complaining quite loudly about the early exit for the Americans. Apparently, it had been an embarrassing, lopsided match.

They walked a little further, and everything went green. Everywhere they looked was either green, pictures of leprechauns, or the Irish Tricolour.

'Rose! Ron! Hermione!" they heard. It was Seamus Finnegan with his best friend Dean Thomas. He was in front of a tent decked out in Shamrocks.

'Do you like the decorations?' asked Seamus. 'The Ministry's not too happy about them.'

'But why shouldn't we show our colours?' asked Seamus's mum, who was coming out of the tent. 'Anyway, this is nothing compared to what the Bulgarians have plastered all over _their_ tents.'

They continued on to the Bulgarian section, where everything was Red and Black, and there were (moving) posters of the same scowling man on every free space. It was Victor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team. _He really does look grumpy, but handsome,_ thought Rose.

They queued up at the tap. Hermione and Rose had to step out of the queue for a minute, as there was a wizard arguing with a Ministry Official about the state of his clothes. He was wearing a flowery female nightdress, and seemed to be resisting all efforts to get him to wear trousers. 'But I like a healthy breeze around my privates,' the man complained.

Within a half-hour, they were walking back to our tents. On the way, they saw the former Captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood, who had just signed with Puddlemere United; Ernie MacMillan, a Hufflepuff; Cho Chang, the Seeker of the Ravenclaw team; and then some people who were speaking rapid French.

Apparently, they were saying something rude or amusing, because Hermione laughed and muttered, 'They think I can't understand them.'

By the time we got back, Mr Weasley was still trying to figure out how to use the matches he'd brought. Eventually, Hermione took pity on him and lit the fire with them herself.

After they got the fire started, Percy, Charlie, and Bill Weasley showed up. They were allowed to come later, as they were overage, and therefore able to Apparate.

Percy was stuck-up, as usual, talking about a report that he was doing for Barty Crouch, his boss, and how he disliked Ludovic Bagman, the Director of Magical Games and Sports.

Mr Weasley introduced Hermione and Rose to the two Weasleys they'd never met. He motioned to the man standing next to him, who was shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron. The man had a broad, good-natured face; his arms were muscular and had burns on them. 'This is my second-oldest son, Charlie.'

'Hi, how are you doing?' asked Rose, shaking his hand, which had calluses and blisters on it. 'How's Norbert?'

Norbert was a dragon that Hagrid hatched in Rose's first year, and that Rose, Hermione, and Neville had to smuggle out of the castle. Eventually, a couple of friends of Charlie's had retrieved the dragon.

'Oh, she's well,' said Charlie. 'We actually call her Norberta now. Turns out that it is a female. She's real big, and real nasty.'

'Hagrid would still like her, then,' said Rose.

Charlie chuckled. 'I think that she might be beyond what even Hagrid would like, kid.'

Bill came over to Rose. Rose had always imagined that Bill would be an older version of Percy—he had been Prefect and Head Boy, and now worked for Gringotts. But—there was no other description for it—Bill was _cool._ He had long hair, was tall, and was wearing dragon-hide clothes that wouldn't looked out of place at a rock concert (not that Rose had ever been to one).

'Find any cool treasure lately?' Rose asked.

'Loads, mate,' said Bill. 'Don't ask about it, though, 'cause half of it is Confidential or Classified. The other half is under NDAs.'

'NDAs?' asked Rose.

'Non-disclosure agreements,' said Bill. 'Means we can't tell anyone about it until the bosses say we can. And in the Magical World, NDA means just that. You can die if you purposefully mention something covered in one.'

\\\/

While they were having a bit of brunch, there were many discussions going on. Percy, as always, was boring his father about the ins and outs of work, including about his cauldron bottoms report, which Percy was sure he could finish early.

Charlie and some of the others were talking about Quidditch. Charlie was supporting Ireland to win, as they had flattened Peru in the semis. The other team playing was Bulgaria, who had Victor Krum. From the nauseating magazines that Lavender and Parvati read (i.e. _Witch Weekly_ , _Teen Witch_ , etc.), Rose knew that Victor Krum was an extremely good-looking, but grumpy Seeker, widely thought to be one of the best in the world.

Charlie was using the fact that Krum seemed to be the only decent player on the Bulgarian team to bolster his prediction of an Irish win. Ireland seemed to be the only team in the British Isles that was half decent, as England had lost to Transylvania 390-10, Luxembourg had defeated Scotland, and Uganda of all teams had beaten Wales.

'Wales were one of the favourites going in,' said Charlie. 'Shocking loss. England's loss: not so much.'

One of Rose's favourite things to do was fly; she was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. Fred and George were also on the team as Beaters.

Bill was just having a good time watching the various people come and go.

After brunch, Mr Weasley kept a running report of the various witches and wizards he knew as they walked past, mostly for the benefit of Rose and Hermione, as the Weasleys and Neville already knew most of the people walking around.

Around 6:00 that evening, a huge horn went off, signalling that it was time to proceed to the stadium.

\\\/

There were vendors of every kind on the way to the stadium. There were people selling programs, and people selling food. Further up, there was someone selling something called Omnioculars, which were a magical type of binoculars that allowed the user to replay the action, to use slow-motion and to provided a play-by-play breakdown of the game, 'Only ten galleons each,' said the saleswizard. Sirius bought five pairs.

'Prime tickets!' exclaimed the Ticket-taker when she checked their tickets. 'Top Box! Straight upstairs, that set there, that's the VIP ones, and as high as you can go.'

In Muggle sports, the seats at the top of the stadium were the undesirable seats, but for Quidditch, it was the exact opposite. Since the action happened in the air, the higher seats gave a better vantage point.

Rose could see that they were almost exactly at the midfield line, in between the two sets of goalposts. There was a scoreboard on the opposite side of the stadium that was showing advertisements for brooms, clothes, food, and other things.

It was then that Rose noticed the other spectators entering the top box. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who had been hailed as a great bringer of justice for finding the real perpetrator of the Potter murders, was leading another man into the Box. The man was wearing robes that were crimson and had a double-headed eagle on them.

'This is the Bulgarian Minister for Magic,' Fudge introduced.

'The Minister is making a fool of himself, right?' asked Rose of the Bulgarian Minister in German, knowing that German and Russian were both local _lingua franca's_ in Bulgaria and the surrounding areas, especially in the MagicalCommunity. The Bulgarian Minister chuckled and nodded.

The next people to enter the Top Box were the Malfoys. Rose did not think that this would be good at all, having Weasleys and Malfoys in such close proximity. They had a rivalry that had lasted at least ten generations.

'Good lord, Arthur,' said Malfoy Senior quietly. 'Did you have to see your house in order to afford these?'

Fudge was not paying attention, and was mentioning the most generous donation that Lucius had just made to the hospital.

 _Generous donation_ , thought Rose. _What type of trouble did you need to get out of this time? Or was it just for the tickets?_

Both Malfoy men gave nasty looks to Hermione, and Rose knew exactly why. The Malfoy family was a bunch of bigots that disliked people like Hermione, who came from Muggle families.

Last but not least came the Director of Magical Games and Sports Mr Ludovic Bagman, who'd be doing the English commentary for the match.

'Should be a good game, shouldn't it?' he said cheerfully. He cast a Sonorous charm on himself, and started the game.

\\\/

The match had been quite fun. It was a lot faster than the Quidditch at Hogwarts, with lots of hits. Rose learned that one of her favourite moves, of diving as if she'd seen the Snitch, and pulling up at just the last second, was called the Wronski Feint.

It seemed to also be a favourite move of Victor Krum, who used it to great effect against his Irish counterpart, Connelly. Despite having the better Seeker, Bulgaria had lost the Cup when Krum caught the Snitch when they were down by 160. Personally, Rose would have preferred to plough the other team's Seeker a couple more times, and hope that the Chasers could get a couple of goals.

'Vell, ve fought braffley,' said the Bulgarian Minister to the surprise of Cornelius Fudge, who hadn't known the Bulgarian Minister could even speak English.

It was only when they were back at the tents that Ron realised his wand was missing.

\\\/

That night there was a riot, and the everyone had to take an emergency Portkey home. Something troubling was the appearance of the Dark Mark, the symbol that Voldemort used both to mark His followers, and announce where he'd done a raid. It was a Mark that hadn't been seen it 12 years (except on people's arms).

The reappearance of The Mark caused the situation to become even more chaotic, as people were trying to get to their Portkeys.

'What happened?' asked Augusta Longbottom when they returned.

'There was a riot after the game,' said Sirius. 'I suspect Death Eaters, as they were attacking the Muggles near the site, and someone put up the Dark Mark.

'The Dark Mark?!' exclaimed Gran. 'That hasn't been seen in what, 13 years? Is everyone alright?'

'As far as I know, we and the Weasleys are all alright,' said Sirius. 'I think that people may have suffered some minor injuries, and the loss of their tents, but I don't think that there were any deaths.'

'Well that's good,' said the Longbottom matriarch. 'You lot should all bathe, and then go straight to bed.'

'Yes, gran,' said everyone.

\\\/

'Wasn't there any security?' asked Neville.

'There was loads,' said Rose, 'According to the Weasleys, that is.'

\\\/

Quite quickly, it was 1 September again, and Mrs Longbottom was dropping off the children at Platform 9 3/4. They met up with Ron a little later.

'You know how I lost my wand?' asked Ron. It was clearly rhetorical, as he continued without letting anyone answer. 'Someone stole my wand, and used it to cast the Dark Mark. Remember that elf that was sitting there, waiting for Crouch to come to the game? Well, I was sitting right in front of the elf and an empty seat, and the elf got the sack as it had the wand in its possession after The Mark was cast.'

A short investigation had cleared Ron of any wrongdoing, as he'd been sitting in front of an empty seat. The elf had been fired for misconduct. Any cursory search of Crouch's finances would've shown that he was purchasing much more food and Quidditch magazines for a house with only himself and an elf, but no such investigation was ever carried out.

Luna Lovegood came into their compartment a little later. 'Daddy didn't want to go to the Cup, so we went on an expedition to Sweden to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I heard it was exciting, though.'

'What is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?' asked Neville.

'I don't know, really,' said Luna honestly. 'Sometimes I can see things that other people can't. Daddy writes about them in _The Quibbler._ He's the editor, you know.'

A/N: There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Yes, I make a reference to _Animorphs_ ®, even though in the real world, they didn't start to come out until 1996. It's artistic license, people! If you can have Harry Potter, et al. still be in school, but watch DVDs at the Granger's house, then I can put in Animorphs. (Commercial DVDs didn't start to come out until well after Harry would have left school in our world).

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.


	10. Das Trimagisches Turnier (1)

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

 _Kapit_ _e_ _l 9_ _: Rose Potter_ _und das Trimagisches Turnier_

The _Hogwarts Express_ got to Hogwarts safely, and the new first years were sorted. _Paparazzo_ had a brother coming to school: Dennis Creevey; Rose had to admit that _paparazzo_ had calmed down a bit with his photographs after Rose threatened to remove a part of his body. Unfortunately for her, Creevey's brother also was sorted into Gryffindor.

It was only after the feast that they realised that something was different. After his reminders about the Forbidden Forest, and Filch's list of banned object, and the reminder that Hogsmeade was off-limits to anyone under third year, Dumbledore dropped a figurative bombshell.

'The annual Hogwarts Quidditch will not be held this year,' said Dumbledore. 'Instead, we will have the honour of being the host of the Triwizard Tournament.'

'The what?' asked half the school, though most of the school was still in shock about the cancellation of the Quidditch season.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. In came a man with scars all over his face. Rose knew that there was only one man with that eye, and those scars.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

His nickname accurately described him. He had one normal eye, and one magical eye that spun everywhere. He looked a bit crazy.

Ron had said that morning, there had actually been a disturbance at Moody's house, and he'd set his dustbins on someone. That type of paranoid behaviour had actually gotten him kicked off the Aurors a couple of years before.

'May I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody,' said Dumbledore to less applause than usual. Rose thought that the students were still in shock about the Triwizard, and about his appearance.

'Now, to resume my speech about the Triwizard Tournament, it was a magical competition between the three European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is selected to represent each school. It seemed to be an excellent way to establish ties between witches and wizards of different countries—until it was discontinued as the death toll rose too high.'

'The _Death Toll?'_ exclaimed Hermione, looking alarmed. For some odd reason, her anxiety did not seemed to be shared by the rest of the students.

'We have decided that the time is ripe for a new attempt,' said Dumbledore. 'There will be a ₲1000 prize though, due to the dangers involved, the entries will be limited to those of age, that is, over seventeen years old.'

There was a chorus of boos. Everyone was booing, although Malfoy stopped when he realised that he was actually agreeing with Gryffindor on something.

'Silence!' roared Dumbledore. 'This is for your own safety! The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive on 30 October, with the drawing of the Champions on Halloween.

\\\/

The first week of Defence lessons with Moody was unsettling for Rose. In their first class, they'd discussed the Unforgivable Curses.

'You've had a number of Professors in this subject," Moody noted. "You've had a pretty thorough grounding in creatures, but you're behind—very behind—on curses. I've got one year to teach you before I go back to my so-called happy retirement, blast Dumbledore if he asks me again.'

He seemed like he was rather bored of his retirement, as he was the type that preferred action.

'There are some curses that the Ministry doesn't want me to show you yet, but I think you're ready. There are three curses that are punished more heavily than any others under Ministry law. What are they?'

Malfoy, Neville, and Hermione each were holding up their hands. 'Malfoy?' asked Moody with distaste in his voice.

'There's the _Imperious_ Curse,' said Malfoy smugly. Rose knew that his father had used that curse to get out of punishment for being a Death Eater.

'Right,' said Moody. 'That gave the Ministry a rather hard time.' He took a spider from a jar and cast the curse on it. The spider started doing movements on its own.

'Complete control,' said Moody after the demonstration. 'After the Dark Lord fell, there were many witches and wizards who claimed to only be doing You-Know-Who's bidding under the Curse. It can be fought, though. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'

He nearly screamed the last two words. 'Another one? Longbottom?'

Neville muttered something in response. 'What did you say, Longbottom?' asked Moody.

'The Cruciatus Curse,' Neville responded, still very quiet.

'Yes, that's a nasty one.' He took out the spider. He put a face of complete hatred on his face and screamed, ' _Crucio!'_ The spider started shrieking in pain, and Neville started to almost be sick. Rose knew that his parents had been tortured with that curse.

'Stop it!' yelled Hermione, not caring about the amount of points she could lose by doing such a thing.

'The final curse, perhaps, Ms Granger?'

Hermione whispered, 'The _Avada Kedavra_ curse.'

'Yes, the Killing Curse,' Moody said. He pointed his wand at the spider and yelled, ' _Avada Kedavra!'_ and the spider fell over, dead.

Right then, an image flashed through Rose's head. It showed a man (if one could call him that) casting the curse on a beautiful ginger woman with green eyes, nearly identical to Rose, who she knew to be her mother. The wand that the man was carrying was a 34 cm wand made out of Yew.

"There's only one person known to ever have survived the Killing Curse, and he's sitting in this room." Moody was saying. "The best defence is not to be there when the curse hits. Now, these three curses require a bit of power to use. I'm sure that you could use any of the Unforgivables on me, and I wouldn't get worse than a nosebleed."

For the rest of class, we took notes, but Rose was very wary of Alastor Moody, especially after he announced his plans to put each student under the Imperious Curse.

'Isn't that illegal?' asked Hermione.

'If you're too weak, if you're too scared and want to find out the hard way, when a dark wizard is controlling you completely, then Get Out!'

Nobody moved to the door, and nobody failed to show up for the next lesson.

 _This type of curse should never be seen in a classroom at this level,_ thought Rose. _Also, I didn't think that Moody ever cast the Unforgivables, even when authorised. That was very suspicious._

The next class, Rose watched as Moody cast the curse on her fellow classmates, causing Dean Thomas to hop around the room singing _God Save The Queen_ (The UK National Anthem), Lavender to imitate a squirrel (Rose thought that she heard sniggers from the Slytherins, presumably as they were imagining Hermione in her place), and Neville to perform Gymnastics that he wouldn't normally be able to do.

Finally, It was Rose's turn. 'Imperio!' called the Professor as he pointed his wand at her.

 _Jump on the desk,_ said a voice in her head.

 _Why?_ _she_ asked. _I don't really want to jump on the desk._

 _Jump on the Desk!_ Moody's voice said again.

 _I don't want to,_ _Rose_ said to the voice. 'I will not jump on the desk, Professor, better luck next time.'

'You beat the Curse,' said Moody shocked.

He assigned the class a five feet essay on the Imperious Curse, and on Constant Vigilance. Rose could see that Hermione was already planning her overly-long essay.

A couple of hours later, Rose noticed that Ron was still skipping from his earlier bout with the Curse. Rose filed that in her memory, as a fact that she could possibly exploit at some point—it showed that Ron was very susceptible to mental suggestions. _Perhaps I can pretend to give him a potion if needed,_ thought Rose.

\\\/

Over the next month, Filch was cleaning the castle from top to bottom, and giving anyone who 'fouled up' the castle months of detention, most of which were overruled by McGonagall or Dumbledore. Filch then attempted to resort to taking away points, which quickly left everyone but the Slytherins in negative points.

 _Why does Filch like the Slytherins?_ _Rose_ thought to herself, as it was quite strange. _He's a squib, so he should naturally hate the Pure-Blood snobs._

\\\/

Each of the Core classes seemed to give us a lot more homework than usual this year. McGonagall summed it nicely one day in class.

'Your Ordinary Wizarding Examinations, usually referred to as "OWLs" are fast approaching,' she started before being interrupted by Dean.

'We don't take the OWLs until Fifth year!' he exclaimed.

'That is correct, Mr Thomas,' said the Deputy Headmistress. "Do I need to remind you that you need all the preparation you can get. Only Miss Potter and Miss Granger have been able to successfully manage the hedgehog into pincushion transfiguration in Gryffindor. I would've hoped that my own house would be slightly better. And I needn't remind you that yours, Mr Thomas still curls up at the sight of a needle.'

\\\/

Unfortunately, Hagrid had discovered a new creature to bring to class called the Blast-Ended Skrewt, which were possibly some of the ugliest things that Rose had ever seen. They had stingers on one end, some of them had suckers, and they would shoot sparks out of their ends and be propelled a couple inches.

Rose smelled a lawsuit on the horizon, though maybe Malfoy would back off, given the results of the last lawsuit.

Almost worse than Blast-Ended Skrewts was Herbology, where they were collecting pus from bubotubers. The pus was a thick yellowish-green liquid that smelled strongly of petrol. It was also extremely valuable and useful in treating acne.

\\\/

There was an article in the paper about the Weasleys, so naturally, Malfoy had to rub their noses in it.

'You know your mother, Malfoy?' said Rose after Malfoy had insulted her mother and the Weasleys, 'that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?'

'Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!'

'Well, you should keep your fat mouth, then,' said Rose. 'Don't insult other people's mothers if you don't want them to insult your mother.'

Rose did something completely stupid—she turned away from Malfoy. She heard a BANG!, and felt something white-hot graze her face. She grabbed her wand, but before she could spin and attack Malfoy, she heard a second BANG! and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

'Oh no you don't laddie!' screamed Moody.

In Malfoy's place was a pure white ferret.

\\\/

Although they went over many useful equations in Professor Vector's class, she didn't give the class homework for the first couple of classes of the term.

\\\/

The last week of October, a notice went up on the walls.

 **Triwizard Tournament**

 _The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at 6 O'clock on Friday, the 30th of October. Lessons will end a Half-hour early, as the students will return their things to their dormitories, and assemble in front of the Castle to watch our Guest's arrival, and to welcome them to_ Hogwarts _prior to the Feast._

 _Thank you for your cooperation,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

That meant a half hour less of potions for Rose. As she was walked into the Potions classroom that day, Malfoy spoke up.

'Are you going to enter, Potter?'

'Of course not,' said Rose. 'You heard the headmaster. Nobody under 17 will be allowed to enter.'

'But the rules don't apply to Princess Potter, of course,' said Malfoy.

Rose walked in straightaway after Malfoy. 'That'll be ten points from Gryffindor for your lateness.' said Snape, even though she still had a minute or two until class was scheduled to start.

Snape made a comment as they were leaving. 'Perhaps Potter needs this half-hour to prepare for the press.' Snape suggested.

Rose and the other girls made sure that their hair was just right (although Rose just made sure it was pulled back nicely, and didn't do anything fancy. Everyone went down to the Entrance Hall, where everyone else was gathered to watch the arrival of the other schools.

Rose noticed that there was a dock on the lake and a landing strip on the grounds.

At precisely six o'clock, a large speck was sighted on the horizon. It got bigger and bigger as it approached and soon people realised that it was a giant house being drawn by horses equally as large.

 _ _How the hell was that not noticed by the Muggles,__ thought Rose. __Certainly, Radar or something would see something that large, even if it did have Muggle-repelling charms on it.__

Hagrid held up a huge paddle, and directed the carriage to the landing strip. As soon as it landed, a boy jumped out the door on the side, hit something on the underside, and a set of steps appeared. Five students followed the boy, standing at attention, three on either side of the steps, as the largest pair of shoes Rose had ever seen exited the carriage.

If the shoes were large, Rose was completely unprepared for the size of the woman wearing them. I could hear the Hogwarts students exclaiming what a tall woman she was. _I don't know whether there's an inch difference between her and Hagrid,_ I thought as the woman walked over to greet Dumbledore.

Her students were all wearing pale-blue robes, as the rest of the students filed out of the carriage to follow her.

'Dumbledore!' she said in a French accent. Her hand, which Dumbledore kissed in lieu of the cheek kiss, was fully extended downward, and barely reached Dumbledore's shoulders.

'Madame Maxime!' called Dumbledore jovially. 'I hope that you are well.'

'Yes, but I must tell you that the steeds require forceful handling,' she responded.

'I assure you, madame,' said Dumbledore. 'Mr Hagrid is quite up to the task.'

Madame Maxime turned to Hagrid as Dumbledore pointed him out. She sized him up, and a look of recognition came across her face.

'Mr Hagrid,' she said in a commanding tone. 'My horses only drink single malt whiskey.' She turned back to Dumbledore. 'Has Karkaroff arrived yet?'

Right as she said that, a whirlpool opened up in the lake, and a mast emerged. Then the rest of a ship. Flying from its mast was a giant flag. It let a large anchor into the lake as the whirlpool closed up.

Students in Blood-red furs filed off the ship behind their headmaster, who walked over to the other Heads. He gave a short nod to Maxime, and said, 'Dumbledore!' in an Eastern European accent as they exchanged the traditional triple kiss.

Dumbledore led all the students into the Great Hall, where two extra tables had been set up, and four extra chairs were set up at the Head Table.

There were whispers as the Durmstrang students entered, and I could see why. One of their group was the Seeker from the Quidditch—Victor Krum.

'I had no idea he was still in school,' commented Ron, as he seemed to be disappointed that the others wouldn't be sitting with the Hogwarts students.

As the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students all started to sit at their respective tables, the Beauxbatons remained standing until their Headmistress sat. A couple of students gave a couple of laughs at this behaviour, but were given a stern look from the Heads of House.

Then, after everyone had sat down, The Minister of Magic strolled in with an assistant.

 _'The judges are usually the Heads of the Respective Schools, and a number of representatives from the Host Country_ ,' Hermione told the table as everyone was settling in.

After everyone sat down, Dumbledore called for attention, eventually using a _Sonorous_ charm. 'ATTENTION!' he bellowed. Within half-a-second, the whole hall quieted down so much that you would be able to hear a quill drop.

'Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts, and most importantly, our Guests. Hogwarts, please welcome the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with a warm round of applause.'

The hall applauded, but it was only half-there. Most students seemed not to want to applaud their competitors.

'I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts, and I hope that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will open at the end of the feast, so I will now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!'

It may have been the extra tables, or the differently coloured uniforms that stood out against the sea of black Hogwarts Robes, but the Great Hall seemed to be extra full that night.

'Mr Filch, bring in the casket!' called Dumbledore after the feast was over. Filch returned a minute later with a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. 'The champions will be selected by the impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire!'

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

'Anyone wishing to enter must write their name and school on a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. You have until six hours past noon tomorrow to put your names in,' said Dumbledore. 'But do not do so lightly, as once you have entered, there is no turning back. Entering constitutes a binding magical contract.'

\\\/

All next day, the students from the three schools were placing their names in the Goblet. Fred and George took an ageing potion to try, but as soon as they put their names in, they were hit with a beam of light from the Age Line, causing them to look like old men.

Alicia Spinnet entered, her birthday being a couple of days previous, as did Seeker Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff.

There was a sense of unease in the Great Hall that night, possibly because it was the second Feast in as many nights, or possibly because they wanted to hurry the selection of the champions.

The flames of the Goblet sparked. All of the lights in the Great Hall dimmed. The flames sparked again.

'The Goblet is ready to make its decision!' cried Dumbledore.

A tongue of flame shot out of the air, depositing a piece of paper into Dumbledore's hand. 'The Champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum!'

'That's no surprise,' muttered Ron, a couple of seats down from Rose and Hermione.

'The Champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour!' called Dumbledore. At this pronouncement, quite a number of girls at the Beauxbatons table burst into tears.

Rose could tell that there was something off about the girl. Something wanted her to perform for her. But then, Rose got a hold of herself. She noticed the girl looking back at her, slightly confused, and then smiling slightly.

'The Goblet did a good job there,' said Hermione. Rose nodded. 'I mean, if they are going to act that way, you aren't fit to be a Champion.'

'And finally, the champion for Hogwarts is,' said Dumbledore, drawing it out. 'From Hufflepuff House: Cedric Diggory!'

A great cheer went up from the Hufflepuff house.

Dumbledore was about to give the next part of his speech when the Goblet lit again. Almost by instinct, Dumbledore caught the parchment, and his face paled.

Seconds later when Dumbledore called the name, Rose realised why he paled, and paled herself.

'Rose Potter!' called the Hogwarts Headmaster.

She walked up to the podium, and he thrust the paper in her face. 'Rose, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?' he asked furiously.

'No, sonorous,' said Rose, causing her voice to get louder. 'I, Rose Lily Potter, do solemnly swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask an older student to do so for me. Expecto Patronum!'

There was a flash of light as the oath was sealed, and then Rose's Patronus emerged, showing the whole Hall that she had not entered her name.

\\\/

'But she can't complete, she's too young,' said Sirius.

'I'm afraid that the rules are absolute,' said Bartemius Crouch. 'One a name is selected, that person must compete.'

'Then we do three rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Merlin and call it a draw, and redraw the names!' said Sirius.

'Can't be done,' said Crouch. 'The tasks have to be done at certain intervals.'

'Well, fuck you, then!' said Sirius.

'Don't forget where you were two years ago, Black,' said Crouch. 'I'm not entirely convinced of your "innocent" act, and I'd like nothing better than to put you back in Azkaban where you belong!'

If anyone would have been watching the argument closely, they would've realised that Moody's mouth was murmuring the same thing as Crouch.

\\\/

A couple of days later, Neville asked Rose to go to Hogsmeade with him.

'On a date?' she asked.

'If you want it to be,' he said.

Their date went mostly well. They went down to The Three Broomsticks, the more reputable pub in town, where they talked for a while, had some lunch and some drinks, but then, they decided to kiss at the end.

The kiss was short, but it felt completely wrong to Rose. She could tell immediately that he felt it, too.

'I'm sorry, Neville,' said Rose. 'But I think that we should remain as friends.'

'I agree, Rose,' said Neville. 'I think that felt a little too much like kissing a sister.'

'And you aren't pureblood enough to condone that,' joked Rose, as Neville shook his head.

Rose was just about to leave the pub when Hagrid came over to her. 'Meet me at me hut at midnight,' he whispered. 'Bring your cloak. Got something I want to show ye.'

\\\/

Hagrid had brought Madame Maxime, who Rose was sure was a half-giant, same as Hagrid, into the forest into a clearing, where there was a giant animal cage set up. Rather, four animal cages. Rose saw a burst of flame coming from one of the cages.

Dragons.

'Hey, Hagrid,' came the recognisable voice of Charlie Weasley. 'There's a Hungarian Horntail, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Shortsnout, and a Chinese Fireball.'

Neville's date with Hermione a couple of weeks later ended with similar results.

'You'll find the right girl one day, Neville,' said Hermione afterwards. 'I mean, Ginny's pretty nice, maybe you should ask her.'

Neville muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Ron'.

\\\/

The task was dragons. Rose was trying to come up with something to battle her dragon. Moody had given her the unsolicited advice of 'play to her strengths,' so was having Hermione teach her the Summoning Charm. Two weeks before the task, she got the spell perfect.

One day during Potions, there was a knock on the door, and paparazzo came in. 'Sir, Mr Crouch would like to see Miss Potter.'

'She still has an hour of class to go,' said Snape. 'She will go then.'

'Sir, Mr Crouch commands it,' said Colin. 'She's to take her things...'

'GET OUT, THEN!' bellowed Snape. 'Take your bag and get out of my sight!'

She and paparazzo went up to a small classroom a couple of floors above, where the other champions, a writer, and a photographer were.

'I see that you brought me to your kin,' said Rose.

'I said that I'm sorry for how I was during my first year,' said Colin. 'I can't believe that you still call me that.'

Rose refused a private interview with Rita Skeeter, which was the name of the reporter.

Mr Ollivander walked out into the room.

'Rose, how are you?' he asked. 'I've heard that you have been doing great things with this wand. I always knew it.'

She hoped that he didn't mention that it was the brother to Voldemort's wand, and thankfully, he didn't. Rose knew that people like Rita would sell their mothers for a scoop like that.

'Welcome to the weighing of the wands,' said Bagman. 'Today's event is to make sure that your wands are in working order for the Tournament.'

That had been a long process, as Ollivander tested each wand; then afterwards, they wanted to take photographs. The photographer wanted to keep taking pictures of Fleur, who it turned out had a Veela for a grandmum. In fact, she had one of her grandmother's hairs in the wand.

A couple of days before the task, Rose realised that Cedric didn't know about the task, so she followed him, and used a spell to split his bag.

'Cedric, the task is dragons.'

'Are you shitting me?' asked Cedric. 'There's really dragons?'

'Four of them. One for each of us,' said Rose.

'Thanks,'

'Before I go, reparo,' Rose said, pointing her wand at the broken bag.

'Thanks again,' said Cedric.

A/N: There are no pairings with Ginny nor Luna yet, at this point Hermione and Rose are just close friends (but romance for them will be down the line)

Yes, I make a reference to _Animorphs_ ® in the previous chapter, even though in the real world, they didn't start to come out until 1996. It's artistic license, people! If you can have Harry Potter, et al. still be in school, but watch DVDs at the Granger's house, then I can put in Animorphs. (Commercial DVDs didn't start to come out until well after Harry would have left school in our world).

In this chapter, there is a jab at _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince,_ and Ron's susceptibility to tricks (such as pretending to spike his drink before a Quidditch game).

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.


	11. Das Trimagisches Turnier (2)

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

 _Kapit_ _e_ _l_ _10_ _: Rose Potter_ _und das Trimagisches Turnier:_ _Die Aufgaben_

 _' _Cedric, the task is dragons,'__ _ _said Rose after cutting his bag open with a spell, causing his books to go everywhere.__

 _' _Are you shitting me?' asked Cedric. 'There's really dragons?'__

 _' _Four of them. One for each of us,' said Rose.__

 _' _Thanks,'__

 _' _Before I go,__ _reparo_ _ _,' Rose said, pointing her wand at the broken bag.__

 _' _Thanks again,' said Cedric.__

 _'_ Good luck, Rose,' said Hermione before Rose went down to the stadium where she'd face her dragon. She walked into the tent.

'Rose, nice to see you,' said Bagman, speaking as if they were old friends.

Rose turned to Krum. 'He thinks that he is my friend,' she commented in German.

'Lot's of people do that,' he said in the same language.

'Gather round,' said Bagman. 'You will reach into this bag and pick out a small model of what you are about to face. Each model has a number which represents the order in which you will be going in. Mademoiselle Delacour, please.'

Fleur drew the Welsh Green, and would be going second.

Rose was next, drawing the Horntail and the fourth spot.

Cedric got the Swedish Dragon, and was going first. Krum got the Chinese Fireball and would be going third.

 _\\\/_

It took quite a while for the other champions to defeat their dragons. Rose almost wished that she could be watching from the stands, instead of sitting in this tent waiting for her turn to come.

She stood up, having heard that Krum had finished with his dragon. Rose's legs seemed to be made out of marshmallow. She heard the whistle blow, and walked out into the arena.

She felt a bit panicked at this point. She walked into the gladiatorial arena that had been set up, and saw the dragon. The Hungarian Horntail was at the end of the enclosure, and was huddled over a clutch of eggs.

Merlin's beard, thought Rose. Not just dragons, but Mother dragons?!

She heard the roar of the crowd, and she could see the damage from the previous champions.

Rose raised her wand. 'Accio Firebolt!' he shouted.

Rose waited, hoping with every fibre of her being that her spell had worked. She knew that if it hadn't worked, if her broom wasn't coming, that she'd be up a certain creek without the assistance of a wand.

Then, she saw her broom zooming towards her. It stopped mid-air beside her, and she jumped on. The crowd was making even more noise now, but Rose was tuning it out, as if it were a Quidditch game. As soon as she hurdled away on her broom, all of her fear evaporated.

This was just another Quidditch match, and the Horntail was just another ugly opponent. It felt good to be on her broom again after a whole summer. This year was even longer than usual, as they hadn't played any Quidditch, which Rose thought was ridiculous. Durmstrang had Victor Krum, one of the best Seekers in the world.

Rose began to think. She remembered Wood telling her about various diversionary tactics. Rose dived, and the head of the dragon followed her. She swerved, and was pleased to note that a jet of fire hit right where she would have been if she hadn't swerved.

The Horntail was following her progress. She noticed that there was a golden egg in the clutch, neatly contrasting with the grey-coloured eggs that were the real ones.

The dragon's head revolving on its long neck. Rose knew that if she Rose kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy, but she also knew not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again.

Rose plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time she was less lucky. She'd missed the flames, but not the tail. Rose had to quickly swerve, but one of the spikes grazed her shoulder, ripping her robes.

She knew that she wasn't hurt too bad. Rose realised that the dragon didn't seem to want to take off. She was too protective of the eggs and the fake. Rose flew back and forth, not near enough for the dragon to breathe fire, but not far enough to not be a threat.

The dragon reared, and Rose dove. She was speeding towards the ground (and the eggs) at top speed. She got the golden egg, and Rose went to the entrance of the enclosure.

Dragon keepers rushed in to subdue the dragon.

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as she got off the Firebolt. Rose knew that this was extravagant praise coming from the stern professor. Her hand was shaking as she pointed to Rose's injured shoulder. 'Madame Pomfrey will need to see you before the judges give out your score.'

McGonagall pointed out a medical tent saying, 'Right over there, Potter. She's already had to fix up Diggory.

'Dragons!' exclaimed Pomfrey. 'Last couple of years have been a nightmare! People getting petrified two years ago, Dementors last year! What are going to think up next?! I have a hard enough time putting Potter back together as it is, without having to worry about the Ministry's stupidity!'

She was ranting the whole time that she was fixing Rose up. Rose looked over, and saw that Diggory had burns on a good portion of his body. Aside from some minimal injuries, neither Krum nor Delacour seemed to be injured.

'You are good to go,' said Pomfrey. Rose left the tent, and met up with Hermione, Ron, and Neville, who explained what each of the other champions did. Then, the judges got together to award points.

Madame Maxime gave Rose an eight, which Rose figured was for getting injured. Crouch gave her a nine, as did Dumbledore. Karkaroff gave Rose a four, which set Ron on a tirade about biased wizards. Some of the words were ones he wouldn't use around his mother.

Rose was tied for first place with Krum. The party in the Common Room went on for quite a while that night.

When she opened the egg that she'd gotten, which she'd been informed was a clue to the Second Task, she heard the most horrible noise: nothing she'd ever heard compared to it. She quickly shut the egg before realising that she would have to figure out a different way to force it to reveal its contents.

\\\/

Soon after the first task (in which Rose had out-flown a dragon and won first place), the Yule Ball was announced. Within two days, Cedric had dumped his girlfriend, Cho Chang, a Chinese girl, and asked Rose to the Ball with him.

Actually, it wasn't really asking, it was more stating.

'You will go to the Ball with me, Miss Potter,' said Cedric.

'No, you won't,' said Rose. 'And I'll tell Chang exactly what you've done here.'

'Confundus!' shouted Cedric. Rose responded with a stinging hex to a very sensitive place. She'd heard the theory before, but Rose had never actually seen anyone get hit there. His eyes widened before he crumpled to the floor in extreme pain.

She left saying, 'I wouldn't go to the Ball with a selfish prig like you if you were the last guy on Earth.'

\\\/

'I knew what he was doing, Rose,' said Cho when Rose told her. 'I was just hoping that he wouldn't go to those lengths to do it.'

'I'm sorry, Cho,' said Rose.

'There's nothing to be sorry about,' said Cho. 'Besides, I know a couple of things to keep him in line.'

When she went to the library, Rose found that Hermione was being confronted by Cedric, who wanted to take her to the Ball.

'No, I will not go with you,' said Hermione. 'Is your girlfriend not good enough for you?'

Cedric crumpled once again as Hermione hit him with the same charm Rose had used earlier.

Rose heard a rumour that Cedric had gotten hit again later that night as punishment.

\\\/

It was literally a week before the Yule Ball when Rose finally got a partner.

'Rose, would you go to the ball with me?' asked Seamus, a Fourth-Year from Gryffindor.

'Yes, I would,' said Rose.

'We can be each other's beards then,' said the boy.

'What do you mean?'

'I've known forever that I'm gay, I'm pretty sure you are, too,' said Seamus.

'I don't know about me being gay' said Rose. 'I will go to the Ball with you, though.'

'Thank you,' said Seamus. 'Dean was getting on my case about possibly being the only guy there without a date, since I obviously can't take Wayne Hopkins, you know from Hufflepuff.'

\\\/

It was nice going to the Yule Ball with someone with whom there would be no misunderstandings about how far each of the partners would go.

Rose had a good time at the Yule Ball, but she got a shock when she saw what Hermione was wearing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress robes, which were made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material. For once, she'd actually found a hair-styling charm powerful enough for her hair and had used it. Rose thought that it slightly detracted from how good Hermione looked that her hair was so different than usual.

Rose was simply wearing a good set of black dress robes with gold trim that looked less like a dress, and more like actual robes. She'd never really liked wearing dresses.

Nearly everyone's heads turned as they saw Hermione and Rose walk into the Entrance Hall outside of the Great Hall.

'Miss Potter, the Champions and their partners will enter first,' said McGonagall.

It was right after this statement that Hermione's partner was revealed. It was Victor Krum, the Champion from Durmstrang.

The tables had voice-activated menus. You said what you wanted, and it appeared on the plate. She had the chicken parmesan that had a side of pasta. Fleur was on the other side of her, complaining to her date about Hogwarts.

After the dinner, there was dancing. Seamus wasn't that bad of a dancer. After a while, Rose and Hermione went outside, and were able to interrupt a conversation between Hagrid and Madame Maxime before Hagrid could put his foot in his mouth any further.

'Potter,' said Fleur. 'I am sorry for my earlier comments about you being a little girl, and for my comments about your school. I mistakenly fell into the ...prejudices of my country.'

'Your apology is accepted,' said Rose. 'Did you need something?'

'Non,' she said. 'But you might need something. Have you figured out your egg yet?'

'Not yet,' admitted Rose.

'Well, I was looking at it one day, and there are water runes inscribed all over it,' said Fleur. It was sometimes a little hard for Rose to understand her, as her accent was a bit strong. 'You will find out the clue if you take a bath with you egg.'

'Merci,' said Rose.

Fleur turned around again. 'You know French?'

'Sorry to disappoint, but only a couple of words,' said Rose. 'The library in Little Whinging didn't have enough books about French for me to learn it.'

\\\/

When Rose and Hermione examined the egg again, they realised that the answer had been staring them in the face. There were water runes all over the egg that they simply hadn't seen or comprehended. The next night, Rose went into the bathroom, and listened to the egg in the bath.

'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour — the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

An underwater egg meant that the task was probably underwater. That meant the Merpeople.

'Hermione, I solved it,' said Rose when she got back to the dormitory.

'You'll only have an hour to retrieve what they took?' asked Hermione.

'I really don't think that it is a matter of "what", but "who",' said Rose. 'They're going to hold someone hostage, and I will have to retrieve that person.'

They discussed it with Neville the next day, and he suggested Gillyweed.

'Dobby!' called Rose.

'Yes, The Great Miss Rose Potter, ma'am, and the Great Miss Rose Potter ma'am's Grangy! What can Dobby be doing for you?'

'Can you procure us some Gillyweed?' asked Neville.

'Yous be having some in yous Greenhouses, Master Neville Longbottom, Sir,' said Dobby. 'Dobby is being talking to Tippy, who be talking to Hoffy, who is being harvesting it in time for the Second Task of the Tri-Wizzy Tournament!'

'Thank you, Dobby,' said Neville and Rose. Neville turned to Hermione and Rose. 'Is there anything that you aren't telling me?'

'What do you mean?' asked Rose.

'Did you hear the way the elf addressed you?' asked Neville, laughing. He was laughing so hard that he nearly fell off his chair. 'It called you 'The Great Rose Potter, ma'am's Grangy'.'

\\\/

The day of the second task came quicker than anyone wanted. Rose was surprised when Hermione wasn't in the Dormitory that morning before breakfast, which was before the Task. That was another thing that Rose hated: sunrise was at 7:18, the task was at 9:30, and the temperature was at or near freezing. She would then be forced to jump into a freezing lake, where the water temperature had to be well below -10 degrees Celsius.

Once she got to the village where the hostages were being kept, she realised immediately why Hermione hadn't been present that morning: she was tied to a rock as one of the hostages.

There was a girl who looked like a miniaturised version of Fleur, a boy that had similar facial features to Krum, Cho Chang (who'd made up with Cedric enough to go to the Yule Ball), and Hermione.

Rose cut Hermione from the rock. She seemed to be in some type of trance. Then she cut mini-Fleur from her rock, and started to the surface with both of them.

When she got back to the surface, immediately both the girl and Hermione woke up, and seemed a bit disoriented. Rose got them to shore, and was led to the Medical Tent. She realised that, aside from Fleur, who'd run afoul of the Grindylows, she was the first back.

'You saved my sister even though she was not yours to save,' exclaimed Fleur. Rose was sure that if she were a male, that Fleur would be kissing her at this point.

In the end, Rose ended up getting first place for the task, not only for being the quickest, but for saving multiple hostages.

\\\/

A month before the last task, the Champions were taken down to the Quidditch pitch, where the last task was revealed. It would be a maze.

'That is not good,' said Rose.

'Why?' asked Krum. 'Maze is easy.'

'Not if Hagrid is the one putting the animals in,' said Rose. Cedric nodded frantically in the background.

'He thinks that acromantula are cute,' said Cedric. 'Are any of those Skrewts still alive? Those are nasty.'

'Unfortunately,' said Rose, who'd dealt with them in her previous Care of Magical Creatures class.

\\\/

A couple of days later, Rose learned from troubling news from Hermione about Krum. Apparently, he read more into her going to the ball with him, and wanted a relationship. In Bulgaria, Muggle-borns had no rights, and were treated only slightly better than house-elves.

FLASHBACK:

'Come mit me,' said Krum to Hermione.

'Why?'

'You are my girlfriend, I have sex with you,' said Krum.

'I am not your girlfriend,' said Hermione.

'You go to ball mit me, that make you Freundin,' said Krum. He stunned her, and dragged her to a broom closet, where he attempted to remove her clothes. Unfortunately for him, the Stunning Spell wore off, and Hermione used a different type of Stunning spell on Krum.

A rather precious part of Krum.

END FLASHBACK

'Damn,' said Rose. 'I thought that he was a decent guy. It looks like the girls of the tournament are the only good ones.'

'Yes, once you get past the holier-than-thou attitude, Fleur is a nice woman,' said Hermione. She was of course using this metaphorically, as most witches and wizards were not religious.

\\\/

Until the day of the task, Hermione and Rose worked on various spells, some of which were very nearly illegal, in preparation for the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

On the day of the Tournament, the Weasley family, Gran Longbottom, and Sirius came to support her. Also, Rose learned that Sirius had re-proposed to Professor Sinestra, she had accepted (again), and they would be getting married during the summer.

Rose noticed Fleur looking at Bill with interest. Rose also noticed that Fleur turned her Veela allure up to eleven, but Bill was not reacting, which made Fleur smile even more. Really, it was getting to be a little overpowering.

At dusk, everyone walked down to the Quidditch Pitch for the Final Task of the Tournament. As she was walking down, Rose was reviewing all of the hexes, spells, and curses that she had been practising, hoping that this last minute revision would help her remember them.

The Quidditch pitch was unrecognisable as such. A 6-metre high hedge ran all of the way around the edge of it, and there was a gap right in front of them. Rose knew that must be the entrance.

The passage beyond looked dark and creepy.

While they were waiting for the audience to arrive, Professor McGonagall notified the champions that there would be professors patrolling the outside of the maze, and if they wished to withdraw from the Task, that they should simply send up sparks, and they'd be rescued. She also mentioned that the first person to touch the Triwizard Cup would win the Tournament.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament!' announced Bagman when the stands were filled. 'Tied for first are the Hogwarts Duo, From Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, and from Gryffindor, Rose Potter! They will enter the maze first, followed by Victor Krum, from Durmstrang, currently with eighty points, and Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons.'

A cannon went off, and Bagman waved the champions into the maze. Rose entered the maze, and turned right, and continued for another 50 metres. She cast the Point-Me spell, which indicated that she needed to go right at the first possible opportunity. She was walking through the maze when she came across a Dementor.

 _Were the Ministry that stupid to put one of these foul things in here?_ Rose asked herself. She cast the Patronus, but realised that it stumbled. _Must be a boggart._

She cast the Boggart Banishing Charm, and it exploded in a wisp of smoke. For some reason, her path to the Cup seemed to be devoid of any major obstacles. She reached a Sphinx.

'You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.' said the Sphinx.

'So so will you move, please?' asked Rose, knowing what the answer was going to be.

'No,' the Sphinx said, continuing to pace. 'Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess — I let you pass. Answer wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed.'

She and Hermione had drilled on this type of thing, so Rose knew her chances were good.

'Okay,' she said. 'Can I hear the riddle?'

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'

Rose gaped at her. 'Could I have it again more slowly?' she asked tentatively.

She blinked at Rose, smiled, and repeated the poem.

'All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?' Rose asked.

She merely smiled her mysterious smile.

Rose thought about the riddle, going line by line. 'First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,' Rose thought this might be a 'spy'.

'What similarities do mend, end, and the middle of middle have?' asked Rose. She then realised that if you spell the words, a 'd' appeared in the designated location.

'What do I say when I am searching for a hard-to-find word?' she continued. She came up with 'er'. She added them together, and came up with the answer 'Spider'.

'Spider,' Rose said to the Sphinx confidently.

'Is that your final answer?' asked the Sphinx.

 _Did I miss something_ thought Rose. She hesitated for a second before replying, 'That is my final answer.'

'Very good,' said the Sphinx. 'I don't think that I've ever had anyone get it so quickly. 'You are free to go, and good luck!'

It was Very Not Good if one of Hagrid's spiders was in the maze. As they were the size of a city bus, they could easily kill her.

She was walking to where she assumed that the Cup was when she heard a scream. Normally, this scream would be music to her ears, as it was coming from Cedric. But Rose wasn't going to let anyone else hurt him, especially if she wasn't helping.

She got to a clearing, and found that Krum was cursing Cedric. Krum seemed to be under the Imperious Curse, she noticed. She sent a Disarming Spell, a waxing spell, and finished it off with a Stinging Hex to the privates. He crumpled to the ground screaming, and Rose shot the red sparks for him to be rescued. She turned to Cedric, who immediately put his hands over his crotch.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Cedric. 'Why did you save me? I thought that you hated me.'

'I do,' admitted Rose. 'I just don't want you to get hurt if I'm not doing it. Plus, I hate Victor more.'

'What did Krum do?' asked Cedric, genuinely curious as to what got Rose worked up—preferably so that he could avoid doing the same thing. His Healer said that with a couple more Stinging Curses to his privates, he might never be able to have children.

'He wanted a lot more from a friend of mine than she was willing to give,' said Rose coldly. 'And then he attempted to force her to do something. A very much under-age friend of mine. Let's just say that he's lucky I didn't write "attempted rapist" on his chest and crucify him.'

Cedric made the decision right then and there that he would avoid Miss Potter and her friends as much as possible.

'I assume that you aren't going to make the same mistake he did, are you?' asked Rose coldly. Cedric thought that she sounded like she could cast a fairly strong _Crucio_ at the moment, just based on how cold her voice was.

'Of course not,' said Cedric. 'I've learnt my lesson.'

'Good,' said Rose. 'You will follow me and help me get to the cup. If you are lucky, I'll even let this be a clean sweep by the Hogwarts Champions.'

'You mean a draw?'

'Of course,' said Rose. 'We both win, Hogwarts wins, and if you put a toe out of line, I eviscerate you later. I certainly don't need a thousand more galleons. This, of course, is your second, and final chance.'

Cedric frantically nodded his head in agreement. He wanted there to be more Diggorys in the world.

Soon they reached the cup and touched it at the same time. Within the first half-second of touching it, Rose could feel the sensations of taking a Portkey.

The Triwizard Cup did not take them back to the judges stand. No, it appeared as though Rose and Cedric were in a graveyard. Rose saw the name on one of the gravestones, and yelled, 'Cedric run!'

A voice went through her head of an alien with a squid head saying, 'It's a trap!'.

'Dawlish, kill the spare,' said a high voice. A green light flew across the cemetery towards Cedric, who ducked and immediately sent back a series of curses, some of which tended towards the Darker end of the scale. Dawlish eventually just stunned Rose and Cedric managed to hide behind a tombstone, but tripped over something, and was knocked unconscious.

Rose was tied up to one marked "Tom Riddle" while Dawlish, who seemed not to have realised that he hadn't killed Cedric, started some type of ritual.

\\\/

Dawlish finished the Ritual to return Voldemort to life; the ritual needed bone of the father (unknowingly given), flesh of the servant (willingly given, this turned out to be Dawlish's hand), and blood of the enemy (forcibly taken).

 _Please let it drown,_ thought Rose, right as there was some type of explosion. Out of the ritual cauldron stepped Lord Voldemort.

'Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, come to die!' said the resurrected Voldemort. He gave Dawlish a new hand (made of metal, probably with a trap in it somewhere), and called his Death Eaters.

'Dawlish, you filthy traitor!' called Rose. 'We trusted you!'

'I live to serve My Lord,' replied Dawlish. 'And tonight, I have seen the return of my Lord, for He has risen from The Dead, and tonight will see the end of Rose Potter, and the end of any significant Rebellion against My Lord.'

'Enough, Dawlish,' commanded Voldemort as the Death Eaters started to Apparate in.

'Of course, my Lord,' said Dawlish, bowing low.

'Welcome, my Death Eaters,' said Voldemort.

\\\/

After duelling Voldemort to a draw (due to the Twin Cores Effect), Rose managed to Summon Cedric, who was just now waking up, and get to the Triwizard Cup. This time, it took them to their intended destination—the judges stand.

'The Cup was a Portkey,' announced Rose to the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic.

'To where?' asked Dumbledore.

'Little Hangleton Graveyard near the Riddle House,' said Rose. 'Dawlish is a traitor, and there is at least traitor within the school aside from Professor Snape.'

'What happened?'

'Voldemort has returned,' said Rose.

'Don't be ridiculous,' said the Minister. 'You killed Him all those years ago! He can't be back!'

'It's true, Minister,' said Cedric. 'I saw Him. I'm willing to take Veritaserum and use memory evidence to confirm our claims.'

'That would do no good, as you're obviously Confunded,' said the Minister. 'Aurors, arrest these two for Breach of the Peace and Solicitation to Commit an illegal act!'

The Aurors didn't move, as Cedric pointed out that he was of age, and therefore it was not illegal to use Pensieve memories and Veritaserum on him.

Just then, there was a scream, and everyone turned to see a girl pointing at Moody. He seemed to be in the middle of a very painful transformation. His peg-leg popped out and was replaced by a real one, and his Magical eye came off and was replaced by a real one as well.

The person's face and skin bubbled, until a new person had replaced Moody.

'That's Barty Crouch,' said someone.

'Who?' asked another person. 'That ain't Barty Crouch.'

'I meant Barty Crouch, Jnr. ' clarified the first person.

'Take him to Azkaban,' screamed the Minister. 'And give him the Kiss for escaping!'

'Actually, as Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, I believe that we should question him first, to figure out who was involved in this scheme,' said Dumbledore. 'And under my authority as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I command you to make this happen.'

'Or what?' asked the Minister. 'You're under arrest! All of you! Diggory, Dumbledore, Potter and Crouch!'

'Or else the ICW will place sanctions on England, making it so that we cannot trade with any foreign nation,' said Dumbledore. 'And then, they will forcibly remove England from their body, and make us _personae non gratae_ over the whole world!'

In the end, the Minister acquiesced to the questioning of Crouch, as long as he was Kissed and/or sent to Azkaban. It turned out that Crouch, Snr. had broken his son out of Azkaban, and had used Polyjuice on his wife and son to make them appear to be each other.

Then, when Crouch heard rumours that the Dark Lord was returning, he managed to break free of the Imperious Curse his father had him under, and return to His Lord's side.

An arrest warrant was immediately issued for Barty Crouch, Snr.

\\\/

A couple of days later, after a short prize ceremony, that the Minister only reluctantly attended, where Cedric and Rose each got ₲500, the school was back on the train for another summer.

Rose had made sure to have a conversation with Krum before he had left to make sure he knew what she thought of his behaviour. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get to enjoy his screams of pain again, as he quickly acknowledged that he was wrong.

A/N:

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.


	12. Attack of the Toads

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

 _C_ _hapter 11: Rose Potter and the Attack of the Toads_

Rose Potter's summer was long, but good. She'd been involved in the Triwizard Tournament the previous year (despite her age), and in the final event, she'd been kidnapped and used in a ritual that returned Lord Voldemort, the murderer of her parents, back to life.

Even worse than Him coming back, was the fact that the Minister of Magic was denying the fact that You-Know-Who had returned.

During the final task, a boy that she didn't like, but merely tolerated, was nearly killed. She hadn't wanted that to happen. Cedric was a boy who had attempted to ask Rose on a date. When she refused, he tried to be a little more forceful, and Rose was forced to respond. Later, he'd gotten more of his act together, and she'd actually saved his life during the Final Task.

Still, she didn't like him much.

The only Champion that she was relatively friendly with was the one from France—Fleur, and that was only because Rose saved Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) in the second task. The second task had entailed hostages being taken from the Champions, and Fleur had been unable to retrieve her hostage, therefore, Rose did it. Once you got past her attitude, Fleur was actually a nice woman.

The other champion, from Bulgaria, Victor Krum, thought that going to the Yule Ball meant that there was a relationship between him and Rose's best friend. Due to that misunderstanding, and the fact that women aren't treated the same in that part of the world, he'd attempted to have sexual contact with Hermione.

That is, he attempted to have sexual contact with a minor, who was three years younger than he was. Even in the Wizarding World, only betrothed spouses can have that type of contact if one of them is under-age.

Unfortunately, Bulgarian Law is different than the law of England, and he wouldn't have been punished for it in Bulgaria, as Muggleborns have no rights there, being only slightly better than house-elves. It was their own version of Magical Apartheid.

\\\/

Rose kept working on achieving her Animagus form, and she thought that she was rather close. She'd found out the previous year was a rather large panther of some type. Now, she was working on the actual transformation, something that required a bit of concentration.

\\\/

Rose had been reading any newspaper she could get her hands on. She knew that Voldemort had returned, and was looking for any possible clue that Voldemort was back and killing again.

Unfortunately, Voldemort seemed not to be doing anything. Also, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was still denying that 'Lord Thingy' could even be back.

Worse yet, the Daily Prophet was taking shots at both her and Dumbledore. Most of the time, it was only there if you looked close enough, but other times, it was more clear. Every once in a while, they'd take a shot at Cedric, who'd also reported that Voldemort was back, but since the Diggorys were a nice, respectable, pureblood family, it wasn't as often.

'I could sue their asses,' said Sirius. 'With the power of the Blacks, the Potters, and the Longbottoms, we could get them to quit.'

'No, it wouldn't,' argued Rose. 'The news articles clearly show that the Minister has given them carte blancheto write whatever they want.'

\\\/

It was a couple of days later, there was an article in the paper accusing her of being a Dark Lord, and somehow removing her cousin's soul.

Then, her day went from bad to worse, as Aurors showed up to take her into custody for the murder of three Muggles.

'I'll do what I can,' said Gran Longbottom. Rose could tell that the Aurors were itching for an excuse to blast her to kingdom come. She gave them one of Fred and George's fake wands, which (surprise, surprise) the Aurors broke, not knowing that it wasn't her real wand, which was safe.

'Miss Potter, you do not have the right to remain silent. If we ask you something, you must answer, and everything that you do say or do will be used against you in a court of law. If you do not already have an attorney, tough shit. If you do not comply, we are authorised to end your ass. Got it?' said the Auror taking her in.

'One question: Is Dawlish still on the Force?' she asked. An Auror backhanded her across the face.

She was dragged to the Ministry and taken down to the Courtrooms. Some of the Wizengamot Members seemed uneasy trying a girl in the same chambers they had tried Death Eaters in.

'This is the trial Ministry of Magic v Rose Potter, re: the Murder of three Muggles,' announced the Minister.

'The accusations, which are one-hundred percent correct, are treason, murder, and disrupting the peace. How do you plead?' The minister paused a minute. 'What do you plead?!'

'I'd plead not guilty, but I have a feeling that you'd never accept such a plea,' said Rose. 'I will therefore plead that I was under the Imperious Curse of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown.'

'That is a serious charge, girl,' said the Minister. 'What did you do to your relatives?'

'I, Rose Potter, do swear that I have not left the grounds of Longbottom Manor since I came back from Hogwarts,' said Rose, and amazingly, there was a flash of light. 'However, I'm sure that the Witness for the Defence has something to say to you.'

The doors to the courtroom opened, and Dumbledore strolled in. Rose could see two Aurors unconscious outside of the door.

'My apologies, My Lord Minister,' said Dumbledore as he walked in. 'These men seemed to be under the impression that Miss Potter was not allowed a defence. I dissuaded them of that notion. I do have a witness whose testimony will free Miss Potter.'

'Bring in the witness,' said Fudge. 'The Witness will be placed under Veritaserum!'

Dumbledore brought in Mrs Figg, one of Rose's former neighbours at Number 4. 'How good to see you, Rose,' she said. The Veritaserum was poured down her throat.

'Who are you?' asked Fudge. 'Given Potter's residence is in the area you claim to be from, we've kept a close eye on any witches or wizards in that area.'

'I'm a Squib, and can't be tracked,' said Figg, emotionlessly. That type of speaking was characteristic of those under the influence of Veritaserum.

'What happened on the night of the Murders of Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia Dursley?' asked Fudge.

'I was just chased away the youngest Mr Dursley, who'd been kicking my cats—I breed some of the best, you know, when I felt a coldness in the air. Mind you, it was a 25 degree evening, and it suddenly dropped to 10 degrees. Then, I felt like I'd never be happy again.'

'You claim there was a Dementor?' asked Fudge as if it were the most ridiculous story that he'd ever heard.

'There were at least two Dementors that I could see,' said Figg. 'They swooped down on that awful Dudley boy, and started to suck out his soul—what little soul he had. Mind, they say that it is nearly impossible to watch someone get The Kiss, and by Merlin, it was. I started to head towards my house, when I saw the Dementors take off towards Privet Drive. Despite the fact I am a Squib, I went after the Dementors. I then saw them murder the Dursleys.'

'And where was Miss Potter during this?' asked Fudge. 'There are spells that can mimic the effect of the Dementors Kiss.'

'She wasn't there,' said Figg. 'She was taken away by Lady Longbottom two years ago, after Dursley, Snr. nearly beat Miss Potter to death.'

'Hem, hem,' said a voice from the Wizengamot. 'The Dementors are under the control of the Ministry. Hem, hem. It almost sounded like you were accusing the Ministry of murdering the Dursleys.'

'Cornelius, you must see reason,' said Dumbledore, going up to the Minister's desk. 'The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible!'

'He is not back!' bellowed Fudge. 'Witness for the prosecution, John Dawlish, Senior Auror of the Ministry of Magic.'

'I request Veritaserum,' called Dumbledore.

'Denied!' shouted Fudge.

'Milord Fudge, you cannot deny that,' said Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. 'It is in our laws.'

'Very well,' said Fudge, who had the potion poured into Dawlish's mouth. 'What happened that night?'

'My Lord ordered me to frame Potter, so I sent a Dementor to kill her and anyone around her. I said that Potter was a Polyjuiced escaped prisoner.'

'Who is Your Lord,' asked Dumbledore. 'Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?'

'Proudly,' said Dawlish. 'I was to get rid of the Potter menace! I would have been rewarded beyond all rewards!'

Then, his head exploded.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, you have heard the evidence!' called Dumbledore.

Five minutes later, after Fudge attempted to end the proceedings without a vote, the Wizengamot, except for Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, and the witch that spoke out with the 'hem, hem', found Rose not guilty.

\\\/

Sirius came back from a trip to his Ancestral Home. 'Dumbledore hosted a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix,' he said after he stepped out of the Floo. 'It's a type of anti-Voldemort league. Also, Molly and her four children have moved in.'

'Four?' asked Rose.

'Well, Charlie is in Romania, and Bill is in Egypt,' said Sirius. 'Percy is the problem. The Weasleys had a big row the night after the Tournament ended. Percy accused his father of being "blinded by Dumbledore", and Arthur accused Percy of being a ministry spy: Percy's taken a job in the Minister's Office.'

'After the last year?' asked Rose. 'What's the truth of it?'

'Arthur is probably right,' admitted Sirius. 'Dumbledore thinks that that he's right as well.'

\\\/

It was when they got back to Hogwarts that Rose knew something was up. The 'hem, hem' lady from her trial was sitting at the Staff Table, wearing the same bloody pink cardigan over teacher's robes.

'I should have known,' said Rose to Hermione, who'd been made prefect, along with Ron. 'That Defence book is rubbish. She was at my trial—a real ass kisser for Fudge. She practically accused Dumbledore of trying to take over the Ministry.'

'That's Dolores Umbridge,' said one of the more connected members of the table. 'She's one of Fudge's lead enforcers. I bet my whole allowance that she's the one directing the _Prophet_ to libel you, Potter. She also hates what she calls "half-breeds" like centaurs, werewolves, vampires, etc.'

'Seems like such a charming woman,' said Rose sarcastically. 'You know that it is libel? You actually trust me?'

'You and Cedric both claim to have seen You-Know-Who return,' said the other girl. 'Most of Gryffindor believes you, Rose.'

This 'Dolores Umbridge' toad-woman interrupted the Headmaster in the middle of his speech, and then gave a fifteen minute speech that talked about pureblood politics, and how the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts.

'That was one of the dullest speeches I have ever heard,' moaned Ron Weasley. 'A bit of waffle.'

'There was a lot of important things hidden in that waffle, Ronald,' said Hermione.

Another thing that Rose noticed was that Hagrid hadn't returned yet. Dumbledore had sent him on a mission, but nobody was saying what the mission was. He'd also failed to bring attention to the fact that Hagrid was not present.

To their defence, the mission was obvious: find the giants, and convince them to stay away from Voldemort.

A third thing was that the Sorting Hat, for the first time in living memory (although not in ghostly memory), had given a warning, and had suggested that the school stand together and be strong from within. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, confirmed that the Hat had given the same advice before (and he would know, since he had celebrated his 500th deathday just a couple of years before, which Rose had the displeasure of attending).

\\\/

'Hello, class,' said Dolores Umbridge at their first class with her. There were a few mumbled 'hellos' from the class.

'That just won't do,' said Umbridge in the manner of a kindergarten teacher. 'When I greet you, you are to reply "Good Morning, Professor Umbridge, ma'am!". Good morning, class.'

She got her desired result, as the class called out, 'Good Morning, Professor Umbridge.'

She then went on a rant about how many teachers they had, and how none of them followed the approved curriculum, and how 'a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course' would get them to OWL level.

'We're not going to practise spells?' asked Seamus.

'Hand, boy!' said Umbridge. 'Do you expect to be attacked during my class?'

'No,' said Seamus.

'Then why would you _need_ spells?' asked Umbridge.

'What if a werewolf attacks us?'

'If you come in contact with Dark Wizards, Witches, or Creatures (including the aforementioned Werewolves), you should simply call for the Aurors.'

'How are we supposed to pass the OWLs?' asked Seamus.

'Are you a ministry-approved educational expert, Mr Finnegan?' asked Umbridge. 'Then you are not qualified to decide how to run the class. Also, Detention, tonight, 5.00 for speaking out of turn.'

She then said that traitorous wizards were claiming that 'A certain Dark Wizard' had returned from the grave, and that anyone heard talking about such things should be reported to her or the Aurors immediately.

 _\\\/_

'This is your OWL year,' said Snape at their first potions lesson of the year. 'As such, next year many of you will cease studying with me, as I take only the best into my NEWT class.'

He gave a gleeful look that some of the students would be leaving this class. Or it looked to Rose as if it were gleeful—it was the same look he had when he wanted to expel her or when Black was about to be Kissed by the Dementors.

'The test in June will be an important examination, as it will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic as this class has proven, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" or face my displeasure.'

There was nobody in the class that wanted to ask how he would show his displeasure if they weren't in his class the next year, as nobody wanted to face his wrath. Anyway, they all knew that he would at least take points by proxy or fine them points for minor infractions in the halls.

\\\/

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick also gave warnings about their classes. McGonagall was stern, and insisted that to get into her NEWT class, students needed an 'E' or better, and that she would not accept any students who failed to meet that requirement, no matter who they or their parents were. Rose could swear that she glanced at Malfoy when she said that.

Flitwick was a bit more lenient, needing only a passing grade to continue his class, as his was one of the easier wanded classes.

A couple of days after classes began, Professor Umbridge was 'promoted' to 'High Inquisitor of Hogwarts' and started to evaluate the professors. McGonagall, Sprout, Grubbly-Plank (the Care Of Magical Creatures Substitute) and Snape passed through their evaluations (although there were some misgivings in each subject, and questions about Snape's past), Flitwick passed, but there were questions about his heritage, and Trelawney was eventually failed. For some reason, she never evaluated Binns' class.

'I'm sure that if she had, she would've called the Spirit Division immediately,' said Ron, still bored out of his mind by the endless Goblin Rebellions of Binns' class.

\\\/

It was in October that Rose got her first detention with Umbridge for 'talking in class'. As she had only talked when Malfoy taunted her, she knew it was a set-up,

'I will not take your lies about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!' she bellowed.

When she got to the detention, she found an item known as a 'blood quill,' an item that was banned except for a couple of uses, waiting for her.

'These are illegal!' said Rose.

'Detention until the end of the year!' said Umbridge. 'And 500 points from Gryffindor! If you question me, you question the Minister. I am a very tolerant woman, Miss Potter, but the two things that I will not stand for are your lies about the Dark Lord, and disloyalty! You have committed an infraction, and you know that you need to be punished. Disobey, and I will have the Minister personally expel you.'

Rose knew that things would just get worse if she failed to comply, so she wrote the words, 'I mustn't tell lies' over and over, until it was scratched into her skin.

\\\/

The next day, she went to Dumbledore's office, where she reported what happened.

'A Professor is using a blood quill? Who?' asked Dumbledore before answering his own question. 'Umbridge. Of course. How do you know this?'

'She used it on me last night,' said Rose. 'She says that the Minister knows everything.'

Dumbledore examined Rose's hand. 'That is definitely from a blood quill. What about the points missing from Gryffindor?'

'Gran Longbottom, that is to say, Madam Longbottom, the Dowager Countess, etc., taught me that blood quills were only to be used for contracts and things of that nature, and that they've been banned since the American Revolt of 1776,' replied Rose.

'Very true,' said Dumbledore. 'I'm sure that you realise the reason for the ban. When used like how Miss Umbridge is using them, it becomes an instrument of torture. Thank you for telling me about this, and not just taking the punishment.'

'That is probably what I would've done if I were a boy,' said Rose. 'My parents would've probably named me Harry James Potter, or something.'

A small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. 'That is exactly what they were planning to call you,' he replied. 'Now, I will contact Amelia Bones at the DMLE. She's the Director of the DMLE, and is quite fair. Rumour is that she wants a second go at some of the 'Imperioused' Death Eaters. I hate to say this, but go to your detention. If we catch her in the act, it will greatly help our case against her.'

'Yes, sir,' said Rose.

'And Miss Potter, do let me know if you notice anyone else today with the same symptoms?'

She nodded as she went down Dumbledore's escalator-like staircase.

\\\/

By the time of her detention with Professor Umbridge that night, Rose had found out two more members of Gryffindor who'd been victimised by Umbridge, and told them to see the Headmaster. The two victims were Seamus Finnegan, a boy from north part of Ireland, and Lee Jordan.

Rose went to her detention, and Umbridge was both glad and unhappy that Rose was more cooperative than she'd been the previous night.

'You're doing this because you know that you deserve to be punished,' said Umbridge.

Rose was in the middle of gouging the words, 'I mustn't tell lies' into her hand, when the door burst open.

'How dare you!' exclaimed Umbridge, not seeing who was at the door. 'Is this how you treat your betters?'

'You are not my "better", Ms Umbridge,' said Dumbledore. 'In fact, I seem to be under the impression that I hold your employment contract.'

Umbridge looked around at Dumbledore, trying to find it.

'I didn't mean that literally,' said Dumbledore. 'Why would I be so stupid as to bring your contract with me when you'd just blast it into a thousand pieces.'

'Why are you here?'

'Two reasons: first, it is a violation of the Charter of Hogwarts to have children in detention for "longer than three hours on a week-day, five hours on a week-end, neither of which should occur from the hours of 4 hours after noon until 6 and a half hours after noon, as that is the time the students should be eating their evening meal". You can take a look at the copy I've brought you (as you seem to have lost yours). It's on page 564, Section 23, Subsection A, Paragraph 92.'

'How I run my detentions is none of your business,' said Umbridge. 'For if you question me, you question the Ministry and by extension the Ministry. I can stand for many things, Headmaster, but the one thing I cannot stand is disloyalty.'

'I'm afraid that your contract will not allow me to keep you on as a teacher if you keep flaunting your disregard of rules that have been in effect since before I was born,' said Dumbledore.

'You filthy half-blood!' yelled Umbridge, reminiscent of another witch with mental problems currently residing in Azkaban. 'Like I said in my speech, "A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation". You've been going far to easy on your students, Dumbledore. When my grandpappy was a student here, you couldn't sit straight for weeks after a detention.'

'The detention rule has been around since before my grandfather's grandfather's grandfather, Ms Umbridge,' said Dumbledore. 'I would expect you to adhere to it, if not for the second reason I am here.'

'Which is?'

' _Expelliarmus!'_ came the cry from the hall, taking Umbridge's wand from her.

'How dare you attack me! I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Mister of Magic! I'll have you arrested!' Umbridge called. Rose couldn't believe that Umbridge was trying to use that line. 'Tell them, Potter, that what I am doing is for the Greater Good!'

Dumbledore flinched at that line, having used it himself on occasion. A number of the people in the hallway attempting to enter the office also flinched, as it had been the slogan of Grindelwald, the second-most Dark wizard of the century (incidentally, 'defeated' by Dumbledore: nobody knew whether that meant "just defeated and locked up" or "killed").

'I'm sorry, Professor, but I mustn't tell lies,' said Rose, sounding a hell of a lot sweeter than she was feeling. Umbridge looked like she wanted to curse Rose, but as her wand had been taken away, she couldn't.

'The second reason that we are here, Ms Umbridge, is that you have been accused of using a forbidden item on the students, and therefore have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you. However, if you fail to mention something that you later rely upon in court, it may harm your defence. If you don't have an advocate, one may be given to you by the court at your own expense. Do you understand these rights I have just read you?' said Mme Bones, stepping out of the shadows, entering the room, and placing magic-resistant handcuffs on the now former professor.

'I am the Senior Undersecretary! I'll have your badge!' said Umbridge as she was being arrested.

The Aurors took photographs of the object in Rose's hand, and took a memory to put in the legal Pensieve. They wrestled Umbridge to the Floo, where she was transported to the ministry.

\\\/

 **Hogwarts Professor, Senior Undersecretary arrested!**

 _By Rita Kimcorn_

 _Last night, this writer was present in the Ministry as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Current Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, was led through the Ministry building in handcuffs._

 _Mme Bones, Director of the DMLE, had this to say, 'Ms Umbridge is accused of using a Blood Quill on at least three students, one of whom is the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House.'_

 _For those of us who are not from Ancient and Noble Houses, a Blood Quill is used only for certain contracts, and has been outlawed for other purposes ever since the Colonial Uprising of 1776 as, if used long enough will carve the words into the victims hand using their own blood._

 _Bones also stated that Umbridge claims that the Minister knew about everything, included a supposed attempt to frame the Girl-Who-Lived Rose Potter earlier this summer._

 _Whether or not this is related to the supposed murder of Potter's relatives is unknown. Umbridge is being held in a secure facility, and will be tried next week. The DMLE has entered an investigation of Minister Fudge, and is contemplating a move to impeach._

The next week, Umbridge was found guilty of all crimes against her, and sentenced to 20 years imprisonment, and a further 20 years hard labour (to be served consecutively). After she was done with that, the Goblins wanted to get their hands on her, as there were a number of financial irregularities in her accounts, including what looked to be bribes.

The ministry sent an Auror, who was much better than Umbridge. With Umbridge out of the way, Fudge seemed to be not quite as militaristic against Rose. Rose did wander where this 'Rita Kimcorn' had gotten her information—Rose hadn't seen any reporters at Umbridge's arrest.

A/N:

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.

I don't really like this version of the trial—since I took Rose away from Privet Drive, I realised that I lost half of the early plot of _OotP._

The title, of course is a reference to _Attack of the Clones_


	13. Finally Together

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

 _C_ _hapter 1_ _2_ _:_ _Finally together_

Nothing much happened for the rest of that year until Christmas. At Christmas, Arthur Weasley was attacked by a large snake somewhere in the Ministry. This led to the Weasley family, Hermione and Rose staying at the Black Ancestral Home at a location Rose couldn't say, as it was under the _Fidelius_ charm.

She could definitely tell why Sirius hated the place and wanted to stay at the Longbottom's house during his recovery. There was a heavy snake motif, many dark objects laying around, and a house-elf whose ambition it was to serve his 'True Masters the great Bellatrix and Narcissa' and to have his head cut off and placed on the wall with his ancestors.

So, not the place a person would usually willingly go to on holiday.

One of the brighter bits of being at the Black House, which Sirius described as 'dark as its name', was that Sirius himself had temporarily returned to his childhood home.

Rose thought that Dumbledore wanted him in the house to keep an eye on her.

Eventually, Mr Weasley recovered, and a few days before New Year's, came to the Black House to celebrate. Mrs Weasley was very happy, as she got to cook a lot of food. The twins told Rose that was their mother's tendency: to cook enough for a small army, which Rose thought described the Weasleys quite well.

\\\/

During the second term of her fifth year, Rose started to date Ronald Weasley. At least she thought she was dating him. He'd disappear at odd times, and wouldn't tell Rose where he'd been.

That lasted until Lavender caught them in the Common Room.

'What the hell are you doing, Ronald Weasley?' asked Lavender. 'I thought you were dating me, not Rose.'

'He said he was dating you?' asked Hermione. 'He was dating me!'

'Now, girls,' said Ron nervously, as he noticed three girls not fighting with each other, but advancing with their wands drawn.

There wands weren't just drawn, but Ron knew that he was going to be in some serious pain if the spells connected.

'Can't we talk about this?' asked Ron. 'And aren't you three supposed to be fighting?'

'I would never fight with my best friend,' said Rose. 'And Lavender is too much of an airhead to give me an interesting fight, no offence.'

'None taken,' said Lavender. 'I know that I'm not as academically gifted as you, although I am gifted in other departments.'

Rose wanted to facepalm, but her hand was currently on her wand. Rose noticed that Ginny seemed to be mad at her brother.

'One of the best girls in your life, and you fuck them over like this?' asked Ginny. 'Fred, George, I've found you a new product tester!'

'That was their problem: they didn't fuck me,' said Ron, momentarily forgetting about the pain he was about to receive from three angry witches. Ginny groaned and looked like she wanted to facepalm, but she had the same problem as Rose: her wand was in her hand.

'I think that we should show Weasley what happens when you try to seduce three girls,' said Rose, sparks flying from her wand.

Ronald didn't come back from the Hospital Wing for three days.

\\\/

A couple of weekends later was a Hogsmeade Weekend. A boy named Cormac McLaggen asked Rose to have a couple of drinks at the pub with him. Rose accepted. Shortly thereafter, she wished she hadn't.

'You should've seen the way I saved the goal from the Tottenham Chaser! It was a good shot, but not good enough to get past me.'

He'd been talking about himself the whole time they'd been at the Three Broomsticks. The current topic was some Quidditch Summer Camp that he'd gone to. Finally, Rose had enough.

'Are you just going to sit there all day and talk about yourself?' asked Rose.

'We could move on to more physical things,' suggested Cormac. Rose thought she heard a groan from somewhere in the pub. Rose took out her wand and pointed it at a very precious spot.

'Cormac, you're obviously not my type,' said Rose. 'We're through. Thanks for the drink.'

'But we could...'

'NO WANDS IN THE PUB!' shouted the proprietor, trying to avoid the fight she knew was coming.

Unfortunately, it was too late, as Rose shot a stinging hex at Cormac, and he fell to the ground. A couple of fellow students picked him up and dragged him to the castle to receive medical attention.

Rose looked around the pub. Over to one side, she saw Cho with Cedric.

'Hey, Rose,' said Cho.

'Hi, Cho,' said Rose. 'Has he been good?'

' _Very_ good,' said Cho in a tone that clearly signified that she wasn't talking about his behaviour. 'Let's just say that I am very happy that you turned him down. I expect there to only be a two or three year wait until the next Diggory enters the world, if you know what I mean.'

Both Rose and Cedric were blushing. He pulled out a chair.

'Join us for a drink,' he said, and made sure to catch the waiter's eye. 'Three Butterbeers,' he called and the waiter quickly brought the drink. 'Put it on my tab, Jose.'

 _'Si, señor,'_ said the waiter in a Mainland Spanish accent. That seemed a little unusual to Rose, as mostly the Spanish stayed in Spain, as they had a decent Magical School there. It only dated to the 1500s, so it had never been invited to the Triwizard Tournament.

\\\/

After having a drink with Cedric, who was a nice guy once you got past the fact that he'd made a serious mistake with her last year, Rose went back to the castle. She went up to her Dormitory, and was crying about not being able to have relationships with people.

Just then, Hermione walked in. 'What's wrong, Rose?' she asked.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why can't I have a good relationship with guys?'

'I'm sure that you'll find someone someday,' said Hermione, who had similar problems. She and Neville had lasted a week. She hadn't lasted long with the other guys in Gryffindor, either.

'You know what?' asked Rose. Hermione shook her head. 'I think that I've been deluding myself for years.'

'What do you mean?'

'I've had strong feelings for a person for a long time,' said Rose.

'Then you should ask him out,' said Hermione, who quickly noticed the grimace on Rose's face. 'Her?'

'Maybe I am gay, like Seamus suggested,' said Rose. 'I've looked it up. Apparently, nobody cares about it in this world. Dumbledore is a great example. Nice guy, and absolutely 100% gay. Nobody cares a single bit.'

'Nor do I care,' said Hermione. 'There is one person that I've had a crush on for a while now.'

It was only then that Rose realised that she and Hermione were hugging each other.

'Do me a favour, Rose, could you?' asked Hermione.

Rose nodded.

'Kiss me' said Hermione, perhaps a little more forcefully than she intended.

'What about your crush?'

'Kiss me, and I will tell you who it is,' said Hermione, almost teasingly. 'What about the girl you like?'

'Kiss me, and I will tell you who it is,' said Rose, mirroring what Hermione had said.

The two girls kissed and it was better than any kiss they'd gotten from a guy.

'I think that was good,' said Hermione. 'Who's your crush?'

'Good?' asked Rose. 'That was bloody amazing. And you'd better be mistaken if you think that I am kissing anyone except for you.'

'That's good,' said Hermione. 'Because I don't want you kissing anyone except for me. Now, you should get cleaned up, as it is almost time for dinner.'

'Wait a second,' said Rose. 'Aren't you supposed to ask me something first?'

'Well, we're both girls, so I was unaware of the protocol,' said Hermione, in her usual fashion. 'Will you be my girlfriend, Rose Potter?'

'Of course I will,' said Rose.

\\\/

'You two finally realised it, then,' stated Luna Lovegood, a strange Gryffindor a year younger than they were.

'What did they realise?' asked a boy.

'That they are in love, of course,' said Luna.

After dinner, they went back up to the Common Room to start working on their homework for the weekend.

'I'm not sure how my parents are going to take this,' admitted Hermione. 'My parents are a little religious. It took a lot of convincing just to go here.'

'Everything will work out,' said Rose. 'We'll take them to dinner when we get back from Hogwarts, and then we'll explain everything.'

'Sounds good,' said Hermione, continuing to write her essay (which was already twice as long as assigned).

\\\/

Gryffindor won their three Quidditch games that year. Early in the year, Angelina had done try-outs, and Ron was the best player to replace Oliver Wood. Ron wasn't great, mind, but he was better than the other losers that showed up.

Their first game, against Slytherin had been a narrow 30 point win of 180-150. Rose had caught the Snitch right in time, otherwise, it would've been an embarrassing loss for them. Ron had surrendered 15 goals, while his Slytherin counterpart had only allowed 3.

The game against Hufflepuff went a little longer, and was more evenly matched (especially since one team wasn't trying to literally kill the other team). That had been a 350-300 victory to Gryffindor (with Rose getting the Snitch).

The final game against Ravenclaw, Ron shut the door, only allowing in 5 goals (on 20 attempts). Rose got her third Snitch of the year, and Gryffindor ended up winning 250-50.

\\\/

Halfway through the spring term, Hagrid returned with hideous bruises all over his face. He had been to see the giants, but his mission was unsuccessful, due to the fact that Madame Maxime (Headmistress of Beauxbatons) had used magic against them, and due to the influence the Death Eaters had over them.

Rose learned later that he'd brought his half-brother home with him, which was why he was injured, why it took so long, and why the forest was slowly thinning.

'I hope to train him up, see,' said Hagrid. 'I want to show people that giants aren't all bad.'

\\\/

It was during their OWL exams that something odd happened. Rose had gotten through most of her exams (Defence she was sure that she passed with flying colours), and was in her history exam.

She was on a question about the "Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and why Lichtenstein refused to join" when she felt a pain in her scar, which caused her to black out.

She then saw her godfather being tortured by Lord Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries. By the time that she woke up, the exam was over.

When she left the classroom, she found that the school was under siege by Dolores Umbridge (who'd escaped from Azkaban), and Aurors loyal to her. Already, they'd taken out the Headmaster and most of the senior staff. Rose later learned that the traitorous forces were only using Stunners, but they'd also been joined by the whole of Slytherin.

'Sirius is being tortured in the Department of Mysteries,' said Rose to Hermione. Little did she know that Ginny, Luna, and Neville were listening in.

'Rose, we're coming with you,' said Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione.

'Coming with me?'

'To save him, of course,' said Luna in her Luna way.

'How are we going to get there?' asked Rose.

'We'll fly, of course,' said Luna Lovegood, a rather odd girl, whose father ran a tabloid called _The Quibbler_. 'On Thestrals.'

Rose sent a letter to Dumbledore stating where they were going to be, and who was coming, and they went to the grounds to find the Thestrals.

Within an hour, they were at the Ministry, making their way down to the Department of Mysteries. They got through a spinning room into a room with small glass balls. Rose knew this was the right room.

'Look for Row ninety-seven! That's where Sirius is!' said Rose. They got to Row 97, but there was no sign of Sirius.

'Look, Rose, there's one with your name on,' said Neville. Rose went over and picked it up.

She saw that the ball was labelled "SPT to APWBD, Dark Lord and (?) Rose Potter". That's when she heard a slow clapping.

'Very good, Potter. Turn around, slowly, and give that to me.' said a drawling voice that Rose could identify easily—it was Lucius Malfoy, and he didn't seem to be alone. 'To me, now,' he repeated.

'Where is Sirius?' asked Rose.

The woman on the left of Malfoy mimicked her. ' _Where is Sirius?_ Well, Potter, you need to learn the difference between dreams and reality. My dear cousin was never here!'

 _The voice of an alien with a fish head saying, 'It's a trap!' went through Rose's head, as it was want to do in situations such as this._

'My name is Neville Longbottom. You tortured my parents. Prepare to die.'

Obviously, Neville had been doing some reading on the side, as he shot out some rather nasty curses, some of which were just barely legal.

'I'll have a fun time reuniting you with your parents!' said Bellatrix crazily, as she prepared to cast her favourite curse—the _Cruciatus_ Curse. Unfortunately for her, she kept having to dodge and shield as Neville was raining down curses on her. 'Use your aggressive feelings, boy!' she encouraged.

Rose used that distraction to start sending the spheres at the Death Eaters.

'What's in the sphere?' asked Rose as she pelted the Death Eaters with the glass spheres.

'Are you stupid?' asked Lucius. 'It's a prophesy. Only those whom the prophesy is about can pick it up. One of our own found that out at his expense earlier this year.'

Malfoy had to dodge a prophesy.

'Run!' shouted Rose to the others. The ran into a room with a veil that seemed to be fluttering, as though it was a windy day. They passed a room with Time Turners in it, and a room with brains, where they re-met the Death Eaters.

\\\/

After a while, the Order of the Phoenix actually showed up. Bellatrix was severely wounded from her fight with Neville, but both were amazingly still alive. Rose shot a spell at Lucius, and Remus Lupin told him what a good fighter he was.

Unfortunately, that gave Bellatrix the distraction to kill one of the Order Members. She ran off, and Rose followed, shooting off every spell she knew.

'I could kill you,' said Rose. 'You know that I could.'

She shot an overpowered stinging hex a little higher than usual, which caused Bella to fall back. She then sent a _Reducto_ at Bella's hand, which completely annihilated her hand. Unfortunately, it was the wrong hand, and Bellatrix followed up with a couple of curses that Rose dodged.

'You look like you're training for the ballet!' said Bellatrix gleefully. Rose knocked her down again, and disarmed her. Rose then prepared to literally disarm Bellatrix, casting the _Reducto_ at her other hand.

'You want to kill her,' said a voice that could only be Voldemort. 'You know the spell.'

\\\/

Dumbledore, who'd been revived at the school, and had fought off the attackers single-handedly, had prevented Rose from killing Bellatrix or being killed by Voldemort. Fortunately, Dumbledore stalled Voldemort enough that the Minister of Magic was able to see him, before Voldemort escaped.

'He's back! He's really back!' shouted Fudge.

\\\/

'That sphere contained a prophesy,' said Dumbledore to Rose a little while later in his office.

'But the sphere broke during the battle,' said Rose.

'Fortunately, I was the one who was given the prophesy. It went like this:

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but it will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live whilst the other survives. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches.'_

'So it's me, then?' asked Rose.

'That's the oddest thing, Rose—it didn't need to mean you at all. There was one other child who fit the first qualifications of being born at the end of July to parents who'd thrice defied the Dark Lord.'

'Neville!'

'Correct,' said Dumbledore. 'But once Voldemort failed to kill you, you were marked as His equal.'

'But Divination is a woolly discipline,' said Rose.

'Yes, I agree,' said Dumbledore. 'However, Voldemort believes in the prophesy. That is why he attacked your family—he only knew part of the prophesy. He will continue to attack you until either he or you are dead.'

'He'd do that anyway, Headmaster,' said Rose. 'I was the one who defeated him the first time.'

'Very right,' said Dumbledore. 'Now get back to your Common Room, and have a good summer. I suspect that you will, as I have been informed you have been invited to Crawley.'

'You too, sir,' said Rose, walking to the door. She paused. 'Crawley? Hermione's parents invited me?'

 _'_ They have.' said the Headmaster. 'I have placed every protection that I can on their house, so you and they will be safe. To answer your other statement, I will have a good summer: the ICW meeting is in the Caribbean this year.'

This made Rose laugh, as she imagined Dumbledore sitting on a beach, rubbing sun-tan lotion on his body.

\\\/

'Rose! My parents say that it's okay if you come over!' said Hermione. 'We'll go out for dinner the first night back—there's a wonderful Italian place in London—Santorè.'

'Great!' said Rose.

\\\/

'Look, there's my mum,' said Hermione, walking over to a woman who looked like a slightly older version of Hermione. Rose thought that the woman looked to be about 40 or fifty.

'Hermione!' called her mum. 'How are you doing? Did your term go well? What were your marks? Is this your friend?'

Rose could definitely tell where Hermione got her tendency to ask rapid-fire questions.

'I'm fine, Mum,' said Hermione. 'And this is my friend, Rose.'

'A little more than a friend, I think,' said her mum. 'And school?'

'It went well,' said Hermione. 'Our marks don't come out until July—this year was O-levels.'

Hermione paused a minute. 'Rose, this is my mum. Mum, this is Rose Potter.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Hermione's mum, holding out her hand. Rose shook her hand. 'You can call me Emma.'

Emma Granger turned to Hermione. 'Your father had some emergency surgery,' she explained. 'So we have to go pick him up before dinner.' At the look on Rose's face, she explained, 'He was the one performing the surgery.'

They brought their trunks to the Granger's brand new 1995 BMW 525i, and put them in the boot. They got in the vehicle, and Emma drove off.

'We're planning to go to France on holiday,' mentioned Emma. 'Do you have a passport, Rose?'

'Not now, but if I go to the bank, then I can get one in a couple of days,' she replied.

'Your bank?'

'The Goblins can forge documents that are completely real,' said Rose. 'The catch is that it's not cheap: about ₲50-200 to get it for next week.'

'Is that a lot?' asked Emma, as they pulled into the Dentistry's parking lot.

'I make that much in interest every week,' said Rose. Hermione nodded. Rose had shown Hermione the documents from Gringotts, and had been amazed.

'We can go on our way home, and then go out to Harrods tomorrow,' said Emma. Both girls groaned, as they hated shopping for clothes.

A minute later, a man came out of the dentistry, and sat in the passenger side of the vehicle.

'I'm Dan Granger,' said the man. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Rose Potter, sir,' replied Rose.

'Don't call me "sir". I actually work for a living,' said Dan, chuckling. 'Petty Officer Daniel Granger formerly of Her Majesty's Royal Navy.'

Hermione then explained the joke, saying that the Non-commissioned Officers accused the Commissioned Officers of not doing any work. As a dentist, and one of the best, Dan had a lot of work.

He commented that Hermione had been born on a Navy Base, as he'd still been in the Navy when she was born, and had only gotten out of the Navy after the Falklands Conflict.

'I trained to become a dentist, and then joined Her Majesty's Royal Navy to pay the bills,' he explained.

A/N:

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.

The restaurant in London actually exists


	14. Summer and Epilogues

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

A/N: As the title suggests, this will contain fem!slash, and fem!Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

 _C_ _hapter 1_ _3_ _:_ _The Summer_

 _The four of them had a nice time eating dinner at the restaurant. It was at dessert that Hermione spoke up._

 _'Mum, dad, there's something I need to tell you,' she said._

'That Weasley bloke didn't knock you up, did he?' said Dan. 'I'll kill him.'

'No, it's nothing like that,' said Hermione. Rose reached out to hold Hermione's hand. 'Rose is my girlfriend, and we love each other.'

'You're gay?!' asked Dan right as Emma smiled. 'You knew?'

'I had suspicions, of course,' said Emma. 'She goes to a co-educational school, and has written letters about another _gir_ _ _l__ _eve_ ry time she's written. I sort of got the idea.'

'You're okay with that, mum, dad?' asked Hermione, holding Rose's hand very tightly. 'It was a bit of work convincing you to let me go to Hogwarts in the first place.'

'That was before we found out that Fr Jonathan was an octopus or whatever you call them,' said Dan. 'You know a non-magical born to two magicals.'

'That's _Squib_ , dad,' answered Hermione.

'We found out that he was a Squib, and he rather likes the idea of magic,' said Emma. 'Thinks that the fools who did one of the translations of the Bible mistranslated "evil-doer" as "witch". Seeing as he can actually read ancient Hebrew, he's pretty convincing.'

'And my being gay?' asked Hermione.

'Honey, we'll always love you, even if we get kicked out of every church in the whole United Kingdom,' said Emma. Dan nodded.

'I'm sorry that I was so abrupt earlier,' he said. 'So, Miss Potter is your girlfriend?'

'Yes, dad,' said Hermione.

'Well, damn,' said Dan. 'I always thought I'd get to threaten the boy going after my little girl. But I can't exactly do that if the lover is a girl as well.'

'I'll protect her,' said Rose. 'Your house is one of the most protected places in the whole of Britain, and maybe the world. Assuming that the Headmaster got things right, nothing magical or non-magical should be able to harm it. Your daughter will be protected by me.'

'Well that's good,' said Dan. 'Did the girls tell you about our holiday?'

\\\/

The next day, Hermione, Rose, and Emma had a huge shopping trip, and went to Gringotts, where they would have a passport ready in 5 days, which was rather convenient, as they were planning to leave for France in six days.

The price amounted to 'only' 100 (equal to about 500 quid).

It was on the way home that Hermione dropped a bombshell on Rose.

'Do you realise what the clothing rules are like on some beaches in France?' asked Hermione.

'No, I've never been outside Britain,' replied Rose.

'Well, lets just say that you can wear as little or as much as you like,' responded Hermione. 'Especially for females like us.'

'Really?' asked Rose.

\\\/ Six days later

Rose was excited. This was going to be the first time that she left Britain. At first she thought 'England', but then realised that her school was somewhere in Scotland. They took the Chunnel to Calais, where they went through Passport Control, as they were entering the Schengen Area.

'Passports, please.' said the stern-faced border agent. ' _Passeports, s'il vous plaît.'_

He took a look at the passports and at them. ' _Ils sont tous Britannique?_ Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, Miss Granger, and Miss Potter, that checks out. What is the purpose of your trip, how long do you intend to stay, and where do you plan to stay?'

'We're here on holiday,' answered Mrs Granger from the passenger side window. 'We plan to stay about a week or two, and we'll at a hotel in Paris, and then with friends.'

'Occupation?'

'Dentist, Dentist, and Secondary Students,' said Mrs Granger, pointing at the people in the car.

'Anything to declare: meats, fruits, objects for sale, weapons?'

'No, sir.'

'You're free to go,' said the Agent.

They drove onto the motorway, and were at a hotel on the eastern side of Paris within a couple of hours.

'I mailed Fleur yesterday, to see if she'd like lunch,' said Hermione. 'She said that we should meet her in Paris.'

 _'_ That's great,' said Rose.

'She also said that her father was a high-ranking member of the Ministry,' said Hermione. 'And that he will be providing us with protection if Voldie or His Followers come into this country.'

'Is that inconvenient for them?'

'Not really,' said Hermione. 'Apparently, these are trained members of the Magical Law Enforcement. Specifically, the APM version of the Secret Service. They protect the Minister and the Muggle Minister and President.'

They met Fleur the next day at a café in Paris. Apparently, Fleur was working with Gringotts France, and was hoping to get posted to Gringotts England. She was also attempting to improve her English.

After a while, Fleur said, 'You must come to my house! We have beautiful vineyards there.'

'Where is it?'

'Near Bordeaux,' she said.

'That's a couple of hours drive,' said Hermione. 'Around 5-6 hours give or take.'

'You forget that I am a witch,' said Fleur. 'We go to the _le transporteur de l'automobile_ , and Apparate you to the house. There are beaches nearby, and wonderful French scenery. We need to go to the _le quartier magique,_ though _._ '

'What's an auto transporter?' asked Hermione.

'You place the vehicle on the transport pad, and it is Portkeyed to your desired location,' said Fleur. 'It is top of the line—just developed a couple of years ago. You might realise that we are not as backwards as the British.'

She then gave directions to the Magical Quarter and its vehicle transporter. Apparently, the French used cars on occasion, and therefore, one could simply drive onto the Magical Quarter, hidden from the Muggles by a series of Muggle-repelling wards. Hermione, Rose, or Fleur would have to be in direct physical contact with Dan Granger, who was driving the car.

' _Bonjour, mademoiselle'_ said the attendant at the Transporter before he recognised her. ' _Mademoiselle Delacour, J'espère que vous allez bien.'_

'I am well, thank you,' said Fleur in English. 'Could you transport a vehicle for me?'

'I assume to your manor?' asked the attendant.

' _Oui_ ' replied Fleur.

'Drive the vehicle onto the pad,' said the attendant. He took out his wand and did a complicated wand movement. He pulled a lever on a control panel, and the car (and its passengers) disappeared, and reappeared a few seconds later in front of a house in Bordeaux.

Rose really thought that calling it a 'house' was quite an understatement. It was more of a mansion. Fleur Apparated near the car.

'Come, meet _Mama_ and _Papa,_ ' she said.

\\\/

It was a couple of hours later, and Fleur, Hermione, and Rose were sitting on one of the balconies sipping a drink that seemed to be lemonade of a sort. Fleur called it ' _citron pressé_ _,'_ and it was basically lemonade you made yourself, by mixing the ingredients in the proper proportions.

'I see that you have finally figured out your feelings for each other,' said Fleur happily.

'Yes, just a couple of days ago,' answered Hermione. 'How did you know? We didn't even know until recently.'

'I will let you in on a little secret: there is no such thing as a "Quarter Veela",' said Fleur. 'And one thing that Veela are extremely good at is _l'amour la magie_ _._ We are able to see things that others can't: especially when it comes to matters of love.'

'How did that help?'

'I could see how attracted you were to each other,' said Fleur. 'I knew that you hadn't discovered your true love for each other yet, as you were slightly affected by my _Allure_.'

'You were putting it on quite strong,' said Rose. 'And how would knowing our true love have helped?'

' _Mon Dieu_!' Fleur said. 'Don't they teach you about the Magical Races? A Veela's charm can only affect those who are either not interested or already taken. For example, Dumbledore would never be affected by my Allure, as he isn't interested in women. Most girls, not affected, as they like guys. Guys are nearly always affected.'

'So we were attracted to you?' asked Rose.

'At the time,' Fleur said. 'I was using the Allure quite extensively. If I were to do the same now, I'm sure that you wouldn't feel a thing.'

The door to the balcony opened, and a girl of around 11 years came through the door. 'Fleur, you're home!' she said in French. 'And _l_ _a_ _Rose_ and her _Hermione_!'

'Gabrielle, at least one of our guests doesn't speak French,' said Fleur. 'Please use the English lessons Papa is paying thousands of francs for.'

'You are no fun,' said Gabrielle, sticking her tongue out at Fleur. 'How are you today, Rose and Hermione?'

'We are well,' responded Rose. 'And you?'

'I am also well,' said Gabrielle. 'I see that you have found each other!'

'Does every Veela realise this?' asked Hermione.

'Non,' said Fleur. 'Only those who were in close contact with you. Since we were friends at the tournament, I was able to pick up on your relationship. Or at that time, lack thereof.'

The spent their time in France at the beaches (which were fortunately only clothing-optional), and learning about the Veela.

According to Fleur, Veela matured at different rates than non-Veela. In fact, a Veela generally seemed younger than their non-Veela counterpart until they reached the age of maturity, generally around the age of 9-11. After they reached that stage, Veela went through a form of puberty that made them appear beautiful and their proper age.

'Gabrielle was only 10 when she was in the Tournament,' said Fleur. ' _La Mama_ got special permission for her to be at the Tournament, still a year too young to attend Beauxbatons. La Mama wanted Gabrielle to cheer for me during the tournament. I just never expected her to become part of the Tournament, though.'

'Fortunately, Rose Potter was there to save me,' said Gabrielle from where she was sitting. They were sitting in the girls' bedroom, and Gabrielle was sitting on her bed. 'Rose Potter was so brave.'

'So you're 12 now?' asked Rose.

' _Oui_ ,' replied Gabrielle. 'I have almost finished _l'évolution_. For a couple of months now, I have been having trouble with the powers, but my sis is here to help, and la mama as well.'

 _\\\/_

Unfortunately, sooner than they would have liked, they had to return to Crawley, as the Granger parents had appointments to attend to, and the girls had to get ready for their sixth year.

At the Opening Feast, they learned that Snape had finally gotten his wish—Dumbledore had appointed him to the post of Defence Professor, and a teacher named Slughorn was returning.

Overall, it was a great year.

Epilogue 1: 31 July 1997

'One of the elves has requested that he be released from my service into yours, Rose,' said Gran Longbottom on Rose's 17th birthday. 'As far as I can tell, this has never happened before. Dobby!'

Half-a-second later, Dobby popped in. 'What does the Great Mistress Augusta Longbottom, ma'am need?' asked Dobby.

'Do you realise that you are the first elf to every actually _ask_ for freedom?' asked Gran. 'Certainly, the first elf that has served me while possessing loyalty to another.'

Dobby's ears drooped, as if he thought that she was scolding him.

'I have always treated my Elves well, Dobby, and I try to make sure that they are happy,' continued Gran. 'Therefore, per your request, I hereby give you to Miss Rose Potter, The Lady Potter.'

Dobby's ears regained their normal position. 'Thank you Great Mistress Augusta Longbottom, Ma'am!' exclaimed the elf. 'She is so wonderful to be giving _Dobby_ as a gift to the Great Rose Potter, ma'am!'

The elf was jumping up and down. 'Dobby, go to my house and work to your heart's content.'

'Thank you, the Great Rose Potter, ma'am!' said Dobby before he popped away.

\\\/ Epilogue 2: 29 February 2000

Hermione was astonished. Rose was taking her to a fancy restaurant in London, where the main courses cost around £50 each. While they had quite a bit of money (£50 was the amount of interest accrued in approximately 2 hours), Hermione was still hesitant about spending it. Hermione realised that Rose was acting rather odd.

It was during pudding that she found out why. Rose, who was wearing her best Muggle outfit, got down on one knee and took a jewellery box from her pocket.

'Since I've met you, I've never found anyone else that I'd want in my life more than you. I know that you are my soul-mate, the other half of my heart,' said Rose, still on one knee. 'Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?'

Hermione came over and gave Rose a long kiss. When they finished kissing, Rose said, 'I take it that's a yes?'

'It better be,' said Hermione to the applause of the other diners. Rose had chosen one of the restaurants that had LGBT-friendly staff and customers.

Hermione came around for another kiss. 'I am so glad we met,' they said together.

\\\/ Epilogue 3

Rose was reading her Daily Prophet when she came across an advertisement buried in page B-15. She called her wife Hermione over. They'd gotten married at Hogwarts, with the ceremony being performed by the Headmaster himself (still Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock).

'Hermione, have you seen this?' Rose asked, pointing towards the advertisement.

'This sounds like a magical form of IVF,' said Hermione. 'We should really see this Healer.'

'Wait, Hermione, we've never even talked about this!' said Rose. 'And you realise that this is one of the times that you've tried to rush into something without planning.'

'Well, it worked that once,' said Hermione. 'I've always wanted to have a family, so I was planning on talking to you about adopting a child.'

'Me too,' said Rose. 'For a child to be a biological mix of our magic sounds great.'

Hermione agreed, and they set an appointment for that week.

A couple of days later, they met with Healer Smith, who curiously was adamant that his first name wasn't John, and that he didn't have a blue box that travelled in time and space. When Hermione mentioned her theory of Muggle IVF, the Healer said that it was fortunate that the room was soundproofed.

'Really this was for people like you, women who are together, but want children,' said the Healer. 'The secondary effect is that since the Purebloods are having fewer children, they can come to me, and I can get them knocked up. They don't care that it's Muggle medicine, but I'd be fired if certain people find out.'

Smith then told them that the procedure, which included a potion that needed their blood. After the potion was administered, a regular dose of pregnancy potions would be administered, and nine months later, a baby is born that is the perfect mix between the two mothers.

'Are there risks to this?'

'Only the normal risks associated with pregnancy, milady Potter,' replied the healer.

Nine months later, Hermione gave birth to a healthy boy that they named Harry Daniel Potter, the Heir Potter.

Epilogue: 1 September 2016

'You have all of your things, Harry?' asked Rose.

'Yes, mum,' said Harry Daniel Potter as he got on the _Hogwarts Express_ for the first time. 'I can't wait. I hope to tie your record, mum, for Quidditch, and the library sounds fascinating, mummy.'

'Get on the train before it leaves without you, you little rascal,' said Hermione. He did so, and Hermione turned to Rose. 'A perfect mix of the both of us, don't you think?'

\\\/

Two years had passed since Harry Daniel had started at Hogwarts had entered Hogwarts, and been sorted into Gryffindor (which was not a surprise for her parents). One year had passed since James Charles had also been sorted into Gryffindor.

It was now Lily Rose Potter's turn. ' _Mutti,_ what if I don't get into Gryffindor?' she asked on the platform.

'Then another house will get a wonderful child,' said Rose before Hermione could answer. 'Although, I expect you to be the best Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw there is. We can't let that brain of yours go to waste.'

Rose bent down. 'You can always ask it for Gryffindor if you're that hung up on the tradition.'

'Thanks, mum,' said Lily as she went to get on the train. Her best friend, Anastasia Lovegood-Longbottom was starting this year as well, and she wanted to get a good seat.

As they were leaving the platform, Rose caught a glimpse of her scar in a mirror. It hadn't pained her since the Defeat of Lord Voldemort. All was well.

A/N:

Also, while I realise that during the first four years of Hogwarts, a witch's body begins to change, just figure that there are potions for everything.

The restaurant in London actually exists


End file.
